Recuerdos
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción del fic francés Memoy de Zeb410. Regina consigue detener la maldición de Pan, pero algo sale mal y la única afectada es ella. REgina ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo se enfrenrará a su nueva vida? Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Volvemos con otro fic francés. Se titula** _ **Memory**_ **, y es de Zeb410. Lo he traducido como** _ **Recuerdos**_ **. Se desarrolla al comienzo de la tercera temporada. Regina consigue parar la maldición de Peter Pan, pero se vuelve contra ella. No digo nada más. Ya veremos qué ocurre. Creo que tiene 23 capítulos. Espero que os guste tanto como el de los vampiros o** _ **Conversaciones nocturnas**_ **. Volvemos a los fic que siguen el script de la serie.**

 **Decir lo de siempre. Nada es mío, yo simplemente ejerzo de trujamán. La historia es de su escritora, y los personajes de la ABC.**

 **Recuerdos**

 **Capítulo 1**

Emma se alejó al volante de su coche con Henry a su lado. Algunas lágrimas perlaban sus ojos, que ella, rápidamente, enjugaba con el reverso de la mano. Miró a su hijo y él le sonrió tiernamente. Era consciente del enorme sacrificio que acababa de hacer Regina para que ella pudiera tener una oportunidad de una verdadera historia con su hijo. Miró de forma mecánica por el retrovisor interior y vio la nube verde, señal de la maldición, acercarse cada vez más hacia todas las personas que había dejado atrás. Rezaba interiormente para que Regina tuviera la fuerza necesaria para destruir la maldición antes de que esta se produjera.

Lo último que Emma vio por su retrovisor fue a Regina derrumbarse en el suelo mientras un haz violeta la golpeaba en pleno corazón.

Regina cerró los ojos algunos instantes para juntar su valor y levantó las manos en dirección a la maldición que se dirigía hacia ellos. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en su amor por Henry y en esa nueva vida que le ofrecía con su madre biológica.

Sus manos enviaron haces violetas que entraron directamente en el corazón de la nube, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un haz se proyectó hacia ella, golpeándole en pleno corazón, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Snow se precipitó hacia Regina para comprobar si aún estaba viva cuando escuchó unos neumáticos derrapar cerca de sus oídos.

«¡Regina…Regina!» gritó Emma apartando a Hook y a David a su pasó

«¡Mamá!» siguió Henry de cerca

«¿Qué ha pasado? He dado media vuelta en cuanto he visto a Regina caer al suelo»

«No lo sé…ha intentado parar la maldición, pero parece que su magia se ha vuelto contra ella. Ha recibido un haz en pleno corazón y después se ha desmayado. Está viva, pero inconsciente…» respondió Snow dejando sitio a Emma y a Henry cerca de Regina

«De hecho, ha logrado detener la maldición…» declaró Hook señalando al cielo azul encima de sus cabezas «…la nube ya no está, y aparentemente estamos todos aquí, en fin, quiero decir que nos acordamos de quiénes somos»

«Hay que llevarla al hospital enseguida. Neal, ayúdame a meterla en el coche, por favor»

Neal obedeció rápidamente levantando delicadamente a la Reina para dejarla en el asiento de atrás del coche de Emma, que arrancó antes de que Henry tuviera tiempo de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Todo el mundo miró el escarabajo amarillo correr hacia la ciudad sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra. David abrazó a Snow que se acurrucó contra él, y propuso al pequeño grupo ir al encuentro de Emma al hospital para tener noticias de la que una vez más les había salvado la vida.

«Todo va a ir bien, chico…ella se va a poner bien…es fuerte, va a salir de esta…» no dejaba de repetir Emma a Henry, quizás para convencerse ella también.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«¡No tengo la menor idea…pero diría que tu madre acaba una vez de salvarnos el culo!»

«Entonces, ¿ha detenido la maldición, es eso? ¿Lo ha logrado?»

«En todo caso, eso parece ser…¿qué no haría ella para llamar la atención, eh?» bromeó Emma deteniéndose de cualquier manera en la puerta del hospital.

* * *

Tres días. Hacía tres días que Emma y Henry velaban a una Regina inconsciente en el hospital. El doctor Whale les había asegurado que Regina no corría peligro de muerte, iba a despertarse, pero solo que no sabía cuándo.

Lejos de estar tranquila, Emma había decidió quedarse cerca de la segunda madre de Henry para estar presente cuando se despertara.

Los habitantes de Storybrooke se acercaban, por turnos, para saber de su estado, Snow llevaba la comida preparada por Granny dos veces al día, pero se iba a menudo con los platos sin tocar. Hook y Neal iban también a visitar a Emma e intentaban distraerla proponiéndole ir a tomar un café, uno y algo más fuerte, el otro, pero Emma prefería no abandonar la habitación por si Regina se despertaba.

Cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormida sobre el sillón, que se había hecho demasiado familiar, Emma escuchó la respiración de Regina que comenzó a hacerse más rápida. Corrió a su lado y vio a la Reina cubierta de sudor, en plena crisis de temblores. Corrió al cuarto de baño para mojar un paño que colocó sobre la frente de la morena, que se calmó casi inmediatamente.

«Todo va bien, Regina…todo va bien…» murmuró ella al oído de la morena que sonrió en su sueño.

«¿Ha tenido otra pesadilla?» preguntó Henry despertándose

«Vuélvete a dormir, chico…ahora está bien»

«Ok…¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«Gracias…gracias por lo que haces por mi madre…» declaró Henry con una tímida sonrisa

«No es nada comparado con lo que ella se disponía hacer por mí…yo se lo debo…» respondió Emma reposando su mirada en la morena, relajada con su paño húmedo sobre su frente.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación del hospital, y le dio en plena cara a la rubia dormida sobre el sillón que le había hecho de cama esa tres últimas noches. Emma se giró gruñendo y tiró de la manta que la cubría para tapar su rostro, y así protegerlo del sol que le impedía terminar su noche.

Después de algunos minutos dando vueltas sin sentido, la paciencia de Emma alcanzó sus límites y se levantó furiosa tirando la manta tras ella.

Miró a Regina y apuntó el índice hacia ella.

«¡Más vale que te despiertes, Regina, y RÁPIDO, porque necesito dormir! ¡Necesito mi cama, OK!»

Después de haber versado su cólera matinal sobre la morena que seguía dormida, se metió en el cuarto de baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara antes de ir a buscar un café a la máquina. A penas hubo atravesado la puerta de la habitación, escuchó un murmullo que la hizo retroceder inmediatamente.

«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Regina…Regina, ¡está despierta!» casi gritó Emma corriendo a los brazos de la morena que hizo un movimiento de retroceso al ver a un tornado rubio abalanzarse sobre ella.

«¿Quién es usted?» se dio prisa en decir Regina poniendo sus manos hacia delante en señal de protección.

«Regina…soy yo, Emma…»

«Yo…yo…» balbuceó Regina mirando a su alrededor para intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando

«Está en el hospital, Regina…¿se acuerda de lo que ha pasado?» preguntó dulcemente Emma que rápidamente comprendió que algo iba mal con la morena.

A guisa de respuesta, la morena movió negativamente la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama y subió las sábanas hacia ella para quedarse en su burbuja de protección. Emma adelantó una mano hacia Regina para intentar calmarla, pero detuvo su gesto ante la mirada de susto de la morena.

«Voy a buscar al doctor Whale…todo va a ir bien, Regina…ya vuelvo…» dijo Emma en un tono lo más suave que pudo para no asustar más a la morena

Después de más de un hora esperando en el pasillo, Emma caminaba de un lado para el otro sin dejar de mirar fijamente la puerta de la habitación de la morena. Quería saber lo que pasaba con Regina, tener algunas explicaciones, y sobre todo, saber si Regina había recobrado la memoria, si su "apagón" solo fue una consecuencia de su despertar.

Cada cierto tiempo, David ponía un mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y le dirigía una sonrisa compasiva, Henry, por su lado, intentaba por todos los medios ver a través del cristal, demasiado translucido para poder ver algo.

Belle, Ruby, Granny, Hook, y Neal esperaban pacientemente al otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando el doctor Whale salió de la habitación, fue asediado por una entera muchedumbre de personas que quería obtener respuestas.

«¡Calmaos todos!» gritó levantando las manos «Regina está bien…»

«¿Pero?» preguntó febrilmente Snow

«Pero…parece que ya no es completamente Regina…ha perdido la memoria…» declaró Whale impotente

«¿Cómo que ha perdido la memoria? ¡La maldición no se produjo, Regina lo impidió!» replicó Emma inquieta

«Verdaderamente…creo que ella no pudo evitar la maldición, solo ha podido desviarla…solo ella ha sido alcanzada…y como Pan no está en este mundo para controlar lo que pasa, Regina ha perdido todos sus recuerdos y nada los ha reemplazado»

«¡NO…NO!» gritó Henry hundiéndose por los pasillos

Emma intentó sujetarlo, pero sintió la mano de Neal agarrar su brazo.

«Yo me ocupo…» dijo él tomando la misma dirección que su hijo

«Doctor Whale…¿es posible que recupere la memoria?» preguntó Emma, no muy segura de querer oír la respuesta

«Tengo miedo de que no sea así…» respondió Whale evitando la mirada herida de la rubia

«¿Puedo ir a verla?»

«Sí…pero debe saber que la Regina que todos han conocido ha desaparecido…» respondió él alejándose del pequeño grupo

«Ella no desaparecerá nunca…» murmuró Emma apoyando una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de la morena. Miró a Snow que le hizo una señal de aprobación y entró en la habitación cuidando de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Neal se acercó despacio a Henry y se sentó a su lado en el banco que estaba debajo del enorme roble que parecía tener miles de años. Esperó pacientemente a que su hijo se decidiera a hablar por él mismo para no precipitar las cosas.

«No es justo…es mi culpa» dijo Henry con la mirada fija en el suelo

«No es tu culpa, Henry…Regina ha hecho lo que pensaba justo…ella ha intentado ofrecerte la vida con la que siempre soñaste»

«La dejé caer, la abandoné, pensaba que ella no me quería…y ahora…ahora ni siquiera se acuerda de mí» lloriqueó el muchacho

«No puedo decirte que me merezca tampoco el premio al hijo del año…Rumpel…mi padre…se ha sacrificado también para que podamos vivir…cuando yo pensaba que lo único que quería era herirte…antes de que Regina perdiera la memoria, tuviste la ocasión de decirle que la querías, y eso es lo importante, Henry»

Neal agarró a su hijo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, se quedaron largos minutos consolándose el uno al otro por sus pérdidas respectivas.

«Siento mucho lo de Rumpel» declaró Henry mirando a su padre mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

«Yo también Henry, yo también» le respondió Neal con media sonrisa antes de tenderle la mano para levantarse «vamos a ver cómo está tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?»

Henry asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y retomó la dirección del hospital sujetando la madre de su padre en la suya.

* * *

«Hola…» dijo dulcemente Emma sentándose en el sillón que conocía tan bien

«Hola…» le respondió la morena apoyando su cabeza en la pared de atrás

Un largo silencio se hizo entre las dos mujeres, Emma no sabía qué debía hacer o decir, estaba asustada de meter la pata como solía hacerlo; Regina, por su parte, escrutaba con la mirada a la rubia sentada en su frente intentando comprender qué lazo podía unirlas.

«El doctor Whale me ha dicho que se ha pasado todo el tiempo aquí…esperando que despertase…» comenzó la morena para romper el silencio.

«Sí…» dijo la rubia aún incómoda

«¿Acaso usted y yo…somos amigas?»

La rubia estalló a reír ante la pregunta de Regina, pero se recobró rápidamente al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de la morena

«¿Cómo decirlo…? Digamos que nuestra relación ha mejorado desde hace algún tiempo…pero yo no diría todavía que seamos amigas»

«Oh…» respondió Regina aún más confusa

«Digamos que tenemos intereses comunes, si lo prefiere…» completó Emma hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar todo signo de nerviosismo.

«Entonces, ¿por qué se ha quedado?» preguntó Regina con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta nunca se le había pasado por la mente a Emma. Ella debía estar ahí, es todo. Por Henry. Sí, por supuesto que por Henry. No había otra explicación posible.

Emma sintió su cabeza hervir mientras reflexionaba a la rapidez de la luz. ¿Qué debía decirle a Regina sobre su pasado? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Mentirle? ¿Darle la información poco a poco? No tuvo tiempo de encontrar las respuestas, porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

Antes de tener la confirmación de que podía entrar, Henry cerró la puerta tras él y fue a hundirse en los brazos de Emma

«Buenos días, mamá» dijo él dirigiéndose a Regina que lo miró como si acabara de ver un fantasma

«Ma…» la morena no terminó la palabra, el asombro de descubrir que tenía un hijo la conmocionó

«Quizás deberías haber esperado antes de lanzarle esa información, chico…no creo que Regina esté lista para eso…» dijo tiernamente Emma desordenándole los cabellos a su hijo… «Regina, le presento a Henry, su hijo…que resulta que también es mío…es un poco complicado…»

La morena desorbitó los ojos ante el asombro, su boca se abrió varias veces para hablar, pero ningún sonido logró salir de sus labios. Dejó que su mirada vagara de la rubia al pequeño muchacho cerca de ella varias veces y movió la cabeza como si rechazara esa verdad.

«Entonces…heu…¿usted y yo? ¿Tenemos un hijo juntas, es eso?»

«Sí…» respondió la rubia hundiéndose de nuevo en la turbación total

«¿Eso quiere decir que usted y yo…en fin…estamos…?»

Emma la detuvo rápidamente haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos

«No…no….nunca en la vida…no es en absoluto lo que cree…»

«Pero…»

«Yo soy la madre biológica de Henry…y usted es su madre adoptiva…nuestra relación se para ahí…» declaró Emma lo más rápidamente posible

«Oh…» dijo Regina poniéndose roja de vergüenza ante su confusión

«Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, Regina…más tarde volvemos…en fin, si está de acuerdo, por supuesto»

«SÍ…»se precipitó a responder la morena sin saber por qué eso le llegaba al corazón.

Regina tendió una mano hacia Henry que no se hizo de rogar para ir hacia ella y rodearla con sus pequeños brazos.

«Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, mamá» le susurró él al oído dejándole un beso en su mejilla

Regina retrocedió un poco y observó al pequeño como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Buscó sus palabras con precaución para no herirlo.

«Henry…yo…siento no reconocerte…pero sé que mi corazón se ha estrechado cuando te he visto entrar en la habitación…y…si me das un poco de tiempo…quizás…»

«Chuuutt…no pasa nada…lo que cuenta que estés bien» le respondió el pequeño con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Cuando Regina se encontró sola en su habitación, el pánico comenzó a ganar terreno. Cerró los ojos e intentó asimilar todo lo que acababa de saber de su vida. Dejó que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, después se hundió lo máximo que pudo en sus sábanas para intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

Emma convocó a todos los habitantes de Storybooke esa misma tarde en la gran sala del ayuntamiento, que tenía capacidad para acoger a casi todo el mundo. Les explicó los sucesos de las últimas horas, la manera en la que Regina había salvado a la ciudad, la maldición de la que la antigua alcaldesa era la víctima. Se decidió, por el bien de Regina, que esta no debía, de momento, conocer sus orígenes, todos utilizarían el nombre que se les había dado al crearse la ciudad, y nadie mencionaría el Bosque Encantado, al menos en presencia de Regina.

Algunos incrédulos emitieron la hipótesis de que quizás la morena estaba fingiendo su pérdida de memoria para poder otra vez hacerse con el poder, pero Emma y Snow les tranquilizaron afirmando que Regina ya no era la misma persona que habían conocido antes, y su cambio se había efectuado incluso antes de que la maldición la alcanzara.

Hook tuvo que resignarse a quitarse su garfio y ponerse la prótesis para doblegarse a los deseos de Emma de ser personas los más "normales" posibles. El doctor Whale aconsejó a Regina consultar a Archie para intentar recuperar la memoria. Henry preparó lo mejor que pudo la casa de su madre para su regreso inmediato, y Emma continuó yendo varias veces a visitarla al hospital para llevarle apoyo y consuelo.

* * *

Era el gran día. Regina salía finalmente del hospital para volver a su casa. Estaba ansiosa y no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a pasar las cosas partir de ese momento, pero estaba tranquila porque tenía a alguien a su lado que estaría ahí para ayudarla. Tenía a Emma.

Emma le había prometido algunos días atrás estar ante el menor problema, a la menor inquietud, a no importa qué hora del día o de la noche, y eso había bastado para tranquilizar a la morena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sofá de la morena degustando un chocolate caliente preparado por Henry, que las había esperado en la mansión. La morena se había quedado impresionada al descubrir SU casa, pero un sentimiento extraño la había invadido cuando había traspasado el umbral. Se había llegado al acuerdo de que Henry se quedara con Regina para que no se encontrase sola a su vuelta y sobre todo, porque Emma necesitaba estar sola. No había tenido ni un solo minutos para ella desde hacía semanas, y sentía una necesidad urgente de olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Emma dejó su taza sobre la mesa baja y se levantó despacio lanzando una mirada a Regina que parecía perdida.

«¿Va a estar bien?» le preguntó dulcemente la rubia

Regina se contentó con asentir evitando todo contacto visual con Emma. La verdad es que estaba asustada. No quería encontrarse sola en esa gran casa que no conocía, con un hijo que tampoco conocía. Agarró a Emma por el brazo y le pidió manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

«¿Sería mucho abusar si le pido que se quede un poco más?»

Emma fue tomada por sorpresa y se sintió conmovida ante tanta turbación y dudas en la voz de la morena. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Regina

«Gracias…» murmuró la morena hundiendo de nuevo sus labios en el néctar de chocolate

«No hay de qué…»

«Es solo que…no tengo a nadie, ¿comprende?»

«Comprendo…» afirmó Emma mirándola compasivamente

«¿Puedo hacerle un pregunta, Emma?»

«Por supuesto…todo lo que quiera»

«¿Por qué nadie ha venido a verme? ¿O incluso preguntar por mí? Usted es la única persona de esta ciudad que se preocupa por mí»

Emma no sabía cómo responde a esa pregunta. Por supuesto, hubiera sido más fácil decirle la verdad, que la gente de la ciudad guardaba aún mucho rencor a la antigua Reina, pero ¿cómo explicarle a una persona que se despierta sin ningún recuerdo que nadie la espera en casa, que nadie, en efecto, se interesa por su suerte?

«Heu…ya sabe…la gente aquí muestra poco lo que sienten…debe ser por eso…» intentó Emma para no herir a Regina «pero muchas personas me han preguntado a menudo por usted»

«De acuerdo…» se resignó la morena dejando a su vez la taza sobre la mesa

«Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche si quiere….solo tengo que avisar a Mary Margaret…» se sintió obligada a añadir Emma ante el desasosiego de la morena

«No querría abusar…»

«No sea boba…¡soy yo la que lo ha propuesto!»

El rostro de Regina se estiró en una gran sonrisa, y Emma no necesitó nada más para saber su respuesta. Envió un rápido mensaje a Snow para avisarla, y después apagó el teléfono para no ser molestada. La morena parecía aliviada con su presencia y Henry estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con sus dos madres sin que estas se tirasen los trastos a la cabeza como en el pasado.

«Le propondría algo para beber, pero parece que no tengo ninguna idea de donde están las cosas en esta casa…»

«No necesito nada…y además a Henry le encantará enseñarle todo, no se preocupe…»

A pesar de los días pasados juntas en el hospital, las dos mujeres aún se sentían incómodas al encontrarse solas las dos. Hasta ahora, sus conversaciones se habían limitado a Henry, o al "falso accidente de coche" que Regina había tenido y que había causado su amnesia. Emma se sentía culpable del estado de la morena, y Regina no sabía hasta dónde estaba autorizada para cuestionar a la rubia, aunque millares de preguntas asaltaban su mente.

«¿Era una buena madre?» soltó de repente Regina como si la pregunta le quemara en los labios desde hacía tiempo

«Sí…en fin…no sé antes de que yo viniera a Storybrooke, pero por lo que he visto desde mi llegada…sí, es una buena madre, Regina. Ha sabido inculcar a Henry valores, le ha dado amor, haría lo que sea para protegerlo»

«No debía ser tan buena madre como dice si Henry sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarla a Boston» respondió Regina bajando la mirada.

Emma puso su mano sobre la de la morena y se la apretó dulcemente sin saber qué responder.

* * *

Emma había conformado un consejo para hacer todo lo posible para curar a Regina de su amnesia. Se reunían una vez a la semana desde hacía un mes y conversaban juntos de lo que llamaban "operación Regina", en deferencia a Henry. El consejo estaba constituido por Snow, David, Belle, el hada azul, Granny, Archie y el doctor Whale. Cada uno intentaba aportar los conocimientos en su terreno.

«Yo no puedo hacer nada más, Emma…Regina viene a nuestras sesiones, pero hablar no la ayuda a recobrar la memoria»

«¿Y la hipnosis?» propuso Emma, agitándose nerviosamente en la silla

«Quiero intentarlo…pero estoy casi seguro de que no funcionará…la hipnosis revive recuerdos que están hundidos en nuestra memoria, pero en el caso de Regina, su memoria ha sido borrada»

«¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!» se irritó la rubia pasándose las manos por los cabellos

«El estado de Regina se debe a una maldición, no la vamos a ayudar con los métodos clásicos…solo la magia podría lograrlo…» declaró el hada azul sin mucho convencimiento

Una chispa de esperanza pasó por los ojos de Emma, la magia, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Salvo que con la muerte de Gold y la amnesia de Regina, nadie practicaba magia, en todo caso no esa clase de magia. Regina le había enseñado un par de cosas en Nerverland, pero nada útil para tal situación.

«Belle…¿habrá alguna cosa en la tienda de Gold que nos pueda ser útil? ¿Un grimorio o un libro de hechizos?»

«Heu…no lo sé…no he tenido fuerzas para volver ahí…pero te puedo dar las llaves y tú misma puedes mirar si quieres»

«Pasaré mañana por la mañana…ahora es hora de que vuelva…le he prometido a Regina y a Henry que iríamos a dar un paseo y ya llego tarde»

Snow y David intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, pero eligieron no decirle nada a su hija de momento. Lo que en un principio debía ser una noche se había transformado en una semana, después en otra, para al final no tener fin. Emma se había mudado con Henry a casa de Regina, y pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ellos. No abandonaba su trabajo, al contrario, pero lo esencial de su actividad consistía en encontrar una solución para que la Reina recobrase sus recuerdos.

Aunque la pareja Charming comprendía la actitud de su hija, su ausencia se hacía pesada, y Snow tenía en la cabeza que la implicación de Emma con Regina era solo un pretexto para evitar a sus dos pretendientes, Neal y Hook, a quienes nos les faltaba imaginación para intentar seducirla.

Emma, por su parte, no lo veía de ese modo. Ella estaba haciendo lo que era justo para Regina y para su hijo. Ella quería que Henry volviese a tener a su madre adoptiva, y no a una mujer privada de todo pasado, una madre que era incapaz de acordarse a qué edad había dado sus primeros pasos, o le había salido su primer diente. Solo actuaba por el bien de Henry, al menos, es de lo que se intentaba convencer.

* * *

«¡He vuelto!» gritó la rubia colgando su chaqueta de cuero en el perchero de la entrada

«Estamos arriba…» respondieron a la vez Regina y Henry

Emma se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para admirar el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante ella, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al descubrir a Regina en plena lucha con un mando de video consola. Henry había decidido iniciar a su madre en la modernidad de este mundo, y a la vez compartir con ella un momento privilegiado.

Emma se sorprendió apreciando esos momentos. El malestar y las reticencias del comienzo habían dejado sitio a momentos de risas y de complicidad, a largas conversaciones por la noche junto a la chimenea, y a cenas en familia preparadas por la morena que redescubría, poco a poco, el placer de la cocina.

Al ver que Regina no conseguía domar aquel aparato infernal que tenía en las manos, Emma decidió volar a su rescate y honrar su apelativo de Salvadora ayudándola.

«¡Deme eso…le voy a enseñar cómo poner en su lugar a nuestro hijo!» declaró la rubia cogiendo el mando de las manos de una Regina aliviada.

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia y abandonó de buen grado su sitio para dejar que Emma se ocupara de la partida. Se quedó sentada entre su hijo y su otra madre y un sentimiento de plenitud la embargó. No se acordaba de su relación anterior con la sheriff de la ciudad, pero lo que estaba viviendo desde su regreso del hospital la llenaba de felicidad. Emma se había mostrado atenta a sus necesidades, reconfortante, siempre presente, incluso cuando Regina se despertaba en plena noche a causa de las pesadillas que no podía explicar. En esos momentos, Regina bajaba al encuentro de Emma, instalada en el sofá del gran salón y se colocaba a su lado. Emma nunca la había cuestionado o rechazado, abría la manta para que la morena pudiera deslizarse bajo ella, y rápidamente volvía a dormirse.

Mientras que Henry luchaba por intentar conservar su ventaja sobre su madre, Emma sintió la mano de Regina posarse en su muslo, y sintió una repentina ola de calor. Desvió los ojos de la pantalla para posar su mirada en la morena a su lado que le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante. Conmocionada, la rubia chocó contra la pared virtual y vio su Lamborghini reducido a pedazos.

«¡GANÉ!» gritó alegremente Henry levantándose para hacer su pequeño baile de victoria.

«Lo siento…» susurró Regina al oído de Emma, aún conmocionada por la penetrante mirada de la morena, así como por la cálida mano apoyada en su muslo.

«Solo es un juego…»gruñó Emma visiblemente molesta por haberse dejado desestabilizar tan fácilmente.

La rubia intentó entonces comprender las razones de su turbación instantes antes cuando había sentido la mano de Regina en su muslo. Intentaba por todos los medios convencerse de que era solo una reacción física, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la tocaba, y el menor contacto provocaba en ella olas de deseo que no podía controlar, sí, debía ser eso, no había otra explicación. Después de todo, sufría una permanente presión por parte de Neal y de Hook, y eso acababa por tener consecuencias que no se esperaba.

Después de volver en sí, se unió a Regina y Henry que la esperaban en el salón, ya preparados para ir de paseo. La morena no parecía diferente a otros días, su gesto de hacía un momento parecía ser perfectamente anodino, al menos para ella, pero de todas maneras, Emma decidió mantener las distancias, prefiriendo quedarse ligeramente retrasada y juguetear con su teléfono.

«¿Está preocupada, Emma?» preguntó la morena ralentizando el paso.

«Heu…no…no en absoluto…» respondió secamente la rubia guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros.

«¿He hecho acaso algo malo?»

El rostro de la morena se ensombreció y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a dibujarse en el contorno de sus ojos. Emma no pudo soportar esa visión y tendió la mano hacia Regina que la atrapó dulcemente.

«No…no ha hecho nada malo…es solo Neal que insiste para que cenemos juntos…» mintió Emma para tranquilizar a la morena

«¿Por qué na va?»

«No lo sé…» respondió Emma sorprendida ante la pregunta de Regina

«Debería darle otra oportunidad, después de todo, es el padre de nuestro hijo, supongo que es un hombre de bien si en el pasado confió usted en él»

Emma sonrió a Regina que recobró su buen humor y aprovecho para bromear con la rubia sobre sus dos pretendientes.

Durante sus largas conversaciones nocturnas, Emma le había confiado a Regina quién era Neal para ella y para Henry, había encontrado normal que la Regina fuera informada de que el padre de su hijo estaba también presente en Storybrooke y que él deseaba reavivar la llama que en un pasado hubo entre ellos. La rubia incluso había hablado también de sus propios sentimientos, por supuesto callándose voluntariamente algunos detalles, como el hecho de que había creído que su amor de juventud había muerto. Aún quería a Neal, y lo querrá siempre, pero algo en ella se había roto. No sabía si podría encontrar un equilibrio con el padre de su hijo, y sobre todo, si lo deseaba.

También había hablado de Killian, del beso que se habían dado, de la turbación que el hombre provocaba en ella, omitiendo evidentemente las condiciones de ese beso.

Regina la había escuchado durante largas horas, preguntándose lo que sería ser cortejada, ser objeto de deseo de otra persona, de ser el centro de las preocupaciones de alguien, después había acabado por decirle a la rubia lo único que pensaba saber del amor: « _La duda no tiene lugar en el amor. Amar a alguien es sentirlo, saberlo, en lo más profundo de nuestro ser»_

La rubia había asentido en el momento, pero ahora, después de lo que había sentido después de un contacto tan inocente como una mano apoyada sobre su muslo, se preguntaba si al final no debería darle una oportunidad a uno u otro de sus amores.

«Tiene razón…debería ir…después de todo es el padre de mi hijo»

Regina sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, dolor que no comprendió y que atribuyó a la fatiga por la larga caminata. Aún estaba débil, y a pesar del mes que había pasado descansando en su gran casa, a veces sentía que su cuerpo le fallaba. A menudo cuando Emma no estaba a su lado.

A pesar de su dolor, se obligó a sonreír a la rubia y retiró delicadamente su mano de la de Emma para deslizarla en su bolsillo y apretar el puño.

«Querría trabajar…me aburro en la casa…y en algún momento tendré que retomar alguna actividad…¡usted no va a mantenerme toda la vida!» declaró Regina con un tono mucho más frío del que Emma estaba acostumbrada en ese mes.

La rubia, en un primer momento, suspiró ante el pedido de Regina, pero se vio forzada a admitir que era más que legítimo.

«Tendré que hablar con el doctor Whale y el doctor Hopper»

«¡No es usted mi madre, Emma! ¡No es usted quien tiene que decidir si puedo o no trabajar!» concluyó Regina con un tono que le recordó a Emma hasta qué punto la Reina podía ser fría cuando lo quería.

El resto del paseo se hizo en silencio, lo que no dejó de inquietar a Henry, deseando que la relación entre sus madres no volviera a ser como cuando se conocieron. La cena se desarrolló bajo el mismo ambiente, y sin hablarse, la morena y la rubia se fueron a acostar dejando de lado su tradicional conversación nocturna.

* * *

Emma convocó al consejo a la mañana siguiente. Necesitaba resultados y rápidamente. El ambiente bastante execrable de la ciudad la había empujado a redoblar esfuerzos para que la morena recobrase sus recuerdos rápidamente y ella pudiera recobrar su vida. Se convino que Regina podía trabajar si lo deseaba, pero era impensable que retomara su puesto en el ayuntamiento, el riesgo de que encontrara algo que llamara su atención era demasiado grande.

Snow propuso que Regina podría ayudarla en el colegio, y así también podría echarle un ojo. Emma en un principio había fruncido el ceño, dudando, pero al final acabó por admitir que era la solución más oportuna de momento, y extrañamente, Snow parecía contenta ante la idea de pasar tiempo con Regina.

* * *

La búsqueda en la tienda de Gold había sido infructuosa, y la rubia estaba visiblemente irritada cuando llegó a Granny para devolverle las llaves a Belle que saboreaba un chocolate en la barra.

«¿Qué ocurre de verdad?» preguntó Belle persuadida de que el malestar de la rubia no era solo por la ausencia de soluciones en la tienda

«¿Cómo que qué pasa? Estoy encerrada con mi peor enemiga desde hace un mes, ¡eso es lo que pasa!»

Belle sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Emma. No necesitaba que la rubia le diera más explicaciones sobre su comportamiento, ella lo sabía. Sabía lo que era enamorarse de la persona que se supone que tienes que odiar sobre todas las cosas, y sabía también que ni Emma ni Regina estaban aún preparadas para enfrentarse a eso, pero cuando ese día llegase, ella estaría ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Emma miró su móvil que marcaba 03:58, y habría jurado que había oído ruido proveniente de la cocina. Puso la oreja y saltó cuando escuchó un ruido sordo que provenía del pasillo. Pasó su mano de forma mecánica bajo la almohada y notó el frío metal de su arma bajo los dedos. Había tomado esa costumbre desde que vivía con Henry, ella no dejaba nunca su arma de servicio sin vigilancia, nunca se sabía. Cogió el arma con su mano derecha y puso la aplicación de linterna en su móvil para poder orientarse en la oscuridad sin levantar sospechas.

Emma se acercó a paso sigiloso al pasillo que recorrió con la mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, con su arma apuntada hacia el frente. Vio una silueta detrás de la superficie de trabajo que sujetaba uno de los cuchillos de Regina.

«¡Ni un movimiento!» soltó Emma alumbrando al intruso con su teléfono

Un ruido metálico se escuchó cuando el cuchillo tocó el suelo, mientras que la silueta descubierta por Emma se agachaba para protegerse detrás de la barra.

«Emma, soy yo…no dispare…»

«¿Regina?»

«Sí…» respondió la morena dulcemente levantándose temerosa, con la manos en alto como si estuviera arrestada.

Emma presionó el interruptor a su derecha y dejó el arma encima de la encimera justo delante de ella.

«Pero, ¿qué está rebuscando en la cocina a esta hora?» digo irritada Emma

«Yo…no podía dormir…he decidido preparar el desayuno»

«¿A oscuras?»

«¡No quería despertarla!» se irritó esta vez Regina sintiendo cómo el enfado se apoderaba de ella.

«Vale…bien, ha sido una equivocación…» respondió Emma sentándose en uno de los taburetes delante de ella.

«Lo siento…es solo que mañana es el gran día…y estoy un poco nerviosa»

Al día siguiente Regina tomaba posesión como asistente escolar junto con Mary Margaret. Aunque había deseado trabajar, no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararse para ello, y sobre todo qué le esperaba. Emma había intentado tranquilizarla sobre ese tema, pero Regina no había logrado deshacerse completamente de sus miedos.

«Todo va a ir bien, Regina…Y además, aunque no fuera así…encontraremos otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Lo sé…lo sé…» respondió la morena pasándose nerviosamente las manos por los cabellos… «Imagine que no le gusto a Mary Margaret, que no esté a la altura de sus expectativas, que todos esos niños desinquietos me saquen de quicio, que…»

«¡STOP! Stop, Regina…todo va a ir bien, se lo aseguro…permítase a sí misma el beneficio de la duda, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma puso su mano sobre la de la morena y esta se calmó inmediatamente. Emma tenía ese efecto sobre Regina, ella sabía exactamente cómo tranquilizarla.

«Gracias…» le respondió la morena con una tímida sonrisa

«Venga, acuéstese ahora. No querrá tener ojeras mañana, en el primer día»

La rubia arrastró a la morena detrás de ella y la condujo al salón. Emma había aceptado desde hacía tiempo compartir su cama con la morena cuando esta no conseguía dormir a causa de sus espantosas pesadillas en las que se veía arrancando corazones a la gente.

* * *

Mary Margaret acogió a Regina con una sonrisa crispada, aunque ella se había ofrecido voluntaria para colmar la necesidad de la morena de trabajar, debía reconocer que tenía cierta aprehensión. ¿Cómo lograría no dejar transparentar todo ese rencor y esa cólera que todavía podía sentir hacia la antigua Reina? Emma le había aconsejado que viera a Regina como una persona completamente diferente a la que fue en el pasado, lo que en realidad era verdad, la morena no tenía ningún rasgo en común con su antigua vida. Ahora ella atenta, dulce, acogedora, buscaba permanentemente querer satisfacer a Henry o a Emma. Para alguien que no hubiera conocido nunca a la antigua Reina, habría sido imposible imaginar las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado, y Emma contaba con ese cambio radical de comportamiento para rehabilitar a la antigua Reina antes de que esta recobrara la memoria.

Como cada día, la rubia se unió a Belle en la tienda de Gold para encontrar algún indicio de la manera de romper la maldición. Esperaba encontrar un día algo que la pusiera por el buen camino. Belle había aceptado acompañarla en su búsqueda sabiendo pertinentemente que la rubia no encontraría nada, pero se había dicho que era preferible que alguien estuviera presente para Emma, en caso de que en algún momento la rubia tuviera ganas de hablar.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada de la tienda sonó y las dos mujeres miraron estupefactas, nadie a parte de ellas dos había traspasado esa puerta desde la muerte de Gold.

«¿Belle? ¿Emma?»

Las dos mujeres reconocieron la voz del hada azul y caminaron hacia ella en un mismo movimiento. Emma nunca se había encontrado cómoda en presencia del hada azul, algo en ella le daba escalofríos por la espalda, pero no sabría determinar qué, y por eso siempre estaba en guardia en su presencia.

«¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?» preguntó Belle vacilante y tan sorprendida como la rubia de ver al hada delante de ellas.

«De hecho, soy yo la que puedo hacer algo por vosotras. Creo que lo que tengo que decir no le va a gustar, Emma»

La rubia cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una mirada cargada de curiosidad al hada. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que hablara.

«He pensado mucho en la situación de la Reina Malvada»

«¡No la llame así!» gruñó Emma acercándose rápidamente al hada

«Hum…de acuerdo…lo siento…como decía, he estado pensando mucho en la situación de…¿Regina? Y algo me ha venido esta mañana. La magia no podrá ayudarla a recuperar la memoria, ni el polvo de Hada, al contrario de lo que pensaba…Regina es víctima de una maldición, y como toda maldición solo un acto de amor verdadero puede romperla»

Emma frunció el ceño, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pensó sobre lo que el hada le acababa de decir y tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que tenía razón. Se acordaba de la manera en que ella había roto la primera maldición lanzada por Regina misma. Fue admitiéndose a sí misma y a su hijo sus profundos sentimientos hacia él cómo la magia operó y la maldición se rompió, devolviendo a la gente los recuerdos de sus pasadas vidas.

Belle miraba cómo la rubia caminaba de un lado para otro en la tienda estrujándose las meninges. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Rumpel no había dejado de decirle que el Amor Verdadero era el poder supremo, nada podía detenerlo. Y era evidente para ella que pronto Emma y Regina se darían cuenta de sus respetivos sentimientos. Aunque de momento, nada podía dejarlo suponer.

«¡Estamos perdidos…!» dijo Emma con voz desesperada «Regina nunca recuperará la memoria»

«Aún nada está perdido Emma…siempre hay una esperanza»

«¿Cuál? El Amor Verdadero de Regina está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, te recuerdo, y a la vista de su último intento por devolverlo a la vida, ¡no quiero realmente volver a intentarlo!»

«Olvida a Daniel…debe haber alguien más…» respondió Belle con media sonrisa

La sheriff continuó de aquí para allá, esperando tener una revelación que le dijera la manera de salvar a Regina. Cuando se disponía a rendirse, su mirada fue atraída por un móvil infantil colgado no lejos de ella. No cualquier móvil, aquel formado por unicornios de cristal, era el móvil que presidía la habitación que ella debería haber ocupado en el Bosque Encantado. Una chispa paso por sus ojos, y finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba desde hacía semanas.

«Henry…» murmuró la rubia acariciando el objeto con las yemas de los dedos

«¿Qué?» preguntó Belle sorprendida

«Henry es la solución, si solo un acto de amor verdadero puede salvar a Regina, ese acto debe venir de Henry. Él es el único, aquí y en la vida, que ha amado de verdad a Regina»

«Emma…»

«¿Qué? ¡Es completamente lógico!»

«Sí…tienes razón…» se resignó Belle para no herir a Emma, ya se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano, que Henry no era la solución.

* * *

La sheriff pasó como todas las tardes a buscar a su hijo a la salida de clase, con la excepción de que hoy también debería esperar a Regina. La morena y el pequeño caminaron hacia el coche amarillo, evidentemente mal aparcado, de la rubia, dados de la mano. La rubia creyó percibir de lejos la risa de la morena y sus propias dudas sobre ese primer día se esfumaron. Henry se sentó atrás mientras que Regina batallaba con el cinturón de seguridad que se negaba a destrabarse.

«¡Ya es hora de que cambie de coche, Emma!»

«¡Mi coche está perfecto tal y como está! Y si no le conviene, querida, puede hacer el trayecto a pie, nada se lo impide»

«Solo era una sugerencia…no es para ponerse de esa manera»

Henry sonrió en la parte de atrás, acostumbrado a las puyas verbales de sus dos madres. Aunque sus ataques no tenían nada que ver a lo que era antes, la morena y la rubia no podían evitar picarse mutuamente. Si Henry no conociera el pasado en común, habría podido jurar que las dos mujeres flirteaban la una con la otra descaradamente.

Regina contó en detalle su jornada a Emma durante la cena, le explicó cuáles eran sus funciones, así como el papel que ella iba a jugar en la educación de las queridas cabecitas rubias de Storybooke. Ver a la antigua reina tan relajada y feliz terminó por convencer a Emma de que había elegido bien. Incluso se preguntaba si realmente quería poner fin a la maldición, porque la Regina que descubría día a día, lograba enternecerla, había acabado por sentir afección por esta mujer que vivía cada instante como un nuevo descubrimiento. A veces la envidiaba, cuando Emma se acordaba de las cosas dolorosas de su pasado, envidiaba a la morena por no sentir eso, por estar alejada completamente de la pena, de la culpabilidad, de la cólera…

Cada noche, en el momento de acostarse, Henry interrogaba a su madre biológica sobe el estado de sus investigaciones, él quería saberlo todo, y la esperanza siempre hacía aparición. Él se había involucrado todo lo posible para ayudar a Regina a recobrar la memoria.

«¿Entonces?»

«Creo que tengo la solución, chico…¿te acuerdas de la manera en que yo rompí la maldición de tu madre?»

Henry asintió y una brizna de esperanza nació en sus ojos

«Amor Verdadero…por supuesto…tenía que haberlo pensado antes»

«Ya….a veces no vemos lo que tenemos delante de las narices»

«¿Quién? ¿Cómo?»

«Tranquilo, chico…en primer lugar tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante…y quiero que me respondas honestamente….no debes tener miedo de herir mis sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?»

Henry frunció el ceño y cogió su almohada que estrujó contra él mientas su madre le hacía esa pregunta aparentemente tan importante.

«¿Quieres a tu madre? Quiero decir… ¿consideras aún a Regina como tu madre, incluso después de haberme reencontrado?»

El chico vaciló y pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder casi con vergüenza.

«Ella es mi madre, por supuesto, me ha criado, pero es verdad que desde que descubrí la verdad, ya no le tengo el mismo amor. Algo se ha roto en mí, ¿comprendes?»

«Comprendo, chico…comprendo…» respondió Emma abrazando a su hijo.

Sí, Emma comprendía, aunque ella había descubierto que David y Mary Margaret eran sus padres, nunca había logrado considerarlos como tales. Así que sí, comprendía muy bien a Henry. Llevaría quizás mucho tiempo para que su hijo recuperase los sentimientos que un día pudo sentir hacia su madre, pero ella no desesperaba, sabía que funcionaría, estaba segura.

* * *

Su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo cogió con un gesto mecánico y lo dejó en la mesa que tenía delante.

«¿Neal o Killian?» preguntó Regina acercándose a la rubia con dos tazas de chocolate.

«Killian…» respondió la rubia agarrando la taza tendida por la morena

«Va a tener que decidirse, Emma. No va a poder hacer esperar a dos hombres indefinidamente»

«¿Y desde cuándo es usted una experta en relaciones amorosas?» replicó la rubia de forma más dura de lo que hubiera querido.

«Tiene razón…no sé nada» respondió Regina molesta ante la réplica de la rubia

«Regina…perdón…lo siento…a veces me falta tacto»

«Solo intento ser su amiga, Emma, si no quiere mis consejos, dígamelo antes de recordarme sin parar mi condición»

«Lo siento, Regina…de verdad…¡soy una idiota!»

La falta de reacción de la morena hacía sentirse peor a Emma que no sabía qué decir para retomar una conversación normal.

«¿Sabe qué? Tiene razón. Debo hacer una elección. Voy a dar una oportunidad a cada uno»

«¿Un trio?» dijo asombrada Regina

Emma estalló a reír ante la inocencia y la ingenuidad de la morena, pero se detuvo rápidamente para no herirla más.

«No, Regina, no un trio. No es que yo sea puritana, y confieso que la idea es seductora, pero no. Le voy a proponer una cena a Neal este fin de semana, y el siguiente a Killian»

«Buena idea…» respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

* * *

La semana transcurrió bajo el mismo esquema. Emma dejaba a Regina y a Henry en el colegió, ella se iba al trabajo, se encontraba con Belle y Ruby para desayunar en Granny, volvía al trabajo, después pasaba a recoger a la morena y su hijo a la salida de clase. Regina preparaba la cena, se sentaban a la mesa los tres en el gran salón, Henry se iba a acostar, y las dos mujeres se sentaban en el sofá para compartir sus jornadas.

Su pequeña rutina tenía algo de reconfortante, y por primera vez en su vida Henry tenía la impresión de tener una verdadera familia, cierto, no muy convencional, pero una familia de todas maneras. Regina continuaba con sus sesiones con Archie aunque estas no tenían éxito, pero a la morena le gustaba esos encuentros semanales que le permitían hablar libremente con alguien del que ella no esperaba nada, alguien que, pasara lo que pasara, no la juzgaría.

Ese viernes no escapó a la regla, se dirigió a la consulta del psicólogo y comenzó a contarle su semana de locos en el trabajo. Al cabo de anécdotas, Regina comenzó a hablarle de la cita de Emma al día siguiente con el padre del hijo que tenían en común.

«¿Comprende? Después de todo, prefiero que salga con él, es el padre de Henry, y además Killian me da escalofríos, algo no va con ese tipo. Pero debo reconocer que esa cita solo me gusta a medias. ¿Y si ella decide darle una oportunidad, si decide vivir con él, llevarse a Henry con ellos? Voy a encontrarme completamente sola. Ya no tendré nada…ni a nadie»

«Emma no haría nunca una cosa parecida, Regina…nunca le quitaría a Henry»

«Ya…de todas maneras…» soltó Regina cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

«¿Qué es lo que le da más miedo Regina?»

«¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Es solo que Emma y Henry son todo lo que tengo! ¡Y no puedo perder a Emma! ¡No quiero! ¡Sobre todo no por uno de esos dos monigotes! Ninguno de los dos la merece»

«¿Está acaso celosa?» preguntó Archie ya convencido de la mordaz contestación de la morena

«Pero, ¿qué está diciendo? ¡Ha perdido la cabeza, querido doctor! ¡Y para un psicólogo, es un problema!»

Regina cogió su bolso, que tenía al lado, sacó los billetes de su cartera, que dejó en el escritorio del médico antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella violentamente

Celosa…¿estaría celosa? Después de todo, es verdad que ella y Emma empezaban a parecerse a una pareja. Vivían juntas, tenían un hijo juntas, se pinchaban constantemente, pero siempre estaban presentes la una para la otra. Incluso dormían juntas mucho más a menudo de lo necesario. Regina había encontrado la excusa perfecta para que Emma aceptara que ella fuera a dormir a su lado, fingía dormirse cuando veían una película o durante sus conversaciones, y la rubia nunca había tenido corazón para pedirle que se fuera a su habitación.

Celosa…quizás sí estaba un poco celosa. Pero no de la manera en que lo dio a entender Archie. Simplemente tenía miedo de perder el afecto de Emma y tener que compartirlo.

Al volver a casa esa noche, Regina no tuvo ganas de preparar la cena. Subió y se encerró en su habitación, pretextando una horrible migraña debido a la sesión con Archie, y dejó a Henry y a Emma vía libre para que hicieran la cena. Escuchó a la rubia preguntar a Henry si le apetecía una pizza, y sonrió, a su pesar, ante la falta de recursos de la madre biológica de su hijo.

«Una pizza…¿y por qué no un helado para el postre? ¡Ya que estamos!» refunfuñó la morena desvistiéndose rápidamente para meterse en el baño perfumado al aroma de vergel que le esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía un mes. Un mes que Regina había empezado a trabajar en el colegio. Un mes que, días tras día, se encargaba de los niños más pequeños. Actividades lúdicas por la mañana y siesta la sobremesa. De vez en cuando un cuento, pero nada que Regina no fuera capaz de llevar a cabo. Es lo que había sido decidido por el consejo para evitar que algunos niños dijeran algo inconveniente delante de la antigua Reina. Su trabajo la llenaba, y cada tarde volvía a casa junto con Emma y Henry con la sonrisa en los labios y el corazón henchido.

Un mes también que Snow la observaba. La veía interactuar con los niños, y a veces tenía la impresión de reencontrar a la antigua Regina. Aquella que iba a arroparla por las noches cuando era una niña.

Perdida en sus recuerdos y con la lágrima en el ojo, no escuchó llegar a la rubia por detrás de ella, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Emma.

«Pareciera que lo llevara haciendo toda su vida»

Snow enjugó rápidamente con el reverso de la mano la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y ofreció la más bella de las sonrisas a su hija dándose la vuelta.

«En efecto…A Regina siempre se le han dado bien los niños…»

«¿Cómo era? Quiero decir…contigo» preguntó tímidamente Emma

«Era…era formidable. Era dulce, comprensiva. Siempre sabía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para calmarme. Era atenta y amable. Todo lo contrario de lo que hayas podido escuchar de ella» rio sarcásticamente Snow

«Debió ser difícil cuando cambió»

«En efecto, pero no tengo ganas de hablar» respondió Snow alejándose de Emma que intentó retenerla por el brazo

«Lo siento…comprendo»

«No, precisamente no entiendes…no puedes comprender…Yo había perdido a mi madre, después perdí a la que consideraba como una segunda madre, perdí a mi padre y te perdí a ti…no puedes comprender Emma…Regina ha formado parte de los momentos más felices de mi vida, pero también ha sido ella quien los ha destruido. ¡Ella rompió mi vida!»

«No es la misma Regina la que vemos hoy…no puedes culparla por cosas de las que no tiene consciencia»

«No es lo que he hecho…solo acepta que es muy difícil para mí verla tan relajada hoy como si nada hubiera pasado. Es difícil, Emma, callar todo este rencor…dejarme enternecer de nuevo por esa mujer que me lo quitó todo…es difícil darme cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que haya podido hacer, aún siento cariño por ella»

Emma se quedó sola observando a Regina. A su pesar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sintió una ola de calor invadirla. Ver a la morena tan relajada y tan feliz le llenaba de felicidad el corazón. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo posterior y sacó una foto de la antigua Reina que intentaba hacer dormir a una bebé acunándola. Renombró la foto y la clasificó en su fichero Regina entre las decenas de otras fotos ya presentes.

* * *

También hacía un mes que la rubia alternaba sus citas entre Neal y Killian, sin llegar todavía a decidirse. Apreciaba los momentos que pasaba con cada uno, pero en ningún momento, se había sentido perfectamente en armonía. Reencontraba con Neal la locura de su amor de juventud, se había sumergido en las emociones de sus recuerdos, pero con Killian descubría la pasión de una relación nueva, el deseo casi animal de saltarse encima en cada cita.

Por supuesto, se había dado a sí misma una regla de oro, no acostarse con ninguno de los dos hasta no estar completamente segura.

Cuando regresaba de su cena con el apuesto pirata, Emma tuvo la agradable sorpresa de encontrarse a Regina esperándola en el sofá, con el mando de la tele en la mano, haciendo zapping furiosamente.

«Existe una cosa que se llama guía de programas televisivos, Regina…eso permite saber lo que van a poner en cada cadena»

«¡Prefiero comprobarlo por mí misma!»

«Parece que Madame está de mal humor esta noche…»

«¡Acháquelo a las hormonas si lo prefiere!»

Emma se quedó estupefacta ante la frialdad de la morena. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que a Regina no le gustaba que ella saliera los sábados por la noche, pero nunca la había acogido de esa manera a su vuelta.

«¿Qué ocurre Regina?»

«Una mujer ha desaparecido…los investigadores la buscan…pero de hecho ella ha fingido su propia muerte para poder vengarse de su marido que la engañaba»

«¡No en la película, por Dios! ¡A USTED! ¡A NOSOTRAS! ¿Qué ocurre?» se enfadó Emma ante la pasividad de la morena

«¿NOSOTRAS? ¿A caso hay un nosotras, Emma?»

«¿Qué quiere decir con eso?»

«¡Déjelo! Estoy cansada de todas maneras, voy a acostarme…»

La morena apagó la televisión y dejo delicadamente el mano sobre la mesa. Lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Emma la escuchó subir las escaleras con furia y el ruido de una puerta que se cerró estrepitosamente se escuchó en el inmenso silencio de la casa. Eso ya fue demasiado para la rubia, que subió las escaleras de dos en dos para descubrir que mosca le había picado a Regina.

«¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¿Quiere despertar a todo el barrio o qué? Menos mal que Henry duerme en casa de un compañero»

«Menos mal…» susurró la morena sin poder contener ya más sus sollozos.

Desde el "accidente", Emma había visto a menudo a la morena en estado de fragilidad, pero a pesar de eso, verla llorar era aún un suplicio para ella. La rubia no se sentía cómoda con el sufrimiento de los demás, y mucho menos con el de Regina. Sin embargo, como siempre que pasaba, se sorprendía yendo al encuentro de la morena y tomándola en sus brazos para consolarla.

«Dígame ahora lo que le pasa, Regina…» murmuró Emma enjugando las lágrimas del cansado rostro de la morena.

«Voy a perderos…a usted…y a Henry…él solo espera eso, ¿sabe?...que usted acabe eligiendo a su padre y poder vivir los tres felices…como en los cuentos de hadas, dice él»

Emma se quedó atónita ante las palabras de la morena. Ella sabía que su hijo la empujaba irremediablemente hacia su padre, pero ella nunca había imaginado que él se planteara vivir los tres juntos como si Regina no existiera. Su pecho se estrechó dolorosamente y comprendió inmediatamente lo que la morena podía estar sintiendo «Pequeño imbécil» pensó estrechando sus brazos alrededor de Regina.

«Me está haciendo pagar el hecho de que no me acuerde de él…no quiere vivir conmigo» dijo la morena entre sollozos

«Eso es falso…absolutamente falso…Henry vive en su mundo, pero él la quiere…usted es su madre tanto como lo soy yo, se lo puedo asegurar»

«No me mienta, Emma…»

La rubia deslizó su mano bajo el mentón de la morena y lo alzó para que los ojos de Regina se posaran en los suyos.

«Le prometo que nunca…nunca…nunca le voy a mentir, Regina»

Emma también se prometió tener una pequeña conversación al día siguiente con su hijo. Debía dejar las cosas claras. Se supone que Henry tiene que romper la maldición con su amor por su madre, y en cambio, su madre está convencida de que él no la quiere.

Conociendo a Henry, tenía que estar tramando algo, y por haber formado equipo con él en el pasado, la rubia sabía por experiencia que si Henry tenía una idea en la cabeza, la conseguía llevar a cabo. Y era eso lo que la inquietaba.

* * *

Recostada en los brazos de Emma, la morena nunca se había sentido tan bien. Sentía la mano de la rubia que jugaba con sus cabellos, su respiración en lo alto de su cabeza, se sentía tranquila. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado la definición de la felicidad, simplemente habría respondido «es esto»

A Regina le habría gustado recordar su relación con Emma, quería saber si siempre habían estado tan próximas, tan táctiles la una con la otra, tan…cercanas. No había otras palabras. Ella sabía por Henry y Mary Margaret que la rubia no era del tipo de gente que hacía grandes demostración de afecto, pero lo que vivían cuando estaban las dos a solas probaba lo contrario. Emma era siempre atenta, a menudo tomaba la iniciativa de acercarse a ella por la noches en el sofá, cierto, pretextando tener frío, pero siempre se las apañaba para que la morena acabara en sus brazos. Regina esperaba ese momento con impaciencia cada noche. Acurrucarse contra el cuerpo caliente y reconfortante de la sheriff se había convertido en su momento preferido del día.

«¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue la cita?» preguntó la morena alzando la cabeza hacia la rubia

«Pfff…como siempre…bien, pero nada excepcional»

«¿Qué espera exactamente de ellos?»

Emma calvó su mirada en la de Regina y se sintió turbada por la emoción que pudo leer en esos ojos avellana que tenía delante. Ella oscilaba entre la tristeza y el amor. «Espero que ellos sean tú…» se sorprendió pensando Emma antes de responder de forma mecánica

«Que me hagan vibrar…que me sienta viva…»

«¿Y no es así?»

«Me siento amada por Neal…y deseada por Killian, pero me gustaría una mezcla de los dos» respondió Emma sonriendo ampliamente incómoda ante el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

«Quizás sea porque ninguno de los dos es el bueno…»

«Quizás…» dijo Emma admitiendo que Regina seguramente tenía razón.

«En todo caso, tiene suerte…»

«¿Por?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Tiene dos hombres que están detrás de usted…»

«Yo no lo llamaría suerte…» dijo divertida la rubia

«¡Por lo menos está teniendo citas! Yo no me acuerdo lo que es ir a una…así que varias…»

A Emma se le pasó una idea por la cabeza que en el momento encontró brillante. Miró a la reina caída en sus brazos y se decidió a lanzarle la invitación.

«¡El sábado…usted y yo…cena! ¡Y no vale la pena discutir!»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cena? ¿Como una verdadera cita, quiere decir?» preguntó sorprendida Regina

«Sí…¡una de verdad! La recogeré a las 19:00. Nos la arreglaremos para que Henry pase la noche en casa de Mary Margaret o en la de un compañero. La llevaré a cenar a un buen restaurante, después la traeré a casa como el galante caballero que soy» dijo divertida Emma nerviosa ante esa idea.

«Una verdadera cita entonces…» murmuró Regina con los ojos iluminados

«Una de verdad…quizás con un beso robado en el umbral de la puerta» respondió Emma dulcemente sintiendo su corazón acelerarse imaginándose los labios de Regina sobre los suyos.

La morena depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Emma, y después se acurrucó más contra ella. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar lo que esa velada podría depararle. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitar repetirse que la felicidad era eso, estar en los brazos de la rubia.

Sintió a la madre de su hijo besar su cabellera y estrechar el agarre.

Tenía exactamente siete días para prepararse para esa cita con Emma. Siete días viviendo en una exaltación perpetua. Siete días muriéndose por ese momento tan deseado y esperado. ¡Siete días! Pero, ¿cómo iba a lograr a estar preparada solamente en siete días?

* * *

La rubia sintió un dolor lacerante en su brazo derecho, como si hubiera pasado la noche con el brazo prensado con un tornillo o con un saco de cemento encima. Intentó moverse, pero su brazo se negó a seguirla, inmediatamente bloqueado por un peso muerto descansando encima. Abrió un ojo y su frustración desapareció al instante cuando vio a Regina dormida apaciblemente pegada a ella. Se habían debido quedar dormidas, una pegada a la otra, la noche anterior, aún vestidas, Emma no veía otra explicación. Retrocedió suavemente, cogió la nuca de la morena con su mano izquierda para poder liberar su brazo dolorido, dejó delicadamente la cabeza de Regina sobre la almohada y depositó un beso en su frente, levantándose lo más despacio posible para no despertar a la antigua Reina.

La morena refunfuñó cuando sintió su cama aligerarse de peso. Abrió los ojos en el momento en que Emma ponía su mano en el pomo dela puerta.

«¿Emma? ¿A dónde va?» preguntó Regina con la voz aún somnolienta

«Chuut…vuélvase a dormir….voy a buscar a Henry» respondió la rubia sonriendo ante la expresión completamente dormida de la morena.

«Traiga croissants…¡tengo un hambre de lobo!»

Era hora de que Emma tuviera esa pequeña conversación con su hijo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Había observado que Henry se estaba comportando de manera extraña desde hacía una semana o dos con su madre adoptiva, no es que fuera desagradable, sino más bien distante. Ya no le pedía que jugara a la consola con él, ya no estaba con ella cuando cocinaba, apenas se interesaba por lo que pasaba en el colegio. ¡Fuera lo que fuera que Henry escondiera, Emma acabaría por descubrirlo!

El pequeño se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre cuando esta traspasó la puerta, una costumbre que había cogido desde que la había encontrado. Un rasgo de su carácter que definitivamente no venía de ella. Algunos genes se debían de haber saltado una generación, pensaba a menudo Emma, cuando constataba las semejanzas entre David, Snow y Henry.

«Hola, chico. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?»

«Bien…¿y tú con Hook?»

«¡Ya te he pedido que lo llames Killian! Si no te acostumbras, un día podrás meter la pata delante de tu madre»

«Ya…ya…» respondió el muchacho dándole una patada a una piedra y lanzándola lejos.

«A propósito de tu madre…»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?»

«¿Qué te hace pensar que haya hecho algo?»

«Nada…solo que generalmente cuando me hablan de ella es para decirme cosas horribles» respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros

«¡Pues ahora es al revés! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan distante con ella?»

Henry golpeó de nuevo otra piedra y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Un gesto que definitivamente tenía de Regina. Esa manera de cerrarse en sí mismo cuando el tema de conversación tomaba una dirección que no le gustaba.

«Acuérdate que se supone que tienes que romper la maldición»

«¡Eres tú la Salvadora, te recuerdo! ¡No yo!» respondió Henry evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de su madre.

«¡En este caso eres tú! ¡Lo quieras o no! Es tu amor lo que tu madre necesita para recuperar la memoria»

«¡Ese es el problema, Emma! ¡NO QUIERO QUE RECOBRE LA MEMORIA!»

Emma se detuvo bruscamente ante las palabras de su hijo. Posó una mano en su hombro y lo obligó a girarse hacia ella, cara a cara. Se arrodilló ante él para estar a su altura y clavó su mirada esmeralda en la de su hijo.

«¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres que recupere la memoria?» preguntó Emma en un tono más dulce

Henry vaciló unos instantes, abrió la boca para responder, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un gruñido indescifrable.

«Henry…»

«Sin su memoria y sin su magia, ella ya no puede hacerle daño a nadie, ¿comprendes? Y además…me gusta cómo es ella conmigo desde que es otra. Ya no está permanentemente sobre mí…y vosotras no estáis peleando todo el rato por mí…Todo está tranquilo y en calma desde que ella es diferente y no quiero que eso cambie…no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…»

«Hey…Regina ya había cambiado antes de la maldición…Estaba dispuesta a ofrecernos una nueva vida solo a nosotros…¿te acuerdas?»

«¡Eso era porque no tenía elección!»

«¡Claro que tenía elección! Pero esa no es la cuestión…Regina merece recuperar su memoria…su vida…sus recuerdos de ti…Eras el primero en querer que yo salvara a los habitantes de Storybrooke porque decías que merecían recobrar sus antiguas vidas…Es lo mismo para Regina»

«¡Era para salvar a los inocentes, Emma! ¡Salvarlos de la Reina Malvada! Hoy la Reina Malvada ya no existe…y ¡tú me pides que la vuelva a traer! Podemos ser todos felices de esta manera, sin ella…mi madre fabricará nuevos recuerdos…y todos tendremos nuestro final feliz»

Emma fue sorprendida por la determinación del muchacho. Nunca había visto ella las cosas bajo ese ángulo. Para ella, era normal que Regina recuperara su memoria, con los riesgos que eso pudiera acarrear. El resto del trayecto se hizo en silencio. Henry aún entretenido en mandar piedras lo más lejos posible con la punta de sus zapatos, y Emma reflexionando sobre lo que su hijo le acababa de decir.

Tenía que admitir que también ella amaba a esa nueva Regina, le gustaba la relación que tenían, esa complicidad, sus momentos ante la tele por las noches, le gustaba pensar que finalmente habían encontrado un equilibrio en el que todos salían ganando. Quizás sería preferible, en efecto, que la morena no volviera a ser nunca más la Reina malvada, porque, evidentemente, ella nunca habría tenido ese tipo de relación con la antigua Regina. Ante ese pensamiento, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido, con la mente confusa y tristeza en su corazón abrió la puerta de la mansión Mills.

El olor a repostería emanaba de la cocina, lo que convino a Emma que había olvidado completamente los croissants, sin embargo tan adorablemente reclamados por la morena. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio las magníficas curvas de Regina, que sacaba un plato del horno.

«¡Hace dos horas que se ha ido! Comenzaba a preocuparme» dijo la morena dejando el plato aún humeante sobre la encimera.

«Lo siento…hemos ido a dar un paseo…» respondió la rubia avergonzada

«Buenos días mamá»

«Buenos días, cariño»

«Eso tiene una pinta deliciosa, Regina…¿Qué nos ha preparado?»

«¡Pastel de manzana!» respondió la morena orgullosamente, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Henry y Emma se miraron el uno al otro. El muchacho se colocó al lado de la rubia y golpeó sus piernas con el codo. Emma se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa, pero se recobró rápidamente para no levantar las sospechas de la morena por un comportamiento completamente irracional.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿No os gustan las manzanas?» preguntó Regina perdiendo su sonrisa

«¡Somos alérgicos!» respondieron a la vez Emma y Henry

«¿Los dos?»

«Deber ser algo genético o no sé…algo de familia» dijo Emma intentando parecer lo más creíble posible

«Oh…» respondió Regina visiblemente desilusionada «bueno…se lo daré entonces a Mary Margaret mañana…»

«¡NO!» gritó Henry

«También es alérgica…» continuó Emma sonriendo de manera crispada.

Regina frunció el ceño, cogió el plato aún caliente y tiró su contenido a la basura que tenía a su izquierda. Se quitó el delantal, bastante enfadada y subió a encerrarse en su habitación. ¡Algo no iba bien en esa casa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Regina llegó a la escuela aún con la cabeza llena de pensamientos. No había dejado de pensar durante todo el domingo en la reacción que habían tenido Emma y Henry al regresar a casa. La historia de la alergia no se sostenía, es más, estaba casi convencida de haber visto ya a Emma comer tarta de manzana en Granny. ¿Era acaso ella tan mala cocinera? ¿Habría algo detrás de ese rechazo?

La mañana transcurrió a una lentitud infinita, tenía la impresión de que los niños se habían puesto todos de acuerdos para estar esa mañana de mal humor. Algunos se negaban a participar en el taller de pintura, otros dejaban caer con toda naturalidad al suelo los pequeños recipientes llenos de diversos colores, incluso, los más rebeldes, contra las paredes.

Con un placer no disimulado Regina acogió la pausa para el almuerzo. Tenía una hora solo para ella, una hora para despejar la mente e intentar calmar la agitación que se anclaba en su interior. Se unió a Mary Margaret en su despacho para compartir juntas el almuerzo, pequeño ritual que habían instituido desde la llegada de Regina a la escuela. Se sentó frente a la joven morena sin decir la menor palabra, desdobló cuidadosamente su servilleta encima de la mesa, después sacó su ensalada variada que se había preparado ella misma. Sin gran placer, se llevó el tenedor a la boca y comenzó su almuerzo.

Snow la observó por el rabillo del ojo durante varios minutos. La morena más vieja repetía los gestos como un robot. Hundía su tenedor en su plato y se lo llevaba a su boca, pero todo indicaba que no tenía ningunas ganas de comer.

«¿Algo va mal, Regina?» preguntó dulcemente Snow

«No, no…no es nada…solo que esta mañana los niños están insoportables» respondió Regina sin tomarse la molestia de levantar la cabeza.

«¿Sabes? Los niños son muy sensibles a las emociones…pueden ser que estén así porque te hayan sentido contrariada»

Regina dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa y se hundió en la silla. No servía de nada comer, ya que evidentemente su apetito no acompañaba.

«Creo que Emma y Henry quieren irse…los dos me evitan…¡y ayer se han negado a comer lo que había hecho para ellos! Pero no comprendo nada. El sábado, Emma me juró que nunca me iba a mentir, después pasó la noche conmigo, a la mañana siguiente va a…»

«¿QUÉ?» gritó Snow a punto de atragantarse.

«¿Qué de qué?»

«¿Cómo que Emma ha pasado la noche contigo?»

Snow estaba ya imaginándose a su hija y a su madrastra en una relación carnal. Una imagen de las dos mujeres desnudas, una junto a la otra, se coló en su retina y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al notar como le daba un vuelco el corazón.

«OOOOOh….No, no es eso….en fin, no es lo que imaginas…Emma y yo dormirnos a menudo juntas, pero ¡no es en absoluto lo que tú crees! Solo nos quedamos dormidas la una en los brazos de la otra…nada más» se defendió una Regina que se ponía cada vez más roja sintiéndose cogida en falta.

Snow se tragó dificultosamente el trozo de sándwich aún en su boca, cogió la botella de agua que tenía delante y bebió un gran trago lamentando amargamente que solo fuera agua lo que había en la botella. Necesitaba algo más fuerte en ese momento. Dejó la botella con un gesto lento y preciso, después carraspeó y preguntó curiosa

«¿Qué quieres decir con "a menudo"?»

«No lo sé….al principio era sobre todo por mis pesadillas…ahora es porque generalmente nos dormimos viendo la televisión o mientras charlamos»

«Oh…de acuerdo…ok…»

«Me gusta, ¿sabes?...dormir en los brazos de Emma…quiero decir…me siento a salvo»

«¡No necesito detalles!» concluyó Snow agitando los brazos delante de ella «así que el sábado, vosotras habéis…en fin, eso…, y después, ¿qué?»

«Ah, sí…después ella se fue a buscar a Henry…y después estaban los dos muy raros cuando regresaron…quizás …» pensó Regina

«¿Quizás qué?»

«¿No te vas a atragantar si te lo digo?» preguntó la antigua Reina inquieta

Snow miró a su madrastra tanto con curiosidad como con miedo. ¿Qué podría ser lo que le iba a anunciar? Ya imaginar a Emma tomar en sus brazos a Regina para dormir rozaba su umbral de tolerancia.

«Di…ya veremos»

«A menos que Emma lamente haberme invitado el sábado que viene…a….en fin…quiero decir…»

«¿A qué Regina?» se enfadó la joven morena impaciente de saber lo que seguía

«A una cita» dijo la mayor vigilando la reacción de la mujer que tenía en frente

Snow abrió los ojos de par en par ante la revelación de Regina. Su día iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. ¡Pronto se esperaría a que Regina le confesara que Emma la había besado, pedido en matrimonio, propuesto huir juntas, o quién sabe qué!

Sabía que no era una buena idea que Emma se mudara con Regina y Henry, nada de positivo podía salir de esa situación, estaba segura. Y ahora tenía la prueba. ¡Su hija estaba claramente perdiendo la cabeza!

* * *

Aunque las búsquedas en la tienda de Gold habían cesado después de la revelación del hada azul, Emma había mantenido la costumbre de ir a comer todos los días con Belle. Antes nunca había tenido tiempo de conocerla, y la rubia se había puesto como misión que se hicieran amigas. Apreciaba la neutralidad de la joven, su capacidad de escuchar y de análisis, su gran apertura de mente y sobre todo, su gran corazón. Todavía le costaba comprender que había empujado a Belle a enamorarse de Rumpel, pero Emma prefería no preguntar. Si un día el tema tenía que abordarse, que así fuera.

La joven sheriff jugaba con las papas fritas que tenía delante, y su hamburguesa estaba a penas sin tocar. Ella que normalmente se zampaba su almuerzo en menos tiempo del que era necesario para prepararlo, hoy no tenía el mismo apetito.

«¿Algo te inquieta, Emma? ¿Henry está bien?»

«hmmm…hmmm» respondió la rubia llevándose una papa a la boca

«De acuerdo…»

Belle había adquirido la costumbre de no interrogar a la rubia, ya que sabía que eso no servía para nada. Emma no hablaba sino cuando ella sentía la necesidad. Podía pasarse horas sin soltar la mínima palabra, y sin embargo no se sentía incómoda.

«¿Has tenido una cita con una chica? No, claro que no, qué tonta soy…elegiste entregarte a Rumpel, después encerrada…y después de nuevo con Rumpel…así que no, nunca has tenido una cita con una chica…»

«Así es…pero si necesitas referencias sobre ese tema, te aconsejo que te dirijas a Ruby»

Emma alzó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Belle con interés y asombro.

«¿Ruby? ¿En serio?»

«Por lo que he podido comprender, sí…»

«Wooow…¡la pequeña caperucita roja es bi! Definitivamente, no todo se cuenta en nuestras historias…» dijo divertida la rubia recobrando un poco su buen humor.

«¿Por qué esa pregunta? En fin, si puedo preguntar»

«Yo…creo que he cometido una tontería, Belle…he invitado a Regina a salir…ella parecía tan triste por no saber lo que era una cita galante, que…en fin…no sé lo cómo me dio por ahí…salió solo, ¿sabes?...y…tengo miedo de que se forme ideas…quiero decir…yo no soy así…quiero decir…no…»

«¡Bisexual!»

«Sí…eso»

«Explícale la situación…dile que solo es una salida entre amigas…creo que comprenderá» declaró Belle, feliz en su interior con el anuncio de su amiga.

«Sí…tienes razón…voy a hacer eso» respondió la rubia sin gran convicción.

«A menos que ni tú misma sepas cómo tomar esa cita…» intentó Belle dulcemente viendo el malestar de Emma

«¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no…todo está perfectamente claro para mí…Es solo para agradarla…nada más»

«¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti agradarla?»

«¡Me estás irritando con tus preguntas! ¡Es importante para Henry, por supuesto! Es importante que vea a su madre feliz, ¿no?»

«Henry…evidentemente…»

«¡Sí, Henry!» respondió secamente la rubia tirando los restos en la bolsa que tenía al lado para después tirar la en la papelera «Hasta mañana, ¡tengo trabajo!»

«Hasta mañana, Emma» respondió Belle divertida ante lo nerviosa que se ponía la rubia en cuanto hablaba de Regina.

* * *

Mientras patrullaba por la ciudad, Emma sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo posterior, se detuvo al borde la carretera dejando el motor encendido y cogió su teléfono para leer el mensaje. Hizo una mueca de hastío cuando vio el número de su madre en la pantalla del aparato.

« _¿Qué es esa historia de una cita con Regina? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?»_

 _«¡Solo es una cena! ¡No hay por qué montar todo este escándalo!»_

 _«¡Sí lo hay! ¡Quiero que pases por casa esta noche para que podamos hablar con tu padre!»_

 _«¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? ¡Te recuerdo que soy yo la sheriff! ;)»_

 _«¡18:30 y no te retrases!»_

 _«Sí, mamá…Prometido…y me cepillaré bien los dientes antes de irme a la cama…»_

* * *

Snow miró su teléfono y su corazón se saltó un latido. Emma nunca la había llamado mamá, y aunque sabía que ese último mensaje de su hija no era sino ironía pura, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Pensaba, a menudo, en todo lo que se había perdido con Emma, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer diente. Si todo hubiera sido diferente, Emma habría crecido rodeada de amor y sobre protegida. Habría aprendido a ser una princesa, así como su madre antes de ella, un día habría encontrado a un príncipe del que se habría enamorado locamente, se habría casado, habría tenido hijos que habrían perpetuado el nombre y la grandeza de la familia.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente. Pero no fue así, y Regina era la culpable. La misma Regina con la que pasaba todos los días, la misma Regina que había logrado conmocionarla hacía un cuarto de hora, la misma Regina que tenía una cita con su hija en seis días. Quizás no exactamente la misma, pero en ese momento, a Snow le costaba relativizar y mirar las cosas de manera objetiva.

* * *

Antes de volver a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo y de reprender el camino, Emma se sintió obligada de avisar a Regina de que llegaría tarde esa noche. Nada había sido convenido ente ellas, pero instintivamente, habían adquirido la costumbre de avisarse cuando algo les impedía regresar pronto a casa.

Regina leyó rápidamente el mensaje de Emma, y metió con rabia el teléfono en su bolso. Ella ardía de cólera, la rubia estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla, estaba segura. Absorbida por pensamientos, no vio a Snow que salía de su clase y chocó contra ella.

«¡Por Dios, Regina! ¡Presta un poco de atención a lo que haces!»

La morena se detuvo a la altura de su compañera y sin saber por qué su enfado se redobló. Cerró los puños, la mandíbula crispada, y se acercó a la joven maestra de forma amenazante. Snow tuvo la impresión de estar viendo otra vez a la malvada Reina delante de ella. Por instinto, retrocedió varios pasos antes de ser bloqueada por la pared de atrás.

«¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¡Dímelo! ¡Y sé sincera! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me huye? ¿Por qué nadie se interesa por mí? ¡Emma y tú sois las únicas dos personas que tenéis un comportamiento más o menos normal conmigo, y ahora Emma me evita! Y tú…¡no sé qué pensar de ti! Tengo la impresión de que puedo confiar en ti, pero al mismo tiempo, siento como un malestar entre nosotras. Mi hijo ya no me concede ni la menor atención, es como si ya no existiera para él. ¡Sin hablar de los habitantes de esta ciudad! ¿Era tan mala alcaldesa como para eso! ¿Qué puede hacer durante mi mandato para que me tengan tanto rencor? ¿Aumenté los impuestos? ¿Qué hice? ¡Dímelo! ¡Necesito saberlo!»

La morena había soltado toda su parrafada sin respirar, necesitaba explicaciones y respuestas a sus preguntas. Por supuesto Emma le había asegurado que era alguien bueno, pero viendo el comportamiento de los habitantes, Regina tenía serias dudas de la veracidad de las palabras de la persona con la que convivía.

Snow leyó todo el desasosiego en los ojos de la morena, las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas. Conmovida por tanta tristeza, se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó. Ella sabía que la morena necesitaba respuestas, pero también sabía que no podía proporcionárselas.

«Tú…eres buena Regina…pero digamos que durante un periodo de tu vida, estuviste un poco desconectada de la realidad. Hiciste sufrir a mucha gente, porque tú misma estabas sufriendo. Eras fría y calculadora, no dejabas que nadie se te acercara, le guardabas rencor a la Tierra entera. Y…para ser sincera….te convertiste en esa persona por mi culpa…Yo te traicioné, te herí…y…querías vengarte de mí…lo siento tanto Regina…si supieras hasta qué punto lo siento…pero yo no era sino una niña…era influenciable, y pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, me equivoqué…»

Regina elevó la cabeza para mirar a Snow que también se había echado a llorar. La confesión de la joven maestra la golpeó de lleno. Ella había percibido, desde el comienzo, que Mary Margaret y ella compartían una historia en común, pero privada de sus recuerdos, era incapaz de determinar la naturaleza de su relación.

«¿Éramos amigas?» preguntó Regina débilmente

«En realidad no…no puedo explicarte todo…pero digamos que…me salvaste la vida cuando yo era una niña…después…éramos como…hermanas…eso es….hermanas…»

Snow no se imaginaba contándole a la morena que en realidad era su madrastra. Una pequeña mentira era preferible a la verdad en ese momento, se decía ella.

«¿Y me traicionaste? ¿Qué hiciste?»

«Yo…tú tenías un novio…y…yo le conté a tu madre…y ella…heu…ella lo expulsó de la ciudad»

Regina sintió cómo una risa nerviosa se apoderaba de ella, cómo sería eso posible. Emma le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos. Ella no se había detenido en los detalles, pero le había hecho comprender a la morena que no tenía más familia que Henry.

«¿Quieres decir que hice sufrir a toda una ciudad por culpa de un amor de juventud? Es ridículo, Mary…¿qué tipo de persona hace eso? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Entonces soy un monstruo egoísta! ¡Soy…soy…»

«¡STOP! Todo eso es pasado, Regina…no eres un monstruo…me salvaste la vida…y antes de mi traición eras una muchacha llena de amor y sueños, eras dulce y amable, eras una hermana mayor ideal…y…yo te quería Regina…te quería de verdad…Me gustaría que pudieras acordarte de todo eso…que pudieras perdonarme…»

«Te perdono…» murmuró la morena emocionada por las palabras de la joven maestra.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron abrazadas durante algunos segundos disfrutando de la serenidad que ese intercambio de sinceridad les aportaba. Snow se sintió finalmente liberada de toda esa culpabilidad que la había ahogado durante tantos años. A menudo había culpado a Regina, pero nunca había tenido el valor de confesar su propia responsabilidad en lo que le había sucedido a la morena.

«Me gustaría…me gustaría que fuéramos de nuevo amigas…quizás ya no pueda ser como una hermana para ti, pero me gustaría de verdad ser tu amiga, Mary…»

«Nada me haría más feliz» respondió Snow con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

Regina esperó pacientemente a que la rubia volviera a casa esa noche. Quería tener una conversación con ella, quería comprender la razón de su radical cambio de comportamiento. Emma había pasado de ser muy protectora y amable a estar distante y encerrada en sí misma. Algo tenía que haber pasado y Regina quería poner todo en claro.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Se levantó del sofá para ir a recibir a su amiga, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Emma besar apasionadamente a Neal en el pasillo. La morena sintió su sangre hervir, literalmente, como si algo fuera a explotar en su interior. Se acercó a la pareja, cogió a Neal por la chaqueta y lo estrelló violentamente contra la puerta.

«¡SAL DE MI CASA! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!» gritó la morena con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas debido a la cólera.

Emma miró a la morena a su lado y comprendió que tenía que intervenir rápidamente. Si no hacía nada, Regina iba probablemente matar allí mismo al padre de su hijo.

«Regina…cálmate…» dijo la rubia dulcemente posando su mano sobre su brazo para captar la atención de la Reina

«¡No me toques! ¡No me hables! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a echarte sobre él aquí? ¡En mi casa, mientras nuestro hijo está durmiendo arriba, y yo te estaba esperando! ¿Cómo te atreves, Emma?»

La rubia miró a Neal rápidamente, y le hizo comprender por una señal de cabeza que era mejor que no se metiera y que se marchara. Una vez sola con Regina, la rubia se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente y decirle cuatro verdades. Pero cuando vio la mirada perdida de la morena, su cólera se disipó en un instante. Se acercó a su amiga y tomo sus manos en las suyas.

«Perdóname…»


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Emma era presa del pánico, la mirada perdida de Regina estaba cargada de un odio que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que peleaban por Henry. No sabía qué hacer para captar la atención de la morena.

Regina sintió un calor apoderarse de ella, no comprendía esa cólera que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, como si un intenso veneno fuera echado en su interior. Comenzaba a temblar cuando sintió las manos de Emma en su rostro.

«Regina…mírame…»

«Emma…tengo miedo…no sé lo que me pasa…tengo calor…tengo…tengo la sensación de que voy a estallar…tengo toda esta rabia dentro de mí y no consigo contenerla…»

«Cálmate, Regina…mírame…piensa en Henry…acuérdate de nuestro paseo la semana pasada en la playa…concentrarte en ese recuerdo…las fotos de los tres que yo tomé…aquella sobre la roca desde la que casi te caes y logré agarrarte por los pelos…Piensa en todo eso Regina…no dejes que la rabia te invada…por favor…por Henry…por mí…»

Ante el sonido de la voz de la rubia, Regina volvía a ver las imágenes del susodicho paseo. Veía a Henry feliz, correr por la arena. Veía las sonrisas que Emma le dedicaba. Incluso lograba sentir lo mismo. Poco a poco, su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad, su respiración recobró su ritmo lento, sintió toda su cólera evaporarse a medida que se concentraba en la imagen de esa familia feliz en la playa.

Regina puso sus manos sobre las de Emma y clavó su mirada en la suya. No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que la rubia la había ayudado a volver a la realidad. En ese momento preciso, quiso besarla.

«Gracias…gracias Emma» se conformó con murmurar la morena con los ojos aún profundamente clavados en los de rubia.

Emma se sintió incómoda por la penetrante mirada de su amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a sus frías miradas, a las compasivas, a las de agradecimiento, pero nunca había visto esa mirada en Regina. Una mirada mezcla de deseo, de amor, de rabia, de tristeza…

Apartó las manos de las de la morena para meterlas en sus bolsillos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

«Heu…de nada…pero…¿qué ha sido eso exactamente?»

«Yo…no lo sé…cuando te he visto con Neal fue como si ya no tuviera el control sobre mi cuerpo…como si…como si fuera otra persona…no sé lo que ha pasado…pero espero que no vuelva a suceder…nunca he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida…»

«Oh…yo….ya ha acabado…ya no hablemos más de eso…» respondió Emma pasándose las manos por los cabellos con nerviosismo

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Ahora nos tuteamos?»

Emma rio dulcemente y clavó su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la ex alcaldesa.

«Heu…parece ser que sí…pero si te molesta…»

«No… en absoluto…al contrario, me gusta»

Después de dejar a Regina, Emma se instaló en el sofá para dormir sin gran éxito. El sueño la rehuía, así que decidió levantarse para servirse un vaso de agua. Pensó en la reacción de Regina, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, a su pesar. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que la morena reaccionaría tan violentamente a la presencia de Neal en su casa. O quizás fue el beso lo que fue demasiado. ¡Qué idiota había sido al besar a Neal! Ahora él se iba a creer que para ella era importante, mientras que él no era nada. Lo había besado porque estaba frustrada por la conversación con sus padres, y más aún por la que siguió con Belle.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _«Solo no comprendo por qué has invitado a Regina»_

 _«¡Ya te lo he dicho…sentí pena por ella…no lo pensé y la invité…de verdad no veo por qué hacer de esto un escándalo!»_

 _«Lo que tu madre está intentado decirte, Emma, es que pensamos que no es una buena idea»_

 _«Eso…¡lo había entendido! ¡Pero no veo por qué no es una buena idea, no es como si fuéramos a casarnos! Solo es una cena entre chicas»_

 _«¿Una cena entre chicas? De acuerdo…entonces yo voy…e invitaremos a Belle y a Ruby también»_

 _«¿QUÉ? ¡De eso nada!»_

 _«¡Ves como no es simplemente una cena entre chicas!»_

 _«¡Al final todos me estáis haciendo enfadar con esta historia!»_

 _«Emma…tengo que decirte una cosa…hoy…Regina y yo hemos tenido una conversación…más o menos intensa…y…tengo miedo que para ella sea algo más…tengo miedo de que Regina se apegue a ti y al final resulte herida»_

 _Emma y su padre se miraron sorprendidos antes de que la rubia preguntara_

 _«¿Desde cuándo tú intentas proteger a Regina?»_

 _Snow frotó nerviosamente sus manos en los pantalones. No sabía si debía hablar de esa conversación, o solo concentrarse en lo mayor. Temía que su cambio de comportamiento hacia su madrastra pudiera ser la fuente de numerosas preguntas a las que todavía no tenía respuesta._

 _«No intento protegerla…solo es que…tampoco deseo que salga herida…¡tengo algo de humanidad!»_

 _«Cierto…pero hablamos de Regina, cariño…y tu odio por ella traspasa toda humanidad que puedas tener» dijo David mirando escéptico a su mujer._

 _«Sí…bueno, digamos que he decidido dejar mi odio por la antigua Regina de lado y ser ahora su amiga»_

 _«¿Así que tú tiene el derecho de ser su amiga y yo no? ¿No es eso un poco hipócrita?»_

 _«¡No vuelvas la situación a tu favor, Emma! Es completamente diferente» se enfadó Snow cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho_

 _«Pero…»_

 _«¡No hay PEROS! ¡Es diferente te digo! Regina está completamente dependiente de ti desde de la maldición. ¡Vives con ella! ¡Y DUERMES CON ELLA! ¡Yo no!»_

 _Emma se quedó conmocionada ante las palabras de su madre. Se sintió como una niña pequeña pillada comiendo chocolate antes de cenar. ¿Cómo podía su madre tener esa información? Emma se había guardado de divulgar ese pequeño detalle. Abrió sus ojos como platos e intentó explicarse, pero la mirada acusadora de David sobre ella le impidió pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró con insistencia hacia sus zapatos._

 _«¿Emma?» dijo suavemente David «…¿me explicas?»_

 _«¡Ella tenía pesadillas…estaba cansada de escucharla gritar todas las noches! ¡Yo necesitaba dormir, de acuerdo!»_

 _«Hace semanas que ya no tiene pesadillas» dijo Snow con el ceño fruncido._

 _«Pero, ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¡Tengo 28 años, os recuerdo! ¡HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!»_

 _Emma agarró su chaqueta apoyada en el respaldar del sofá y salió furiosa dando un portazo. Una vez en el pasillo, dejó que toda su frustración saliera a flote gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron._

 _Aún roída por la cólera, le hizo falta varios segundos para darse cuenta de que alguien desde atrás la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Belle que corría para llegar a su altura._

 _«¡Pensé que no ibas a escuchar nunca!»_

 _«Perdóname…estaba pensando en otra cosa» respondió Emma reemprendiendo la marcha_

 _«Ya veo…venga, ven, te invito a una copa, y me vas a contar lo que te pasa»_

 _Ya en el apartamento de Belle, esta sacó dos chupitos y una botella de whisky que dejo en la barra de la cocina. Llenó los dos vasos y dio el suyo a Emma. Brindaron y se acabaron la bebida de un solo trago._

 _«Así está mejor…ahora podemos charlar…» dijo divertida la dueña del lugar volviendo a servir los dos vasos «cuéntame todo»_

 _«David y Mary Margaret no ven bien que salga con Regina el sábado…» comenzó la rubia tragándose su segundo chupito_

 _«¿Y eso te sorprende?»_

 _«No…no realmente…pero pensaba que no reaccionarían tan violentamente…quiero decir…solo es una cena entre compañeras, ¿no?»_

 _«¿Por qué me haces la pregunta? ¿No estás segura?»_

 _«¡Era retórica, Belle! Por supuesto que estoy segura»_

 _«Entonces, no veo dónde está el problema…»_

 _Belle volvió a servir los dos vasos vacíos y decidió no volver a cerrar la botella. Iban a necesitar de eso si quería que Emma se abriera un poco más a ella._

 _«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te pongas a la defensiva?»_

 _«¡Nunca me pongo a la defensiva! Pero, venga, suelta…ya veremos»_

 _«¿Cómo te sientes en presencia de Regina?»_

 _Emma reflexionó durante un momento, nunca se había hecho realmente esa pregunta. Si tuviera que responder sobre ese momento, habría dicho que "feliz". Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía entera. Ya no tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba. Tenía a sus padres, a su hijo, y…y a Regina._

 _«Bien…me siento bien…me hubieras hecho esta pregunta seis meses atrás, y la respuesta habría sido diferente. Pero…yo…creo que me he aferrado a esta nueva Regina…Ella es….cómo decir…»_

 _«¿Diferente?»_

 _«Sí…eso es…diferente»_

 _«¿Crees de verdad que lo es? Quiero decir…siempre ha tenido ese aire altanero al dirigirse a las personas que la rodean. Siempre se viste de esa forma tan seria y autoritaria. No tiene ningún escrúpulo en lanzar sus puyas a aquellos que no le caen bien…Ella»_

 _«Ya está, ya está…he comprendido…sí, por supuesto que hay similitudes con su anterior comportamiento…pero hay otras cosas…»_

 _«¿Cómo?»_

 _«Ella…es dulce…amable…paciente…no tiene miedo de hablar de sus dudas, de sus miedos, de sus sentimientos…Ella es feliz…Sabe escucharme y comprenderme, tranquilizarme, aconsejarme»_

 _Mientras describía a la que vivía con ella, una sonrisa se había anclado en el rostro de Emma al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. Belle decidió no incomodar más a la rubia, y la dejó que se impregnase con sus palabras. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Emma tomó la iniciativa de llenar su vaso, lo vació de un trago, y se volvió a servir rápidamente pasándole la botella a su amiga._

 _«Emma…»_

 _«No…cállate, por favor…no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?»_

 _«De acuerdo…» respondió Belle respetando la necesidad de su amiga de tomarse su tiempo._

 _Las dos jóvenes quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para Belle que ardía de impaciencia por hacerle una pregunta a Emma._

 _«Creo que me he vuelto tan dependiente de ella como ella de mí» dijo repentinamente la rubia sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga._

 _«Es normal, Emma…vivís juntas desde hace un tiempo ya…tenéis vuestras costumbres»_

 _«Sí…vamos a decir eso»_

 _«¿Te sientes atraída por ella? Quiero decir…»_

 _«Sé muy bien lo que quieres decir Belle…y…no…no me siento atraída por Regina…no sexualmente en todo caso…es verdad que me gusta abrazarla mientras dormimos…que a veces me permito gestos tiernos con ella…que…»_

 _Emma estalló en llanto sin poder terminar su frase. Se levantó precipitadamente bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Belle y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el apartamento pasando nerviosamente sus manos por sus cabellos._

 _«No es posible…no puede ser posible…no quiero que sea posible…» murmuraba Emma atravesando la estancia de lado a lado._

 _«¿Qué es lo que no es posible, Emma?» dijo dulcemente Belle para incitar a que su amiga reconociera esos incipientes sentimientos._

 _Como única respuesta, Emma cogió de nuevo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tecleó con furia un mensaje._

 _Al llegar ante la gran mansión blanca en el 108 de la calle Mifflin, lo vio esperar pacientemente en el porche, apoyado en un poste. Sin tomarse la molestia de saludarlo, ella se lanzó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos con violencia mientras metía a ciegas la llave en la cerradura._

* * *

«¿Emma? ¿No duermes?»

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina. Giró la cabeza hacia su dirección y su corazón se saltó un latido al ver a la morena en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con un sencillo camisón negro. No era la primera vez que veía a la ex alcaldesa con ese tipo de ropa, incluso la había estrechado en sus brazos vestida de la misma manera que ahora, pero el halo de luz de la entrada daba a Regina la apariencia de un ángel.

Emma se dio cuenta en ese momento que deseaba a la morena como nunca había deseado a nadie, y su cólera contra ella misma se intensificó.

Se acercó rápidamente a la morena, agarró su nuca y presionó sus labios en los de Regina. El beso no fue tierno, estaba lleno de deseo, de frustración. La morena, sorprendida en un principio, acabó por responder al beso e incluso lo profundizo permitiendo a Emma que su lengua entrara en su boca para que reconociera la suya.

Después de haber obtenido lo que quería, Emma dejó a Regina, que se quedó en la cocina intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, después volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Regina se levantó al día siguiente, Emma ya se había marchado dejando una nota en la nevera: « _Siento lo de anoche…me descontrolé…no me esperes esta noche, tengo que cenar con Ruby…»_ Regina rompió con rabia la nota dejada por la rubia y la tiró en la basura. Preparó el desayuno para Henry, y subió a tomar una larga ducha para destensarse.

La mañana de la morena se pareció extrañamente a la del día anterior, estaba de mal humor, y los niños no se privaban de sacar provecho de eso. Abandonó la idea de hacer alguna actividad y prefirió hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Se unió con su compañera como todos los días para almorzar e intentó que su malestar no se notara para evitar el interrogatorio de Mary Margaret, en vano.

«Bien, Regina, ahora cuéntame. Veo que tienes ganas de decirme algo, pero no te atreves»

«No, no. No pasa nada, te lo aseguro»

«Si realmente queremos tener una relación de confianza, tenemos que contar la una con la otra. Y estoy aquí para ti»

«Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mary, pero…»

«¿Pero qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Por lo que se ve tiene que ver con Emma, ya que no te ha enviado un mensaje para desearte buen apetito como todos los días»

«Pasó algo raro anoche…»

«¿Raro?»

Regina contó en detalle su noche a su nueva amiga sin ahorrarse nada. Desde la espera en el salón a que llegara Emma, sus crisis de rabia incontrolable, la manera en que Emma logró calmarla. No pasó de largo sobre el episodio entre Emma y ella en la cocina en plena noche, detallando incluso lo que había sentido en ese momento en que se había permitido devolverle el beso a Emma, lo que había sentido cuando la rubia la había rechazado y dejado sola en la cocina y se había ido a acostar, lo que había sentido esa mañana al ver la nota de Emma en la nevera. Regina había soltado todo lo que tenía que decir a la única persona con quien podía hablar, la única persona a la que podía considerar su amiga, aparte de Emma.

Snow la había escuchado en silencio, su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionando a su pesar ante el relato de la morena. Sintió su estómago revolverse varias veces, y creyó que tendría que ausentarse para ir a vomitar. No conseguía creer lo que la morena le acababa de confesarle.

EMMA HABIA BESADO A REGINA

«No se lo cuentes, por favor…no quiero que Emma sepa que he hablado contigo»

Snow asintió, incapaz de pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Emma había besado a Regina…lo que temía finalmente se estaba produciendo, y era posible que ella hubiese contribuido a ello al echarle la bronca a su hija el día anterior. A partir de ahora, se guardaría muy bien de hacerle la menor crítica a Emma, de darle el menor consejo, pues ante la evidencia, su hija estaba en plena fase de rebelión y haría lo que le diera la gana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Snow intentaba aún asimilar las palabras de Regina, Emma llegó a casa de Belle visiblemente irritada. Dejó la bolsa de la comida, preparada por Granny, encima de la mesa y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua que se bebió de un tirón. En el momento en que Belle abrió la boca para saludarla, la rubia alzó la mano para detenerla.

«¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy alterada! Y antes de que me preguntes por qué, te lo voy a decir. ¡Ayer por la tarde besé a Neal, y después a Regina por la noche! Y NO, ¡no tengo ganas de hablar! Ahora, comamos, y en silencio, porque tengo resaca»

Belle se colocó frente a su amiga. Moría de ganas por hacerle una multitud de preguntas, pero como le había pedido Emma, se mantuvo en silencio. En ningún momento durante la comida, Emma mostró intención de querer hablar de lo que había pasado. Así que, con toda evidencia, Belle tendría que esperar para tener sus respuestas. Pero lo único que retenía de las palabras de su amiga era que había besado a Regina, y no comprendía por qué su teoría no funcionó. Si Emma era el verdadero amor de Regina, ¿por qué el beso no había funcionado? Se recordó ir a hacerle una pequeña visita al hada azul para tener más información sobre el tema.

Cuando ya se había resignado a no oír una palabra de la rubia, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando la escuchó decir

«¡Es tu culpa! ¡No sé lo que pasó esa noche, pero cuando vi a Regina, inmediatamente la deseé! ¡Si no me hubieras preguntado si me sentía atraída por ella, todo esto no habría sucedido!»

«Puedes echarme la culpa si eso te hace sentirte mejor. Pero, sea lo que sea, no es propiamente hablando una culpa. No hay nada dramático en el hecho de que la hayas besado»

«¡Nada dramático! ¡Fácil decirlo! ¡Y te recuerdo que soy yo la que vive con ella y no tú! Ahora va a querer que hablemos, y no tengo ningún deseo de hablar de eso. ¡No hay nada que decir…absolutamente nada…solo fue un impulso y ya está!»

«Yo…»

«¡Tengo que irme!»

«¡Emma, espera!» gritó su amiga «siempre me haces lo mismo, vienes, me gritas como si yo fuera la responsable de todos tus problemas y te vas para evitar que hablemos. No es justo Emma»

«Lo siento, Belle…es solo que…comprende, nunca he tenido a nadie en quien confiar, siempre he alejado a todo el mundo. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la amistad y a todo lo que de ella se deriva…» respondió Emma consciente de haber herido a su amiga al rechazar hablar con ella.

* * *

Snow miró la hora en su radio despertador, 02:43, hacía tres horas que daba vueltas en la cama, poniendo atención en no despertar a David que dormía como un lirón. Su marido se había dado cuenta, durante la cena, que ella estaba perturbada, pero después de algunas sonrisas y dos o tres besos, no había insistido para que le diera explicaciones, cosa que había aliviado a la morena, ya que no estaba preparada para decirle a David que su hija sentía una debilidad por su peor enemiga.

¿Sería realmente así? ¿Habría sucumbido Emma ante Regina? ¿O habría otra explicación en la que no aún no había pensado? Evidentemente, tendría cuidado en no hacerle la pregunta, imaginándose cuál podría ser la reacción de su hija.

Snow recordó la actitud de Regina durante el día, sus palabras, sus confesiones. Rememoró el rostro triste de la morena cuando le hablaba del supuesto alejamiento de Emma, de su miedo a perder a la joven así como a su hijo.

La joven maestra sabía que no podía tranquilizar a Regina sobre ese tema, pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. Se sentía mal porque había reconocido en la mirada y en las palabras de la morena los síntomas del amor. Aunque le es difícil admitirlo, se había dado cuenta de que Regina se estaba enamorando poco a poco de su hija.

* * *

Cuando Emma traspasó la puerta de entrada, no se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida del salón. No dudaba de que la morena la fuera a esperar y le exigiera una explicación. Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y se sentó al lado de Regina, que le tendió un vaso de sidra, que aceptó con una sonrisa. Solo el tic tac del reloj rompía el silencio que se había instalado entre las dos mujeres.

Molesta ante la incomodidad y el silencio de la rubia, Regina se lanzó

«No sé lo que pasó anoche, pero te propongo que olvidemos ese beso y que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado»

Emma lanzó una rápida mirada a la morena. Olvidar, sí, eso, era exactamente lo que había que hacer. Olvidar y nunca más volver a hablar de eso.

«Estoy de acuerdo» afirmó Emma dejando su vaso en la mesa

La sheriff se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo y lo masajeó suavemente. Desde hacía unos días sentía dolores musculares, y al faltarle esos días actividad física, los dolores se hacían más agudos. Hizo una mueca cuando tocó un punto más sensible.

«Date la vuelta…voy a darte una masaje» propuso Regina dejando su vaso también.

«Regina…» respondió la sheriff algo incómoda

«¡Oh, vamos Emma! Te recuerdo que te he visto casi desnuda varias veces. ¡Ahora no te vas a poner en plan púdica conmigo!»

La rubia obedeció. Se quitó su camiseta para no molestar a Regina, ató su cabellera rubia en un rápido moño y le presentó su cuello. Se estremeció cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de su amiga sobre sus hombros. La morena comenzó con unos suaves movimientos circulares con la ayuda de sus pulgares, desde dentro hacia fuera. Notó toda la tensión nerviosa que Emma había acumulado a lo largo de los días. La espalda de la joven rubia estaba completamente llena de nudos. La sheriff dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción que alentó a la morena a seguir con el masaje acentuándolo un poco.

Emma se relajaba poco a poco bajo los mágicos dedos de la morena, sintió que toda la energía negativa abandonaba progresivamente su cuerpo, y solo un sentimiento de plenitud la invadía. Evacuada la tensión, la rubia comenzó a percibir de manera diferente las manos de la morena recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sorprendió apreciando la dulzura de las caricias prodigadas por su amiga y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar completamente.

Lo que había comenzado con un masaje de relajación tomó un giro más sensual en la mente de la rubia. Se le cortó la respiración cuando Regina rozó sus laterales así como su pecho. Se sorprendió queriendo desesperadamente que la morena se desviara y pusiera sus manos tan suaves en uno de sus pechos, sintió el calor de la ex alcaldesa contra su cuerpo, lo que aumentó su propio calor. La respiración de la morena en su nuca derrumbó sus últimas murallas, y sintió un calor subir por su bajo vientre provocándole una incipiente humedad. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados e intentó contener los gemidos de placer que le procuraban las manos de Regina en ella.

Caída en la trampa de su naciente placer, Emma no pudo evitar volver a pensar en las palabras de hace un momento. Olvidar…¿cómo podía querer Regina olvidar ese beso? Aunque no significara nada, Emma no quería olvidarlo. No podría. ¿Cómo la morena podía desear olvidar la intensidad del momento que habían vivido? ¿Ese estremecimiento que se había apoderado de ellas cuando sus labios se habían unido? ¿El calor que las había invadido cuando sus lenguas se habían enlazado? No, Emma no quería olvidarlo, y le reprochaba a la morena el querer hacerlo.

Regina sintió los músculos de la rubia relajarse a medida que masajeaba delicadamente cada zona de su espalda, insistiendo en las partes más anudadas haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares. Con su mirada hundida en los hombros de Emma, se perdió en sus pensamientos y en sus deseos. El deseo de posar sus labios sobre esa piel tan suave, el deseo de dejar que sus manos se perdieran por el tonificado vientre de su amiga, que subieran despacio hacia su pecho tan firme y acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos. Regina siempre había encontrado a Emma particularmente bella, pero nunca la había visto tan magnífica. Su piel anacarada era una llamada al descubrimiento de los placeres carnales.

Sintió un ligero picor apoderarse de ella, que se intensificó cuando escuchó a Emma murmurar su nombre en un suspiro. Regina hizo acopió de valor y posó delicadamente sus labios en la nuca de la rubia que gimió ante el contacto.

«Regina…» suspiró de nuevo Emma

«Chuut…» respondió la morena deslizando sus labios hacia el cuello de la rubia que se estremeció, su mano sobre su cadera.

Un nuevo gemido se escuchó y Emma dejó que su cuerpo se pegara completamente al de la morena, posó su mano derecha sobre la de Regina aún apoyada en su cadera, y la invitó a ascender hacia su pecho, mientras que su otra mano atrapó la nuca de la morena para alentarla a que hiciera más profundos sus besos.

Completamente presa de su deseo, Emma no escuchó los gritos provenientes de la planta de arriba. Solo la falta de la piel de Regina contra la suya la hizo volver a la realidad. Vio a la morena desaparecer rápidamente hacia las escaleras, se puso enseguida su camiseta y marchó tras ella. Al llegar a la habitación de Henry, vio a su hijo en los brazos de su madre que le acariciaba los cabellos susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. El muchacho tendió la mano hacia la rubia que se acercó a la cama para consolarlo también.

«He tenido una pesadilla…»

«Ya acabó, cariño…no te preocupes…no dejaré que nada te suceda, nunca, te lo prometo» repetía la morena besando el cráneo de su hijo.

«Lo sé, mamá» respondió el muchacho acurrucándose contra ella, aliviado de tener a sus dos madres con él.

Henry se volvió a dormir en los brazos de la morena que no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a despertarlo. Miró a la rubia aún con su moño mal hecho y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sin necesidad de hablar, las dos mujeres se sonrieron y Emma se levantó de la cama dejando un beso en la frente de su hijo. Al levantar el rostro, se acercó peligrosamente al de la morena y Emma posó sus labios en la frente de la morena que ante el contacto cerró los ojos.

«Gracias por el masaje…» murmuró la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amiga ante de dejar la habitación

* * *

Snow aclaró su mente y decidió tener una conversación con la que ahora llamaba su amiga. Su noche pasada en blanco le había sentado bien, ya que había decidido descubrir cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Regina por su hija, aunque estaba casi segura de ya saber la respuesta. Al ser el miércoles un día particularmente tranquilo, las dos mujeres podrían hablar durante más tiempo, y Snow podría percatarse y analizar cada una de sus emociones.

Con la sonrisa en los labios, la morena se sentó frente a su amiga llevándole un chocolate caliente con canela.

«Es gracioso… Emma y Henry beben también el chocolate de esta manera» dijo la morena antes de mojar sus labios en su ardiente café.

Snow puso una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y su corazón se estrechó al escuchar el nombre de su hija y de su nieto.

«Regina…justamente querría hablarte de Emma»

La ex alcaldesa frunció el ceño, y se sentó cómodamente en la silla mientras cruzaba de forma majestuosa sus piernas.

«Te escucho…»

«Voy a ser directa…no hay necesidad de irse por las ramas, ¿no?»

Regina asintió y la joven maestra entonces habló

«¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Emma?»

La mayor reflexionó un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios pensando en la noche anterior y en la suave piel de Emma bajo sus manos, bajo sus labios.

Sopesó sus palabras en la cabeza y respondió con seguridad

«Ella es mi amiga…antes que nada, es mi amiga…pero para ser sincera contigo, desde hace algún tiempo, ya no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos por Emma…»

«Creo que en tu interior lo sabes, Regina…pero te niegas a verlo…porque te da miedo…»

«Tengo miedo, sí…tengo miedo de que Emma me rechace…miedo de que me abandone…miedo de que ella…»

«Estás enamorada…» soltó Snow repentinamente «estás enamorada y tienes miedo de que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos»

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante un largo instante y la mayor retomó la palabra de forma más suave

«¿Acaso está mal? ¿Está mal estar enamorada de otra mujer? ¿Soy un monstruo?»

Snow se sintió mal ante el nuevo giro de la conversación, pero decidida a no dejarse influenciar por el hecho de que esa mujer en cuestión era su hija, respiró profundamente y respondió lo más calmadamente posible a su amiga.

«No…no hay nada malo en el hecho de amar a otra mujer…el amor es lo más bello que existe sobre la tierra…hace algunos años, tú intentaste separarme del amor de mi vida, pero fallaste, porque el verdadero amor puede remontar todas las pruebas. Si lo que sientes por Emma es similar a lo que yo siento por David, entonces NO, Regina…no hay nada malo en eso» admitió la joven maestra sintiendo cómo se humedecían sus ojos.

Tenía la confirmación de lo que pensaba. Regina y Emma estaban destinadas a estar juntas. ¡Qué ironía del destino! Aunque no estaba encantada ante el descubrimiento, decidió no meterse en ese amor, al contrario, sería un apoyo y una ayuda para Regina.

«Querría que me prometieras una cosa…»

«Todo lo que quieras…» respondió Regina clavando su mirada en la de la maestra

«Un día…o más bien cuando recobres la memoria…me gustaría que recordaras lo que te voy a decir ahora…y sobre todo que te acordaras de que soy completamente sincera en lo que voy a decirte…»

Regina miró a su amiga con curiosidad e inquietud, nunca le había visto esa actitud tan seria desde que trabajan juntas.

«Voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Emma…porque quiero, por encima de todo, que tanto una como la otra seáis felices…y creo que no podréis ser felices sino estando juntas…tienes que saber que muchas personas estarán en vuestra contra…David en un primer momento, pero yo me encargo de él…creo también que Henry no va a estar muy entusiasmado ante la idea, él sueña con ver a su padre y a su madre de nuevo juntos…pero la persona más reacia será definitivamente Emma»

La ex alcaldesa se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su amiga soltando su monologo durante varios minutos. No comprendía la mitad de las cosas que Mary le estaba diciendo, ¿por qué David tendría voz y voto sobre con quién estaba Emma? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué el tono y la mirada de su amiga parecían tan graves y serios? No se trataba de iniciar una revolución contra un gobierno, simplemente hacer que Emma se enamorara de ella.

Lo más incomprensible de todo era por qué Emma rechazaría aceptar ese amor si era reciproco. A ella le había parecido que, la noche anterior, si Henry no hubiese tenido esa pesadilla, la relación de ambas habría dado un gran giro, y Emma no parecía querer impedirlo, todo lo contrario.

«¿Regina? ¡La Tierra llamando a Regina!»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué?»

«Te preguntaba si aún estaba en pie vuestra cita del sábado»

«Hmm, hmmm» gruñó Regina aún asombrada por las palabras de Mary Margaret.

«¡Perfecto! A pesar de lo que ella quiere hacer creer, Emma es un gran romántica, así como yo, así que si sus sentimientos son recíprocos, te va a preparar una velada memorable, estoy segura»

«Hmm, hmmm…» volvió a emitir Regina tomando dificultosamente contacto con la realidad.

Snow miró a su amiga que parecía perdida, y vio aparecer un débil, pero presente halo violeta alrededor de la Reina. La magia parecía tomar posesión de su cuerpo a medida que aceptaba sus sentimientos por Emma. La joven maestra sonrió, y supo, en ese momento, que tenía razón. Emma era el verdadero amor de Regina, era ella quien la iba a librar de su maldición. Una vez más su hija iba a tener que ponerse su traje de Salvadora y romper las leyes de la magia con su amor, y algo le hizo pensar a Snow que en esta ocasión no sería tan sencillo como la primera vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aceptando el ofrecimiento de Mary Margaret para ayudarla a conquistar a Emma, Regina no se imaginaba en absoluto lo que eso traería como consecuencia. La joven maestra había previsto una maratón antes del sábado fatídico.

El jueves fue el día "corporal", como lo había bautizado Snow. Primera parada, peluquería. Había que darle un nuevo estilo al corte de pelo de la morena. Después de haber pasado más de dos horas dejándose andar en la cabeza para recuperar la imagen de la ex alcaldesa, el resultado logró satisfacerla. Se había rejuvenecido su corte, y ahora llevaba una media melena que le daba una expresión menos severa. La próxima parada fue un momento de pura relajación para las dos mujeres, ya que Snow había previsto una sesión de masajes para las dos. Lograr relajarse antes de una cita tan importante era primordial según la joven maestra.

Acostadas una al lado de la otra, una toalla cubriendo sus desnudas espaldas, las dos morenas aprovecharon para intercambiar algunas confidencias.

«¿Yo era así antes?» preguntó Regina girando la cabeza hacia su amiga

«¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?»

«¿Me gustaban las mujeres? ¿Es por eso que adopté a Henry?»

Snow sonrió ante la pregunta de la morena, ella había escuchado rumores, divulgados por algunas criadas, sobre la ex Reina cuando aún vivían juntas en el castillo, pero nunca había prestado atención.

«Me coges de improviso…no lo sé…pero de todas maneras, no es por eso que adoptaste a Henry. Lo hiciste porque sentías un gran vacío en tu interior y tenías mucho amor para ofrecer»

Regina aceptó la respuesta de su amiga y no hizo más preguntas, disfrutando del masaje que se le estaba dando, acordándose del que ella le había hecho a Emma dos días antes.

* * *

Por su parte, Emma estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa mientras preparaba su cita con Regina, fijándose en el más mínimo detalle. Aunque no hubiera en juego nada amoroso, la rubia quería ofrecerle a su amiga una velada inolvidable, y todo eso requería preparación, sobre todo anticipación, cosa que no era el punto fuerte de Emma que había embarcado en el asunto a Belle.

«¿Estás segura de que todo está listo?»

«Es la tercera vez que lo peguntas, Emma. ¡SÍ, todo está listo!»

«¿Es seguro? ¡No querría que todo cayera sobre nosotras!»

«Leroy me ha asegurado que todo está perfecto. No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa y con tanto pánico»

«No lo sé…lo no sé en absoluto» respondió la rubia pasando la mano por el cabello caminando de aquí para allá en el apartamento de su amiga.

«¿Y qué te vas a poner?»

«¿Acaso crees que he tenido tiempo para hacerme esa pregunta?»

Belle nunca había visto a Emma tan nerviosa y ansiosa. Tenía la impresión de que la rubia estaba planificando un plan de evacuación de urgencia y no una "sencilla velada entre novias", como ella se empeñaba en llamarlo.

* * *

Después de hablar con Belle, Snow había decidido convocar a una parte del consejo esa misma noche para hablar de la relación entre Regina y Emma. La joven maestra era consciente de que iba a necesitar a un máximo de personas de su lado para hacer que Emma admitiera la naturaleza de su relación con la otra madre de su hijo, y por esa razón había decidido convocar a Belle, Ruby, el hada azul, así como a Archie para tener una idea del estado mental de Regina.

«Lo que no comprendo es por qué la maldición de Regina no se rompió cuando ellas se besaron»

«No es tan simple como eso…Emma es la salvadora…Tiene que aceptar sus sentimientos por Regina para que el verdadero amor rompa la maldición»

«Pues estamos apañados…» lanzó Ruby poniendo sus piernas sobre la mesa

«¿Estás intentando decir que Emma es incapaz de amar?»

«Snow…eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho…pero ¡reconoce que tu hija es una incapacitada emocional!»

«¿Qué? Ella…NO…solo es…»

«¡Está bien! Discutiendo no vamos a lograr que Emma acepte sus sentimientos…estoy segura de que solo es una cuestión de tiempo…ya se hace preguntas sobre ello…y ella ha preparado una velada muy romántica para Regina»

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Belle para saber más, pero la joven bibliotecaria se negó a dar el menor detalle, contenta de tener el privilegio de ser la única que conocía los planes de su amiga. Snow bajó la mirada unos instantes, y Ruby pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla.

«Hey…¿cómo lo llevas?»

Snow le sonrió, agradeciendo interiormente la consideración de su amiga.

«Va…intento obviar que Emma es mi hija…pero no siempre lo consigo»

«Eso me temía…»

«Sé que Regina es sincera…lo he visto en sus ojos…y en esa manera de hablar de Emma…es lo que ha hecho que me diga que hago bien en querer ayudar»

«Estoy orgullosa de ti…sabía que eras capaz de ser abnegada, pero lo que haces por Regina sobrepasa todo lo que podía imaginar»

«Se lo debo…» respondió Snow intentando concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación que era mantenida a su alrededor.

* * *

Se había decidido, siguiendo el deseo de Henry, que el muchacho pasaría el fin de semana con su padre. Neal pasó por casa de la ex alcaldesa el sábado por la mañana para recoger a su hijo, no muy seguro, debido al último encuentro con la morena.

Se decepcionó al encontrarse solo a Regina en la casa, le hubiera gustado ver a la rubia aunque solo fueran unos instantes. No dejó ver su decepción y ofreció una gran sonrisa a la morena que lo acogió con una mirada glacial.

«Henry ya baja…está terminando su mochila»

«No hay problema» le respondió Neal sin dejar su sonrisa

«Quiero dejar las cosas claras, señor Cassidy, solo acepto confiarle a Henry porque Emma me lo ha pedido. Usted no me gusta y no le tengo ninguna confianza, pero es el progenitor de mi hijo, así que…no tengo otra elección que dejar que lo vea….y más cuando es el deseo de Henry…y yo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz»

«No tiene elección, en efecto…y no soy el progenitor de Henry…no soy un vulgar donante de semen…¡soy su padre! ¡Y como tal, tengo derechos! ¡Emma, Henry y yo formaremos pronto una familia, y usted será la pieza de más en la historia, Regina! Así que le aconsejo que baje el tono conmigo si quiere ver a MI hijo en un futuro!»

Regina se acercó peligrosamente al hombre y puso un dedo amenazador en su torso

«¡Ni se atreva a amenazarme, pequeño aborto! ¡Confórmese con lo que se le da y ni piense por un momento que va a lograr quitarme a Emma o a mi hijo! ¡Manténgase fuera de mi vida!»

«¿O si no qué?» preguntó Neal transpirando confianza en sí mismo, sabiendo que la ex Reina ya no tenía ningún poder.

«¡No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz!» dijo Regina con una voz cavernosa que hizo estremecer al hombre que tenía delante.

* * *

A Regina le costó muchísimo calmarse después de la partida de Henry con su padre. Llamó a Snow que esperaba su llamada para ir a ayudarla a prepararse. Emma le había dado consignas para la velada, nada demasiado elegante, algo cómodo y casual. La morena, aunque había puesto patas arriba su armario varias veces, nada de su guardarropa parecía ceñirse a las exigencias de Emma.

La joven maestra apareció con los brazos cargados de bolsas llenas de diversas prendas, se había parado a hacer algunas compras para encontrar algo que Regina pudiera ponerse para su cita.

«¡Te digo que es perfecto! Es casual, pero aun así es chic. Va contigo, te digo»

Regina miró una nueva vez su ropa en el gran espejo de su habitación. Snow había logrado convencerla para que se pusiera un pantalón claro a juego con una blusa de seda color gris antracita. Ella se giraba a un lado y a otro, gesticulando, y cruzando la mirada con su amiga.

«¡Es demasiado anodino! ¿Cómo quieres que seduzca a Emma con esta ropa?»

Snow enrojeció al imaginarse a su amiga intentando provocar a su hija durante la velada.

«¡La seducción no es algo solo físico, Regina! También entran las palabras…los gestos…las miradas…»

«Sí, pero bueno…tener un cuerpo como el mío y no mostrarlo, ¡reconoce que es un poco idiota!»

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron y estallaron en una carcajada al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que Regina se permitía echarse un piropo, y algo le decía que la mirada que Emma ponía sobre ella no era inocente.

«Ponte esta chaqueta…quedará perfecto» dijo Snow tendiéndole una chaqueta que pegaba con su blusa.

«¿Por qué Emma no puede hacer las cosas como todo el mundo? ¿Quién hoy en día pide una ropa casual para una cita? ¿En serio?»

«Emma es original…debe haber una razón…tendrás la respuesta en poco menos de una hora…»

* * *

Emma llegó a casa de la otra madre de su hijo puntual, y los nervios podían leerse en su rostro. Secó sus manos húmedas en sus vaqueros, y se armó de valor para llamar al timbre para avisar a Regina de que ya había llegado. Emma se sentía como una adolescente que se dirigía a su primera cita, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y preguntarse si lo que había previsto le gustaría a Regina.

Su corazón se desbocó cuando vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la morena que la acogía con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

«Buenas tardes» dijo tímidamente Regina sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

«Buenas tardes, querida…Si tiene a bien seguirme…» le respondió Emma poniendo su brazo como un perfecto caballero.

«Soy toda suya, Miss Swan» respondió Regina con un tono bromista

Emma se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Regina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había escuchado a la morena llamarla de esa forma, y para ser sinceros, había echado de menos esa forma única que tenía Regina de pronunciar su nombre.

«No sabía cómo vestirme…has sido muy vaga sobre nuestro destino, así que…»

«No te preocupes por eso, Regina…Estás perfecta…No importa cómo te vistas, siempre estás majestuosa» le respondió Emma con una temblor de adolescente en su voz

«Te devuelvo el cumplido…»

Emma vendó los ojos de Regina antes de hacerla entrar en el coche, condujo durante poco menos de diez minutos, y detuvo el coche. Salió la primera, abrió la puerta de la morena y la condujo algunos metros más lejos guiándola con su mano y su voz.

«Voy ahora a quitarte la venda»

Regina abrió los ojos, y a su mirada le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la penumbra que las envolvía. Vio un gran túnel iluminado por filas de velas perfectamente alineadas, las notas de un violín resonando contra las paredes le hicieron cerrar los ojos. Se impregnó del ambiente durante unos segundos, después aceptó la mano de Emma tendida hacia ella. Las dos jóvenes entrelazaron sus dedos y se dirigieron a una mesa preparada en medio del túnel, sobre ella un enorme centro de lises blancas y en medio una única de color rojo. Emma ayudó a la morena a sentarse, y después ella hizo lo mismo.

«Interesante como decorado…»

«He elegido las minas porque este lugar tiene un significado particular para nosotras…digamos que hay una historia…»

«Cuéntamela» dijo Regina hundiendo su mirada en la de la rubia

«Poco tiempo después de mi llegada a Storybrooke, Henry…cómo decirlo…de cierta manera tuvo una crisis de identidad…Se quedó atrapado en las minas y fue la primera vez que tú y yo tuvimos un objetivo en común…salvar a nuestro hijo…Más tarde…cómo decir…»

Emma vaciló algunos instantes, sin saber cómo explicar a Regina el episodio del diamante negro sin revelarle la existencia del Bosque Encantado, y de todo lo que acarreaba.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la morena con las estrellas en sus ojos

«No sé cómo decirte esto sin parecer estúpida…»

«De la forma más sencilla del mundo…» le respondió Regina con una tierna sonrisa

«La segunda vez que estuvimos aquí…hubo…como una conexión entre nosotras…ya habíamos sentido esa conexión antes, pero no de manera tan fuerte…»

Emma enrojeció intensamente al recordar lo que había sentido el día en que había unido sus fuerzas a las de Regina para destruir el diamante negro. Ese día había sido presa de un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios. Dejar a la morena sacrificarse para salvar Storybrooke o ayudarla a salvar esa ciudad y a todos sus habitantes.

«Estás roja…es adorable…»

«¡Hey! ¡Soy de todo menos adorable! ¡Es ridículo ser adorable!»

«Te pones más adorable cuando te enfadas…» dijo divertida Regina para pinchar a la rubia

«¡Si continuas diciendo que soy adorable, lo vas a lamentar!»

«¿Amenazas, Miss Swan?» replicó Regina de manera suave

Emma no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Ruby apareció trayéndoles los entrantes. La rubia le había pedido para la ocasión una cena que no necesitase calentarse, debido a lo insólito del lugar escogido como restaurante improvisado. Granny les había preparado un _carpaccio_ de salmón seguido de _tartare_ de ternera a las especias. Ruby aparecía y desaparecía según necesidad, siguiendo el avance de la comida, dejándose guiar por las indicaciones de Emma.

«Su Majestad…¿me concedería este baile?» preguntó Emma levantándose y extendiendo su mano en dirección a la morena

«¿Majestad? ¿Nada más?»

«Eres la Reina de la noche…» dijo divertida Emma depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

«El halago no la llevará a ningún lado, Miss Swan…» replicó la morena entrando en el juego de Emma.

Emma estrechó su agarre en la parte baja de la espalda de la morena y la atrajo más hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por los efluvios del perfume de Regina que inundaba sus sentidos. Inspiró profundamente y deslizó su rostro hacia el cuello de la ex alcaldesa que se estremeció ante el contacto.

Regina aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse y depositar suaves besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de la rubia, que gimió al sentir los labios de su amiga, después su lengua, tan cerca de sus propios labios. Contenta de su efecto, Regina detuvo sus besos para no conmocionar a la rubia por ir demasiado rápido.

Emma se sintió frustrada ante la ausencia de los labios de Regina y gruñó de insatisfacción mientras aferró la nuca de la morena. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amiga y le murmuró al oído

«Juega con fuego, Su Majestad…cuidado no se queme…»

La morena hundió su mirada en los ojos esmeralda de su amiga y se contuvo para no lanzarse a sus labios. Podía sentir la tensión sexual que se desprendía de Emma. La rubia luchaba, ella también, para frenar su deseo y no abalanzarse hacia los carnosos labios de Regina.

Emma agradeció en silencio a Ruby que trajo el postre y puso fin a esa tensión que se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

«Tu elección de flores es bastante interesante» dijo Regina llevándose una cuchara de pastel de chocolate a su boca.

«¿Conoces el significado de la lis blanca?» preguntó la rubia de forma alegre

«¿Y tú? ¿Lo conoces tú?»

«No lo creo…simplemente las encontré bonitas…por eso las elegí…» mintió la rubia para no confesar a Regina el significado.

«La lis puede tener diferentes significados. De forma genérica esta flor representa la dulzura y la pureza…Se puede traducir el hecho de regalar este flor como "mis sentimientos son puros o tu pureza me seduce" Cristaliza la nobleza del amor, una dulce admiración, pero también el miedo del drama, la muerte. También está asociada a la nobleza, es una flor majestuosa. El hecho de que hayas elegido una lis roja tampoco es trivial…puede querer transmitir un mensaje»

«¿Cuál?» preguntó Emma estupefacta ante los conocimientos de la morena en materia de botánica

«Atrévete a amarme…» respondió Regina con una voz grave y sensual.

Emma hundió su mirada en la de la morena y se pasó de forma mecánica la lengua por su labio inferior para intentar controlar el deseo que la invadía. Regina no pudio evitar fijarse en el movimiento de la lengua de la rubia y un dulce calor se apoderó de su bajo vientre que la obligó a cruzar las piernas para hacer callar ese deseo incipiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Las dos mujeres dejaron las minas para dirigirse hacia un destino también desconocido por Regina. Emma le había vendado de nuevo los ojos para que la morena no tuviera ninguna referencia del lugar hacia donde se dirigían. Después de dar la vuelta varias veces a la ciudad para desorientar a Regina, la rubia se detuvo en un parking desierto, iluminado solo por algunas viejas farolas. La morena se dejó de nuevo guiar por el sonido de la voz de su amiga, después sintió que la textura del suelo bajo sus pies cambiaba. Sintió que se hundía suavemente a medida que caminaba.

«¿Emma?» preguntó la morena inquieta agarrándose más al brazo de la rubia

«Estoy aquí…no te preocupes…es normal…» le respondió sonriendo

La rubia guio a su amiga durante unos diez metros, y enseguida le quitó la venda, dejándole finalmente la posibilidad de ver dónde se encontraban. La morena respiró a pleno pulmón, después se dio la vuelta hacia Emma dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

«Siempre me ha gustado la playa…»

«Lo sé…» le respondió la joven sheriff cogiéndola de la mano «ven…vamos a sentarnos allí»

Regina siguió a la rubia hasta el sitio donde las esperaba una manta así como una cesta que contenía una botella de champán y dos copas. La morena sonrió ante tanta previsión por parte de su amiga, y se dejó caer en el suelo sin apartar la vista del rostro de Emma, iluminado por los reflejos de las farolas.

Después de haber servido las copas, la rubia se sentó al lado de Regina y brindaron por esa noche.

«Por la más maravillosa noche que se me ha concedido vivir…»

«Por nosotras…» respondió Emma hundiendo su mirada en la de Regina.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, observando las olas que morían en la arena con un dulce y melódico sonido. De vez en cuando, intercambiaban una mirada, una sonrisa, pero en ningún momento, ni la una ni la otra, hubieran querido romper el encanto de ese silencio confortable que se había instalado. Al cabo de casi media hora, Regina comenzó a temblar ligeramente y Emma se giró inmediatamente.

«¿Tienes frío?»

«Un poco…pero está bien…»

«Espera…» respondió la rubia colocándose detrás de la morena

Emma pasó por sus propios hombros una manta que rodeó a ambas mujeres. Atrajo a Regina hacia ella, después sus manos se entrelazaron naturalmente bajo la manta que las protegía. La morena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emma, tras ella y esta aprovechó para acurrucarse en el cuello de Regina.

«Querría que esta noche nunca acabara…»

Emma se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder a su amiga. También le estaba gustando la noche, mucho más de lo que pensó en un primer momento, y lo que sentía en presencia de Regina comenzaba a darle un poco de miedo.

«Tengo la sensación de despertarme después de un largo, largo sueño…de descubrir todas esas cosas sencillas de la vida de las que he estado privada durante mucho tiempo…¿ves? Un poco como Blancanieves cuando se despertó de su sueño y vio lo que la rodeaba…»

Emma sonrió ante las palabras de Regina y no pudo evitar encontrarla adorable en su manera de ver las cosas.

«¿Blancanieves? ¿Y quién es entonces tu Príncipe Azul?»

«Bueno…yo diría más bien Princesa…tú eres la que me has salvado de mi sueño…Mi salvadora en cierta manera»

Emma cerró los ojos unos instantes. A veces ella se preguntaba si destellos de recuerdos no volvían a Regina ante la manera perfecta en que enlazaba su antigua vida con esta. Después, repentinamente, se tensó ligeramente. Regina pensaba que ella era su salvadora, ¿y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si era ella la que tendría que romper la maldición y no Henry como lo había supuesto? Sacudió suavemente la cabeza ante lo absurdo de esa eventualidad, no estaban tan cercanas para que eso pudiera ser.

«Yo no soy tu salvadora, Regina…me gustaría mucho, pero no es así…»

La morena se desilusionó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, y sintió una lágrima aparecer en el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

«De todas maneras…¡yo no tengo nada de Blancanieves!»

Emma se echó a reír ante el tono irónico empleado por Regina al pronunciar esa frase e imaginó la cara que hubiera puesto su madre si la hubiera escuchado.

«No, eso te lo aseguro yo…no tienes nada de Blancanieves»

«Ella es una poco ñoña…creo»

«¿Ñoña?»

«Sí…en fin…demasiado ingenua…¡le falta carácter!»

«Ohh, ya veo…» sonrió Emma pensando en su madre, tenía que admitir que Regina no se había equivocado completamente «¿Y tú quién serías?»

«No lo sé…mientras no sea la Reina Malvada, me da igual»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Emma, vamos! ¡Nadie quiere ser el malo del cuento!»

«¿Sabes? Yo creo que la Reina Malvada quizás sufrió mucho en el pasado…y es por eso que se volvió mala…es más, quizás en un principio, fue alguien muy bueno…» respondió Emma tiernamente hundiendo su mirada en los ojos de la morena

Regina desvió su mirada perturbada y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla

«¿A qué debo este honor, Majestad?» dijo divertida Emma

«Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti…esa facultad para ver lo bueno en los demás y no dejarte llevar por las apariencias…Ves…tienes todo de una princesa encantadora»

Emma enrojeció ligeramente y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la morena. Ella aprovecho para pegar su rostro al de Regina y cerró los ojos un momento. ¡Cómo le estaba gustando esa noche! Le gustaba tener a Regina en sus brazos, sentir los dulces labios de la morena en su mejilla, sentir el bienestar que la había inundado desde que había tocado a la puerta de la mansión Mills. Le hubiera gustado poder detener el tiempo y vivir ese momento eternamente, pero la realidad la atrapó cuando sintió a Regina estremecerse de frío en sus brazos.

«Ven, vámonos…no quisiera que Mi Reina cogiera frío…» dijo dulcemente Emma separando de mala gana su propio cuerpo del de la morena.

«Realmente eres mi salvadora, Emma…» le respondió Regina besando furtivamente los labios de la rubia que se dejó sorprender por el gesto.

El trayecto de regreso se hizo en silencio. Las dos mujeres eran conscientes de que la noche tocaba a su fin y que tenían que retomar el curso de sus vidas, siendo sencillamente amigas que vivían juntas.

Con un pinchazo en el corazón, Regina tomó la mano de Emma que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. Compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, después la morena se llevó la mano de Emma a sus labios y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo.

Al llegar frente a la mansión, Emma bajó la primera y le abrió la puerta a Regina. Le tendió la mano que la morena aceptó y la ayudó a salir del coche.

Regina tembló de emoción al sentir la mano de la rubia posarse en la parte baja de su espalda para conducirla. Le costó encontrar las llaves en su bolso, y tardó un tiempo en atinar en meterla en la cerradura.

Una vez dentro, Emma siguió en su papel de perfecto "caballero" y le quitó la chaqueta a la morena para colgarla en el perchero de la entrada, justo al lado de su chaqueta de cuero rojo que Regina detestaba hasta un punto inimaginable. En el momento en que se giró, sintió cómo Regina la empujaba hacia la puerta y cómo los labios de la morena se estrellaban en los suyos en un beso necesitado.

Pasó su mano izquierda por detrás del cuello de la morena y la atrajo más hacia ella mientras que su mano derecha se abría camino bajo la blusa de seda. Emma dio la vuelta a la situación, y giró a Regina, apoyándola en la puerta para tener ella el control completo de sus acometidas.

La morena se dejó hacer mientras gemía suavemente sobre los labios de su amiga, después intensificó aún más su beso deslizando la lengua sobre la de la rubia.

Emma sintió todo su cuerpo inflamarse y un deseo que nunca antes había conocido se amparó de ella. Dejó los labios de la morena y atacó su cuello, que la morena le ofrecía, dejando que sus manos siguieran su camino bajo la blusa de Regina, que se estremecía sintiendo los dedos de la rubia rozar su pecho.

«Emma…» suspiró la morena provocándole un ola de deseo a la rubia que devoraba literalmente el cuello y los hombros de Regina, dejando por aquí y por allá huellas de su paso.

«Me vuelves loca, Regina…»

La morena cerró los ojos de dicha ante la confesión de Emma y se dejó completamente transportar por el placer que se apoderaba de ella. Su cuerpo entero dolía, podía sentir la necesidad de ser acariciada por la rubia. Sintió su pecho hincharse y su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse rápidamente. Mientras que le costaba recuperar una respiración normal, notó cómo su cuerpo se inflamaba y cómo un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, como un flujo de energía recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Cada beso de la rubia intensificaba ese sentimiento, y pronto, le dio la sensación de que ya no controlaba la más mínima parte de su cuerpo.

«Emma…hazme el amor…no puedo más…»

La rubia se sorprendió ante el tono grave de la morena y retrocedió delicadamente para mirarla. El espectáculo que se ofrecía ante ella le heló la sangre. Regina tenía los ojos negros de deseo, y una aureola violeta la rodeaba por completo.

«Regina…» dejó escapar Emma bajo el efecto de la sorpresa

«Emma…¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué me sucede? Me siento rara…»

La rubia avanzó de nuevo hacia la morena y apoyó su frente en la de su amiga. Sintió cómo las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y se recobró rápidamente para no asustar más a la morena.

«Lo siento, Regina…no podemos…esto…esto no está bien…»

Regina comprendió inmediatamente lo que la rubia quería decir y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro que había perdido repentinamente todo brillo.

«No, Emma…por favor…» dijo la morena volviendo a poner con violencia sus labios sobre los de su amiga.

«Regina…te lo ruego…yo…lo siento…»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Emma? Es evidente que tienes tantas ganas como yo, entonces, ¿por qué?»

«Yo…Es por el interés de las dos, te lo aseguro…si realmente supieras quiénes somos la una para la otra estarías de acuerdo conmigo…es mejor que paremos ahora…»

«¡Estoy harta, Emma! ¡Estoy harta de que me recuerdes siempre mi amnesia! ¡Solo es una excusa para no enfrentarte a lo que sientes por mí y lo sabes muy bien! ¡No veo cómo podría echarte en cara que me hagas feliz, aun recobrando la memoria una día, cosa que además dudo mucho que suceda!»

«Lo siento…» respondió la rubia, cogiendo su chaqueta antes de abandonar la casa dejando a Regina completamente perdida en la entrada.

* * *

Emma paró su coche frente al apartamento de sus padres, porque no quería despertar a Belle en mitad de la noche. Apoyó sus manos en el volante y un grito de dolor salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que estalló en llanto. Se quedó ahí, llorando durante un tiempo, después se decidió a salir de coche para ir a acostarse.

Snow fue despertada por el ruido que provenía de su cocina, puso primero la oreja, se preguntó si debía despertar a su marido que dormía apaciblemente para enfrentar a un posible ladrón, después reconoció la voz de su hija ahoga por los sollozos. Salió inmediatamente de la cama para ir a ver a Emma que estaba bebiendo vino directamente de la botella.

«¡Eh, muchacha! ¿Dónde has dejado las buenas maneras? ¿Desde cuándo se bebe de la botella en mi casa? Coge un vaso, y explícame lo que pasa»

«No tengo ganas de hablar…» gruñó Emma dejando la botella en la encimera

«Emma…apareces aquí a las tres de la mañana, visiblemente conmocionada, así que por favor, dime que ocurre» dijo más dulcemente Snow posando su mano sobre la de su hija

«No sé lo que me pasa…»

«Es Regina, ¿no?»

Emma se conformó con mover la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a su madre. Hubiera preferido no hablar con su madre de lo que acababa de pasar, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

«Se me han cruzado los cables esta noche…tenías razón desde el comienzo…Regina espera otra cosa de mí, y esta noche le he dejado creer que quizás era recíproco…»

«¿Y no lo es?» preguntó tímidamente Snow con la esperanza de que su hija aceptara definitivamente abrir su corazón

«¡NO! ¡En absoluto! Quiero decir…no sé lo que me pasa…me siento atraída por ella…físicamente quiero decir, pero no puedo dejarme ir…»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es de Regina de quien estamos hablando! ¡Es la madre de Henry! ¡Tu madrastra, te recuerdo! ¡Así que técnicamente mi abuela postiza! Sé que no me van mucho las convenciones, pero aun así»

«Sí, en fin…las cosas no son completamente como parecen ser….con la maldición todos esos lazos familiares han sido puestos en cuestión»

«Sí, quizás…pero…es una mujer, eh….¡y yo soy 100% hetero!»

«Oh, es esa la verdadera razón…Tienes miedo de ser homosexual…Tienes el valor para enfrentarte a un dragón, pero no para afrontar lo que eres…Si te tranquiliza, para mí no hay ninguna diferencia que seas hetero u homo, eres mi hija y te quiero por lo que eres»

Emma se quedó completamente estupefacta ante las palabras de su madre. Se habría esperado cualquier otra reacción de Snow, pero no esa. Frunció el ceño, y entonces comprendió rápidamente a dónde quería ir a parar su madre.

«¡Intentas liarme con Regina!»

Snow se sintió mal, y carraspeo antes de hablar calmadamente

«Ella está bastante apegada a ti…y parece feliz a tu lado…y tú también parecías feliz estos últimos meses con ella»

«¡No puede ser, estoy soñando! ¡No es posible, es un sueño!»

«Emma…solo digo que…»

«¡NO! ¡Cállate!» casi gritó Emma levantándose rápidamente

La rubia se puso a caminar de aquí para allá en el apartamento, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa o tenía que tomar una decisión. Intentó asimilar lo que su madre intentaba hacer, después una chispa de lucidez le atravesó la mente

«Así que este es tu plan para hacerla sufrir de nuevo…Quieres lanzarme a sus brazos porque sabes pertinentemente que yo no puedo darle lo que espera de mí…¡Quizás tú misma la has animado!»

«No, Emma…por supuesto que no…»

«¡Al final eres peor que ella! ¿Es tu idea? ¿La de David? ¿Quién ha decidido usarme para hacer sufrir a Regina? ¿QUIÉN?»

«Emma…no es lo que crees…»

La rubia ya no podía contener su cólera, estaba desilusionada y descorazonada ante el hecho de que sus propios padres se hayan podido servir de ella para herir una vez más a su enemiga. Nunca había imaginado que pudieran caer tan bajo, o al menos que tuvieran la sangre fría de manipular a su propia hija. Definitivamente, nada los frenaba, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarles vía libre. Avanzó de forma amenazadora hacia su madre, y la hizo retroceder hasta que la morena se encontró arrinconada contra la nevera.

«No dejaré que le hagas daño, me escuchas, ahora no. ¡Si os atrevéis una vez más a ir en contra de Regina, os lo haré pagar! ¡Seáis mis padres o no! ¡Y pasa el aviso a todos los habitantes de esta maldita ciudad! ¡Quienquiera que se acerque a Regina se las verá conmigo!»

Snow se quedó completamente aterrorizada después de la marcha de su hija. Sabía que ella tenía razón, si Emma reaccionaba tan violentamente era porque el verdadero amor estaba naciendo en su interior. Se acordaba de lo que ella había sentido cuando había conocido a David, habría podido matar sin ningún arrepentimiento a la primera persona que le hubiera hecho daño. Ella tenía razón, pero hacer entrar en razón a su hija iba a ser bastante complicado. Quizás había una persona que podría abrirle los ojos ante la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero se negaba a implicar a su nieto en esta aventura. Tendría que encontrar otro modo, y rápidamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Emma dejó el apartamento de sus padres más en cólera que como había llegado. Tenía toda esa tensión que necesitaba evacuar, incluido la tensión sexual que Regina había provocado.

Reflexionó unos instantes, y se dijo que al menos había dos hombres en esa maldita ciudad que estarían más que felices de satisfacer sus deseos. Sopesó los pros y los contras, necesitaba pasión, algo casi animal, no quería hacer el amor, con toda la implicación emocional que eso conllevaba, sino satisfacer una necesidad. Hook era el candidato ideal para eso, y además eso evitaría que Neal se montara películas sobre la naturaleza de esa noche.

Cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento, el pirata no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Es verdad que desde el regreso de Neverland los habitantes estaban más simpáticos con él, pero aún quedaba en él esa parte de pirata que no confiaba en nadie. Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a la rubia en el umbral de su puerta.

«Amor…¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?»

Emma no se tomó la molestia de responder y se lanzó sobre él para besarlo. Después de todo, los gestos decían más que las palabras. En un principio, sorprendido, Hook se dejó hacer, después se recobró y empujó dulcemente a Emma.

«No me malinterpretes, amor…realmente tengo ganas…pero solo quiero saber qué ocurre…»

«¡Por si no lo has notado…Yo no tengo ganas de hablar! Así que, ¿estás interesado o no? Si no lo estás, conozco a alguien que no rechazará la ocasión»

Hook fingió reflexionar algunos instantes, después cerró la puerta tras Emma que se colgó de nuevo a su cuello. El trayecto hasta la habitación fue rápido, sin interrumpir sin embargo la sesión de besos ardientes cuya iniciativa había partido de Emma. Al llegar ante la cama, la rubia ya había sido despojada de su chaqueta así como de su top. Estaba delante de Hook en vaqueros y sujetador, mientras que él dejó caer su albornoz a sus pies, dejando aparecer su perfecta musculatura. Emma posó sus manos en los abdominales del pirata que aprovechó para acostarla en la cama. La rubia cerró los ojos un momento, después posó las manos sobre el torso desnudo de Hook que intentó echarse sobre ella.

«Espera…» murmuró Emma manteniendo los ojos cerrados

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…lo siento…no puedo hacer eso…debería irme…» dijo Emma separándose del pirata.

Hook retuvo a la joven por la muñeca y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

«Dime lo que pasa amor…»

«Deja de llamarme amor…es completamente ridículo…no tenemos 15 años»

«Ok, Swan…como quieras…pero de todas maneras me vas a decir que lo que ocurre…» dijo el pirata volviéndose a poner su albornoz

«Nada…no pasa nada…solo…tenía ganas…es todo»

«Quizás no sea el mejor psicólogo…pero…apareces en mi casa casi a las cinco de la mañana…me saltas encima para después decirme que no…y me dices que no pasa nada…Insultas mi inteligencia, Swan»

Emma estalló a llorar y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras se sentaba en la cama del pirata que se le quedó mirando con asombro. Se sentó a su lado y pasó torpemente su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla a él.

«¡Soy una estúpida!» declaró Emma entre sollozos

«Explícamelo todo…»

La rubia soltó todo lo que tenía en el corazón, su noche con Regina, la atracción que sentía hacía la morena desde hacía varias semanas, la pelea con su madre, le soltó todo liberándose, palabras tras palabras, del peso que le oprimía el pecho. El pirata la miró unos instantes y después se echó a reír a su pesar.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de divertido en todo esto?»

«¿Quieres decir que me ha saltado encima porque te mueres de ganas de tirarte a la Reina?»

«¡No es divertido, idiota!» respondió Emma dándole una colleja.

«Ok, ok…lo dejo…pero si tú lo deseas y ella también…¿por qué no lo haces?»

«¿Qué? ¿Tirarme a Regina? Pero, ¿estás tarado o qué?»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Y qué piensas que pasará cuando recobre la memoria? ¡Me va a arrancar el corazón y aplastarlo en mi cara! ¡Y eso, en el mejor de los casos!»

«Pensarás en ello cuando llegue el momento…»

«Claro…no…ni hablar…es la madre de mi hijo, ¡te recuerdo!»

«¡Tampoco estás obligada a darle a tu hijo una lista con el nombre de las personas con las que te acuestes!»

«No es eso…pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué? ¡De hecho estás muerta de miedo!»

«¡Evidentemente que estoy muerta de miedo! ¡Yo tengo la cabeza en mi sitio! Acostarme con Regina no es lo mejor que pueda hacer…eso está claro…no en estas condiciones, quiero decir»

«¿Y cuándo recobre la memoria?»

«Cuando sea de nuevo ella misma…ya no pensará en ello…problema arreglado»

«Entonces es de eso de lo que tienes miedo…de que ella ya no quiera saber nada de ti cuando vuelva a ser ella misma»

Emma se levantó despacio, se vistió manteniendo en su cabeza las palabras del pirata. Y ¿si era eso realmente lo que le daba miedo? ¿Si era el hecho de ser rechazada por la verdadera Regina lo que le impedía ir más lejos? Dejó al pirata dándole las gracias y besándole en la mejilla, después se dirigió a su despacho donde podría acostarse una hora o dos en una celda para descansar antes de volver a ver a la morena que había movido tantas cosas en ella.

* * *

Después de la marcha de su hija, Snow le había mandado un sms a todo el mundo para convocarlos al día siguiente al medio día en su casa, permitiéndole de esa manera contactar con Regina y permitiéndole a Belle traer noticias de Emma. Había que actuar, y había que hacerlo rápidamente. Le había pedido a su marido que se fuera del apartamento con la excusa de una reunión entre chicas, y el joven rubio, aunque escéptico, había aceptado marcharse con su nieto para pasar juntos la sobremesa en el bosque.

La primera en llegar fue Ruby, que ni se había tomado la molestia de acostarse, vista la hora en que había recibido el mensaje de su amiga. Después llegó Belle, seguida del hada azul y de Archie, después finalmente Whale que se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Cuando todos estaban cómodamente instalados con una taza de té para unos, café para otros, o incluso una cerveza para Whale y Ruby que parecían estar en perfecta sincronía, el timbre de la puerta sonó cuando la joven maestra se disponía a sentarse. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con prudencia y se quedó estupefacta ante el invitado sorpresa que estaba en su umbral.

«Hook…» susurró Snow bajo la impresión

«Hola, princesa…Vengo a proponer mi ayuda» dijo el alto moreno con una esplendorosa sonrisa entrando en el apartamento sin ser invitado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el pirata, y Ruby tuvo que rodarse al ver que el hombre iba a sentarse a su lado.

«Sin querer ofender Hook…pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó Snow volviendo junto a sus invitados

«Te lo he dicho…vengo a proponer mis servicios…así que…¿por dónde comenzamos?»

«¿Tus servicios para qué?» insistió la anfitriona

«Para lanzar a Swan a los brazos de la Reina…estoy al corriente de vuestras reuniones, digamos que secretas…y he venido a ayudar»

«¿Y en qué podrías ayudarnos?»

El pirata jugó un momento con la punta de su barba, después decidió no jugar más con los nervios de las personas que tenía alrededor.

«Emma vino anoche a verme…» dijo el moreno con una sonrisa demasiado franca para ser honesto

«¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?» se enfadó Snow señalando al pirata con el índice

«Woow…calma, leona…no he tocado a tu preciosa hija…no porque ella no tuviera ganas…pero soy un caballero…»

«¿Cómo es eso de que Emma tenía ganas?» preguntó tímidamente Ruby

«Sí, bueno…técnicamente tenía ganas de otra persona…pero, bueno…como sea…¡me ha confesado que se moría de ganas de hacer locuras con el cuerpo de la Reina Malvada!»

«Sigo sin ver en qué nos puedes ayudar…»

«Tengo una idea…» declaro el pirata con una resplandeciente sonrisa

* * *

Emma había tomado una decisión, tenía que mudarse. Era evidente que no podía seguir viviendo en casa de Regina, allí donde la tentación era demasiado fuerte para ella. Si continuaba compartiendo la vida con la morena, estaba segura de que iba a caer, y eso, no podía permitírselo. No ahora. También debía tener rápidamente una conversación con Henry. ¡Se hacía urgente romper la maldición!

Al llegar a la mansión, Emma se sintió aliviada al ver que Regina estaba ausente, eso facilitaría su marcha. Le dejaría una carta a Regina, esperando que esta no estuviera demasiado enfadada por su comportamiento. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, que iba tirando negligentemente en la maleta, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño para recoger los últimos objetos personales que había llevado a lo largo de la cohabitación.

Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio el coche de la rubia delante de su casa. Había vuelto. Iban a poder hablar e intentar comprender lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Entró en la casa sonriendo, y llamó a la rubia desde la entrada. Se quedó parada al ver la maleta abierta sobre el sofá, y su corazón se estrechó al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Escuchó a la rubia detrás de ella, y se giró despacio para mirarla a la cara.

«Emma…¿esto qué quiere decir?»

La rubia bajó la cabeza, incapaz de afrontar la triste mirada de la morena. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos posteriores y se balanceó de un pie al otro nerviosa.

«Yo…creo que es hora de que me mude…»

«Emma…» intentó Regina posando su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia

«Es lo mejor…créeme»

«Pero…tú…¿dónde vas a ir?»

«Ya he hablado con Belle…está de acuerdo en acogerme mientras encuentro un apartamento»

«Pero…»

«Por favor, Regina…no compliques más las cosas»

«¿Soy yo la que complica las cosas? ¡Eres tú quien decides marcharte sin darme una explicación! ¡Eres tú quien decide dejarme! ¡Eres tú Emma! ¡Tú sola la que complicas las cosas como dices!»

«Regina…» suspiró Emma conmovida ante el desespero en la voz de la morena

«Te necesito Emma…no puedes abandonarme…»

Regina se hundió en lágrimas tras estas últimas palabras. Su corazón estaba roto. Y nada de lo que haría podría hacer que Emma se quedara con ella. Se sentía vacía como nunca se había sentido antes, ni después del coma. Sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeándola, y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

«No te abandono, Regina…te lo prometo…nunca te abandonaré….»

«Entonces, quédate…» respondió la morena en un suspiro

«No puedo…no hay que…necesito tiempo y espacio…necesito comprender lo que me sucede, Regina…lo que nos sucede…»

La morena elevó la cabeza con esperanza, Emma no la rehuía, al contrario, quería solo clarificar la situación entre ellas. Regina se sintió revivir repentinamente, posó sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y lo atrajo hacia el suyo.

«Regina…» suplicó Emma susurrando

«Por favor, Emma…necesito esto…necesito sentir que tú me quieres tanto como yo te quiero…necesito tus labios…»

Emma ya no se resistió y dejó que la morena posará dulcemente sus labios sobre los suyos en un casto beso. Se separaron al cabo de algunos segundos, después Emma se separó a desgana de la morena que no podía contener sus lágrimas.

Regina miró a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada coger la maleta, atravesar el pasillo, y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Ella se dejó caer por la pared, acurrucándose y posando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

«Te amo, Emma…te amo…» dejó escapar la morena entre sollozos.

* * *

«¿Y cuál es tu idea?» preguntó Ruby perpleja

«Emma tiene miedo…tiene miedo a la reacción de Regina cuando recobre la memoria…lo que está a punto de pasar si he interpretado bien la aura violeta que emana de la Reina cada vez que ellas se besan…» continuó el pirata

«Eso no tiene nada que ver con la maldición…» dijo el hada azul.

«…»

«Regina ha perdido la memoria, pero sigue siendo lo que era, es decir, una poderosa bruja…y su magia no la ha dejado con la maldición…solo que no tiene consciencia de que existe. Como sabéis, la magia se nutre de nuestros sentimientos…y cuando Regina y Emma se besan, los sentimientos de la reina deben estar en lo más alto…así que su magia, combinada con la de Emma, se manifiesta sin que ella se dé cuenta…no es porque la maldición esté a punto de romperse…»

Las esperanzas de todos los invitados se evaporaron al escuchar el discurso del hada azul. Durante un instante habían tenido un hilo de esperanza, pero la decepción que se manifestó en sus rostros mostraba hasta qué punto se habían equivocado.

«Sea lo que sea, es necesario que se acerquen…» dijo Ruby por reabrir el debate.

«Pues se va a hacer cada vez más difícil…Emma se viene a vivir conmigo desde hoy…» dijo Belle, bajando la mirada, sabiendo que iba a recibir reproches por haber dejado que la rubia se instalase en su casa

«Esto va cada vez peor…» lanzó Snow desesperada.

«Solo hay un modo de acercar a dos personas…» volvió a hablar el pirata.

«¡Venga, suéltalo!» dijo irritada Ruby ante la actitud de suficiencia de Hook

«Celos…» dijo el pirata con una sádica sonrisa

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia él, interesadas en lo que iba a proponer.

«Hay que poner celosa a Emma…si siente que alguien está interesado en Su amada, va a reaccionar por fuerza…conozco algo a Swan, y si hay algo que sé sobre ella, es que es una leona. Va a defender su territorio hasta el final si se siente amenazada…Mientras la Reina esté a sus pies, no va a reaccionar, pero si siente que se le escapa, va a poner los puntos sobre al íes…es una certeza»

«Quiero tirarle los tejos a Regina…» se propuso inmediatamente Ruby con una enorme sonrisa

«Tú no…sería evidente…» respondió Snow rompiendo toda esperanza de la joven loba.

«Sin olvidar que Emma sospecharía de algo…» dijo Belle

«Sí, tienes razón…necesitamos a alguien neutral…alguien del que ella no desconfíe…preferentemente un hombre…un hombre discreto, refinado, elegante, con un lado oscuro que podría gustarle a Regina…» reflexionó Snow en voz alta

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Whale que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a dónde querían llegar.

«Ni hablar…¡no contéis conmigo! ¡No pienso acercarme ni de cerca ni de lejos a esa mujer! Si Emma no me mata, ¡será la misma Reina quien lo haga!»

«¡Eres un cobarde, Whale!» dijo Ruby decepcionada por el rechazo de su amante ocasional.

«Quizás…pero prefiero ser un cobarde con vida…que un héroe muerto!»

Hook se balanceaba en su silla desde el comienzo, esperando que le prestaron un poco de atención. Carraspeó y se levantó con actitud altanera.

«Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por la causa…» lanzó con tono dramático

«Pero, por supuesto…¿cómo no unir lo útil a lo agradable, verdad?» dijo Snow desconfiada

«Emma no desconfiará de mí…ella sabe que soy un mujeriego…y la Reina es bastante apetecible, debo decir…»

«Aún hay que ver si Regina está de acuerdo en entrar en el juego…» dijo Ruby con un punto de inquietud en la voz.

«Yo me encargo de convencer a Regina…y ¡tú, Hook…nada de jugarretas…si no, a tu cuerpo le va a faltar otro miembro, y para este, aún no existen prótesis!» concluyó Snow cogiendo su teléfono para llamar a su nueva amiga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emma tenía que hablar con Henry, y lo más rápido posible, tenía que avisarlo sobre su mudanza, y recordarle que era urgente que rompiera la maldición. Evidentemente no había nada oculto tras ese deseo urgente, no era en absoluto para saber si Regina se sentiría aún atraída por ella al volver a ser ella misma, ¡en absoluto! Era necesario hacerlo por altruismo, pues, definitivamente, no era muy humano dejar a la morena que continuase viviendo sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Y cuánto antes se rompiera la maldición, antes Emma podría volver a vivir con normalidad, es decir, sin pensar en la magnífica morena que llenaba sus pensamientos noche y día.

Había acordado con Neal que se encontrarían en el parque para que la rubia pudiese hablar tranquilamente con su hijo. Había notado por la voz de su ex que estaba más que feliz de que ella pasase la tarde con los dos, y enternecida por la felicidad de su voz, no había podido sino resignarse a mantenerlo ignorante sobre el verdadero motivo de la reunión. Ya se enfrentaría a ello cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow desembarcó en casa de Regina para hablarle de la idea del pirata de poner celosa a Emma. El espectáculo que vio al llegar le rompió el corazón. Regina estaba aún sentada en el suelo, en la entrada, su cabeza entre las manos murmurando palabras que eran incomprensibles debido a los sollozos.

Se acercó dulcemente a su amiga y se arrodilló ante ella para hablarle.

«Regina…estoy aquí…»

La Reina tomó consciencia de la presencia de su amiga y se lanzó a sus brazos para encontrar algo de consuelo.

«Se ha marchado, Mary…se ha marchado…»

«Lo sé…» le respondió Snow acariciándole suavemente la espalda para tranquilizarla

«¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella…?»

«Vamos a hacer que vuelva…te lo prometo Regina»

La ex alcaldesa se dejó alzar por su amiga que la llevó hacia el salón. Snow marchó hacia la cocina a llenar un gran vaso de agua, después volvió para dárselo a Regina que humedeció sus labios por reflejo. La joven maestra explicó la razón de su visita, y a medida que iba hablando, veía la expresión de su amiga cambiar radicalmente, pasando de la sorpresa a la incomprensión, y finalmente al horror.

«No…me niego…»

«¿Cómo que te niegas?»

«No quiero hacer sufrir a Emma inútilmente…ella me ha dicho que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, así que voy darle lo que me ha pedido…pero me niego a jugar con ella»

Snow se quedó completamente estupefacta, con sus brazos extendidos a la largo de su cuerpo, ante la reacción de su amiga. Por supuesto, a ella no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Regina podría negarse, la ex Reina había aceptado sin pensarlo, adepta como era a la manipulación, pero esta nueva Regina tenía un concepto de la moralidad mucho más desarrollado, y sobre todo profundos sentimientos por la bella rubia.

«No te digo que vayas hasta el final…solo ponerla un poco celosa para que abra finalmente los ojos ante sus sentimientos por ti…»

«No es correcto, Mary…no se manipula a la gente de esa manera…mucho menos a las personas que amamos…entonces, no, lo siento…pero me niego»

«Pero…»

«Sé que piensas que haces bien…pero conozco a Emma…va a enfadarse si se da cuenta de que todo es un juego para ponerla celosa…no quiero perderla completamente…es demasiado arriesgado»

«¡Pero si no haces nada va a continuar alejándose! También conozco a Emma, y créeme, ¡es la mejor solución!»

«No puedo…no quiero…y además….de todas maneras no sería creíble…Emma sabe muy bien que es a ella a quien quiero, y ¡que no aprecio particularmente a Killian!»

«Sí, pero eso es porque él le tiraba los tejos a Emma…»

La reina barrió el comentario con un gesto de la mano y se llevó de nuevo el vaso de agua a sus labios.

«No es interesante…¡no veo en absoluto qué podría yo encontrar en él!»

«Es justamente por eso que las personas intentan conocerse, Regina…y además…es suficiente con que finjas…¡tampoco tienes que apreciarlo!»

«¿Y por qué haría él esto? ¿No te parece sospechoso que de repente quiera ayudarme a conquistar a Emma, cuando hace quince días él era uno de sus pretendientes?»

«Bueno… creo que compendió que Emma está más atraída por ti que por él cuando fue a verlo anoche…» dijo Snow tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

«¿EMMA FUE A VERLO A SU CASA ANOCHE?»

«Cálmate…no pasó nada…absolutamente nada…» dijo la joven maestra levantando las manos en señal de paz

«¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas allí acaso? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no pasó nada?»

«Porque Killian me lo ha dicho…y Emma se lo ha confirmado a Belle…así que no entres en pánico…¡no ha ocurrido nada!»

«¡Si se aprovecha de su confusión para tocarle un solo pelo…LO MATO…lo mato con mis propias manos…!»

Snow sonrió al ver la reacción de la Reina, y en ese momento daba miedo, y por experiencia, la joven morena sabía que Regina no bromeaba en absoluto. Decidió aprovechar la cólera para doblegar a su amiga.

«Si aceptas entrar en el juego, tendrás la posibilidad de vigilarlo…¡ya no podrá acercarse a Emma!»

La Reina lanzó una mirada oscura a su amiga y admitió de mala gana que tenía razón. Aunque no tenía a Emma, al menos podría tener a uno de sus pretendientes bajo vigilancia durante un tiempo. Y si efectivamente Mary tenía razón, Emma no tardaría en volverse loca de celos y volver con ella. Había que confesar que el plan de la joven era perfecto.

«Muy bien…acepto…pero yo pongo las reglas…¡qué ese manco no crea que tendrá el privilegio de poner su única mano sana sobre mí!»

«¡PERFECTO!» exclamó Snow en una explosión de alegría

* * *

Emma llegó al parque con media hora de adelanto. Se sentó en un banco y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje al padre de su hijo para avisarle de que ya había llegado. Después de haber mandado su texto, hizo deslizar de forma mecánica su dedo por la carpeta de fotos de su teléfono. Pinchó una primera vez para abrir la carpeta, después deslizó otra vez su dedo hasta encontrar la sub carpeta llamada Regina. Hizo pasar las imágenes de la morena, una detrás de otra, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro durante unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la morena, en lo hermosa que era, en la suavidad de su piel, de sus labios. Su corazón se estrechó y sintió una lágrima escaparse y deslizarse por su mejilla derecha. La enjugó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, volvió a posar sus ojos en una foto de la morena que le sonreía de forma traviesa, y con un gesto que consideraba infantil se llevó el teléfono a los labios para besar la pantalla.

 _¡Dios mío, Emma! ¡Estás besando un teléfono ahora! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿15? ¡Por el amor de dios, vuelve a tus cabales!_

Escuchó a Henry llamarla a lo lejos y guardó precipitadamente el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ya que no quería ser sorprendida mirando fotos de Regina. Acogió a su hijo con una gran sonrisa, después se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Neal, que parecía realmente feliz de verla. Caminaron durante un rato hablando de tonterías, después Emma se llevó a su hijo aparte para hablar con él.

«Henry…quería hablarte de una cosa…»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo va bien? No tienes cara de que todo vaya bien. Es mamá, ¿no? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Os habéis peleado?»

«Woow…calma, chico…una cosa a la vez…»

«Lo siento…» dijo Henry consciente de haberse dejado ir con sus preguntas.

«A ver…no, no he peleado con tu madre…pero…he decidido mudarme…»

«¿Por qué? Estábamos bien los tres…»

«Sí, lo sé…en efecto estábamos muy bien…pero tu madre realmente ya no me necesita…así que creo que es hora de que me vaya»

«¿Ya se lo has dicho a mamá?»

«Sí…he pasado a recoger mis cosas hace un momento…y lo menos que se puede decir es que no se lo ha tomado muy bien, creo…así que cuento contigo para que la cuides, ¿eh?»

«Por supuesto…puedes contar conmigo…» respondió orgullosamente Henry

«Y…cuento contigo también para que aproveches la ocasión para que te acerques de verdad a ella…es absolutamente necesario que rompas la maldición Henry…se ha vuelto urgente»

Henry estaba algo turbado ante la expresión grave de su madre biológica. Él sabía que la amnesia de su madre preocupaba a la rubia desde el principio, pero sentía que había algo más tras sus palabras y actitud. Sintió que tenía que intentar traer a su madre de vuelta.

«Haré lo que pueda…te lo prometo…» declaro de forma solemne el muchacho.

«Estoy segura…» respondió la rubia despeinando a su hijo con una sonrisa

Emma vio a Neal acercarse a ella con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Se preparó mentalmente una excusa para evitar permanecer mucho tiempo con él.

«Tengo que marcharme…Belle ha preparado una cena para celebrar que me mudo a su casa…no quisiera parecer descortés y llegar tarde»

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres cenar con nosotros? He previsto hacer mis famosos tagliatelle al salmón…me acuerdo de que adorabas ese plato…»

«Sí, me encanta…pero no voy a poder…lo siento…»

«Una pena…podríamos cenar en familia…» dijo Neal algo decepcionado.

La rubia se fijó en el término empleado por su ex compañero. Una familia. Henry ya tenía una familia, y estaba compuesta por Regina y por ella misma. Lo que habían vivido durante esos meses era precisamente una vida de familia, y aunque Neal fuera su padre, ella no lograba unir ese término a él. Neal, Henry y ella nunca serían una familia.

«Quizás en otra ocasión…» respondió la rubia para no parecer grosera.

«De acuerdo…» le respondió el hombre acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Emma abrazó una última vez a su hijo, y después tomó la dirección hacia su coche. Una vez dentro, sacó de nuevo su teléfono y vaciló sobre lo que debía hacer. Quería avisar a Regina de que ya había hablado con Henry, pero dudaba sobre el mejor método. Escuchar la voz de la morena sería demasiado doloroso, así que optó por mensaje que tecleo rápidamente.

« _He hablado con Henry…sabe que me he mudado…»_

Algunos segundos más tarde recibió una respuesta, como si la morena estuviera esperando con su teléfono en la mano.

« _De acuerdo…»_

Emma se sentía desilusionada leyendo el mensaje de la morena. Se habría esperado alguna otra cosa, qué exactamente no lo sabía, pero algo más que un simple « de acuerdo»

 _«¿Emma?»_

 _«¿Sí?»_

 _«No, nada…»_

 _«Regina…dime…»_

 _«Ya te echo de menos…»_

Emma metió su teléfono en su bolsillo y arrancó su coche rápidamente. No sabía por qué el mensaje de Regina le llegaba tanto, pero había sentido cómo su corazón se estrechaba al leer esas pocas palabras a las que había sido incapaz de responder.

* * *

La rubia decidió concederse un momento de descanso y se detuvo en Granny a tomar una copa antes de ir a casa de Belle que ya debería estar probablemente esperándola. Se acomodó en la barra, como de costumbre, y pidió una copa de whisky que se bebió de un trago. Ruby la miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprendió inmediatamente que Emma intentaba ahogar su pesar. La joven loba aprovechó la ocasión y envió un mensaje a Hook para decirle que Emma estaba ahí.

La sheriff pidió una segunda copa, que dejó reposar tranquilamente en la barra mientras le daba vueltas al vaso.

«Un penique por tus pensamientos…»

Emma se giró al escuchar la voz que provenía de su derecha. Miró al hombre que se sentaba a su lado e hizo señas a Ruby para que le trajera una copa a su compañero de barra.

«¿Qué haces aquí Hook…?»

«He pensado en hacerte compañía…¡no pareces que estés muy bien!»

«¡No porque anoche me dejase ir un poco vayas a creer que ahora somos amigos, tú y to!»

«¡Oh, te lo ruego, Swan! ¡Los dos sabemos que me adoras! ¡Ya que has decidido cambiar de acera, déjame al menos ser tu amigo!»

«¡Chuutttt…más bajo! ¡Y no he cambiado de acerca como tú dices!»

«Bueno, perdóname, pero es lo que parece…entonces, ¿cómo estás haciendo para no lanzarte salvajemente sobre la Reina?»

Emma se tragó de un tirón la segunda copa, después dejó despacio el vaso sobre la barra haciendo señas a Ruby para que le volviera a servir.

«Me he mudado…hoy…»

Hook logró perfectamente fingir sorpresa para que la rubia no dudara de que él ya estaba al corriente.

«Entonces, ¿estás decidida de verdad a que no ocurra nada?»

«Sí…nunca habrá nada entre Regina y yo…» afirmó la sheriff sintiendo su voz ahogarse al pronunciar esas palabras.

«Entonces…heu…tú…no verías inconveniente en que….»

«¿EN QUÉ?» preguntó Emma fusilando a Hook con la mirada, convencida de haber comprendido a dónde quería él ir a parar.

«En que otra persona probase suerte con la Reina…» respondió Hook con una sonrisa salaz

«¡No pierdes el tiempo! Al menos podrías tener la decencia de fingir que estas triste por mi rechazo»

«Estoy devastado Swan…y es por eso que necesito concentrar mi atención en otra persona»

«¡Regina no es un vulgar pedazo de carne! ¡No es alguien que se use para vaciarse la cabeza o no sé qué otra cosa!»

«Respira, Swan…si te tranquiliza…mis intenciones son completamente puras con respecto a nuestra Reina…te lo juro» respondió el pirata haciendo la señal de la cruz con los dedos

«Ya…»

«Escucha…no te voy a mentir…conoces mis sentimientos por ti, pero bien…he comprendido que no es recíproco, así que necesito pasar a otra cosa…y además…con toda franqueza…siempre he tenido debilidad por las morenas…y Regina me gusta de verdad mucho…así que pidió tu autorización…por simple cortesía…»

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que Regina podría estar interesada?»

«¡Mírame! Estoy bueno, ¿no? ¿Cómo resistirse a mi legendario encanto?»

Emma rio suavemente, después miró al pirata con asombro. Él tenía una expresión seria. Ella no sabía si debía reír o inquietarse. ¿Inquieta por qué exactamente? Regina nunca se interesaría por él, ¡ni siquiera lo soportaba! No había dejado de repetirle que parecía un idiota, y que su acento irlandés no hacía más que reforzar su estupidez. Así que no, definitivamente, Emma no tenía ninguna razón para inquietarse. Sin embargo…sin embargo se negaba a que ese pirata se acercara a la morena.

«Deja el asunto…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ella no querrá nada contigo, te lo digo…»

«Dame al menos el beneficio de la duda»

«No»

«Pero…»

«¡No, te he dicho! ¡No quiero que utilices a Regina! ¡No quiero que te acerques a Regina! ¿Está claro?» gruñó la rubia clavando su mirada en la de Hook

«¿Estás celosa o qué?»

Emma desvió la mirada y se volvió a tragar de un tirón la copa. No estaba celosa, no, simplemente quería proteger a su amiga de un depredador como Hook. Solo Dios sabe cómo reaccionaría si al recuperar la memoria se enterase de que Emma había dejado al pirata que la sedujera.

«¡Deja de decir tonterías! Te dije que solo era una atracción…¡en absoluto estoy celosa! Pero te va a mandar a paseo…estoy segura… »

«No pierdo nada por intentarlo…»

«¿Y no temes su reacción cuando recupere la memoria?»

«No soy como tú, Swan, ¡vivo el momento! Cada cosa a su tiempo…ya me enfrentaré a ello cuando llegue»

Emma se quedó en silencio durante un momento, se daba cuenta de que dijera lo que le dijera al pirata, tenía respuesta para todo. Por supuesto que estaba segura de que Regina lo iba a mandar a paseo, pero un ínfima parte de ella temía que la morena se dejara seducir por el pirata, que era muy bueno hablando. Sobre todo esta nueva Regina. Con la antigua no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero esta….

«¿Entonces? ¿Tengo tu autorización o no?»

«¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tener mi beneplácito?»

«Porque te estimo, Emma….y no quiero meterme en tu terreno»

La rubia alzó la cabeza al escuchar al pirata pronunciar su nombre, era la primera vez que la llamaba así, supo entonces que estaba hablando en serio y sus temores se agrandaron más.

«¡Te va a decir que no!»

«Un mes…si en un mes ella sigue rechazándome, entonces abandonaré…»

Emma se conformó con asentir con la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo y su corazón le gritaban que le impidiera a Hook acercarse a SU Regina, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando la abrió. Acabo su tercera copa, dejó unos billetes sobre la barra, y salió sin dirigirle una mirada al pirata que la miró marcharse con tristeza.

Hook miró a Ruby, que había asistido a la escena, para pedir otra copa.

«Empezamos…me toca jugar ahora» declaró el pirata amargamente, bebiéndose su ron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Una semana, hacía una semana que Emma era testigo de los intentos de acercamiento del pirata hacia Regina. Hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna razón para inquietarse, cada intento de Hook se saldaba con un fracaso. Regina lo mandaba sistemáticamente a paseo. Emma había tenido razón al pensar que SU morena nunca dejaría que ese hombre se le acercara, la conocía muy bien. Por supuesto que los había visto en plena conversación varias veces, pero nada en la actitud de Regina le hacía pensar que ella estuviera feliz. Todo lo contrario.

«Se supone que debe entrar en el juego…le recuerdo…¿cómo quiere poner a Emma celosa si ni siquiera me habla?»

«¡Encuentre algo inteligente que decir y le dirigiré la palabra!» replicó Regina antes de dejar el restaurante con la cabeza alta.

«Espere…» gritó el pirata corriendo detrás de la morena

«¿Qué quiere ahora?»

«¿Y usted? ¿Qué quiere usted exactamente?»

Regina frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho molesta. Este Killian definitivamente la ponía de los nervios. ¿Qué se creía con esos aires de "sabelotodo"?

«Emma nos está mirando…» susurró suavemente el pirata.

«¿Y?»

«No sé…haga algo…échese a reír o sonría al menos….¡cualquier cosa que le haga creer que está pasando un buen momento conmigo!»

«¿Acaso quiere que le salte al cuello?»

«¡Por qué no! Es una buena idea…»

«¡No tome sus sueños por realidad, señor Jones!»

«¡Y déjeme de llamarme señor Jones! ¡Es demasiado serio! Emma nunca se creerá que estamos juntos si me sigue llamando de esa manera»

Regina inspiró profundamente, miró hacia el interior del restaurante y comprobó que Emma los continuaba espiando sin recato. Ofreció su más bella sonrisa al pirata, posó su mano sobre su brazo, y se adelantó para murmurarle algo al oído.

«Ok…a partir de ahora lo llamaré Killian…pero una última cosa, señor Jones…si lo sorprendo una vez más dejando vagar su mirada por mi escote, va a necesitar un parche de pirata…¡porque le arrancaré un ojo!»

«Se supone que tengo que sentirme atraído por usted, ¿se acuerda?»

«Solo en presencia de Emma, Killian…» soltó Regina acentuando el nombre del pirata.

La morena depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hook y siguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había observado la reacción de Emma durante su pequeña conversación con el hombre, y lo menos que se podría decir es que la rubia no parecía haberlo apreciado.

* * *

En efecto, Regina no tuvo tiempo de llegar a su trabajo cuando su teléfono móvil ya vibraba en su bolso.

 _«¿Qué fue eso?»_

 _«¿De qué hablas?»_

 _«¿Desde cuándo besas a Hook en la mejilla?»_

Regina estaba que saltaba de alegría. Mary Margaret tenía razón, poner a Emma celosa era probablemente la mejor solución para hacer que confesara sus sentimientos. Decidió no responder a la mujer que amaba, para dejarla que se carcomiera un poco más.

« _¿Regina?»_

 _«Estoy trabajando»_

 _«Pero, ¡respóndeme, joder! ¿Qué está pasando con Jones?»_

 _«Me niego a hablarte si te comportas así de agresiva…así que…¡qué tengas un buen día, Emma!»_

 _«¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Agresiva? ¡No me lo puedo creer!»_

Emma estaba echando chispas. Por supuesto solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, pero ella sabía que Regina no era una mujer muy dada a los cariños, a excepción de con Henry y con ella misma, así que se había quedado muy sorprendida al ver a la morena posar sus labios en la mejilla del pirata.

* * *

La segunda semana, Emma comenzaba a sufrir la falta de sueño, su mente estaba permanentemente centrada en Regina y en Hook que empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente. Los había sorprendido varias veces comiendo juntos, e incluso una noche cenando los dos en Granny's. Y cada vez que Emma mencionaba el tema con la morena, esta se cerraba y se negaba a hablar, y era inútil ir a Hook, el pirata estaba en paradero desconocido siempre que no estaba con Regina. A veces, cuando Emma no lograba dormir, se levantaba, cogía el coche y se dirigía hacia la gran mansión en la que hasta hacía quince días vivía. Estacionaba algo alejada, y observaba la casa dormida. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado lo que hacía allí en plena madrugada, habría respondido que no tenía ni idea. Pero la realidad era otra, Emma quería asegurarse de que el pirata no estaba ahí. Los había seguido varias veces hasta la casa de Regina, y había esperado pacientemente a que Hook se marchara algunas horas más tarde. Solo una noche se había inquietado de verdad al no ver salir al pirata, y había decidido acercarse un poco más para intentar divisar algo y se había tranquilizado al verlos en el salón a una buena distancia el uno del otro. Casi se hizo pillar cuando el pirata se marchó, y había decidido no espiarlos tan de cerca a partir de ese momento. Debía mantener las distancias.

Cuando salió de la comisaría, Emma decidió pararse a beber una copa en Granny's como casi todos los días desde hacía tres semanas. Por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con comprobar si Regina estaba allí, ni si estaba en compañía de alguien. Era únicamente para relajarse después de una larga jornada de papeleo. Se sentó como de costumbre en la barra, y pidió una cerveza sonriéndole a Ruby. Estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando escuchó una risa que conocía muy bien. Dados del brazo los vio entrar en el restaurante y sentarse en una mesa al final del recinto. Emma ardía por dentro, Regina había pasado cerca de ella y ni le había concedido una mirada. Adaptó ligeramente su posición, para poder observar a la pareja a través del espejo que tenía en frente.

«Siempre tan previsible, Swan…está fusilando con la mirada a ese pobre espejo…¡y a mí al mismo momento!»

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«Voy a apoyar una mano sobre la suya…usted me va a dar una sonrisa de quitar el aliento»

«¡No me gustaría que me tocase!»

«¡No la voy a violar! Solo voy a poner mi mano en la suya»

«Bien…si no tengo otra elección…»

«Francamente, esconda su alegría…es un placer estar a su servicio»

«¡Tengo por costumbre llevar yo las riendas…y no a la inversa!»

«Oh…Regina, tome las riendas sobre mí…soy todo suyo…» le respondió Hook dándole una sonrisa sugestiva

«¡Calme sus ardores, pervertido! ¡Hablaba en general!»

La rubia se incorporó bruscamente cuando la mano de Hook se posó sobre la de Regina. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de que la morena no hacía nada para rechazarlo, al contrario, parecía aceptar el contacto. Cogió su teléfono de su bolsillo posterior y escribió un mensaje rápidamente.

« _¿A qué estás jugando?»_

Observó la reacción de la morena por el espejo y se alegró al ver que ella respondía inmediatamente a su mensaje

 _«Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy ocupada»_

 _«¡Ocupada dejándote sobar!»_

 _¡Estás agresiva de nuevo, Emma! Y te estás volviendo insultante. ¡No me gusta tu actitud!»_

 _«¡No, prefieres la suya! ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Te lo llevas a tu casa? ¿Lo vas a meter en tu cama?»_

 _«No me voy a tomar la molestia de contestar a eso…te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien decidió poner distancia…¡NO YO!»_

Se dirigió furiosamente hacia el servicio y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía ganas de pegarle a ese maldito pirata por intentar quitarle a su Regina, y sobre todo se maldecía por haberle dado su permiso para hacerlo. ¡Qué idiota! Pensó ella.

Miró su reflejo en el espero del baño, y antes de darse cuenta, su rostro desapareció en un centenar de pequeños trozos. Acababa de golpear con su puño, con todas sus fuerzas, su reflejo para sacar toda esa cólera que no conseguía comprender.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar abrirse la puerta a su derecha, y se sintió aliviada al ver a Ruby acercarse a ella con inquietud.

«Emma…»

«Lo siento, Ruby…pagaré el arreglo…»

«Pero, ¿qué dices?...no te preocupes por eso…enséñame tu mano…»

«No es nada…yo…tengo algunos cortes, nada grave…he estado peor…»respondió Emma intentando soltar una pequeña risa para relajar el ambiente.

«Ven conmigo…te lo voy a curar…»

Cuando había escuchado el ruido proveniente del baño, Regina había querido precipitarse para comprobar que Emma estaba sana y salva, pero Hook le había impedido levantarse recordándole que no debía correr hacia la rubia a la menor alerta, pero al verla salir con Ruby con la mano ensangrentada, el pirata ya no pudo hacer nada para retenerla. Llegó a la rubia en pocos segundos y tomó la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

«Emma…¿qué ha pasado?»

«Nada. Nada en absoluto…» respondió la rubia en tono glacial retirando su mano de las de la morena

«Emma…»

«¡Ruby va a ocuparse de mí! ¡Tú deberías volver con tu príncipe azul»

«Emma…»

«¡Déjame en paz, Regina, de acuerdo! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te importa de todas maneras que me haya herido? ¡Vives en tu mundo desde hace tres semanas! ¡Ni siquiera respondes a mis mensajes! ¡No te tomas la molestia de preguntar por mí, o saber cómo estoy…te pedí un poco de tiempo y espacio, no que me barrieras completamente de tu vida! ¡Pero por lo que se ve no has perdido el tiempo para concederte otras posibilidades, eh!»

«Emma…no es lo que tú crees…»

Emma se echó a reír con una risa que ella no conocía. Era una risa irónica, fría, casi cruel. Clavó su mirada en la de la morena y le respondió con un tono aún más glacial que antes.

«Es la excusa que ponen todos los maridos infieles…no creo nada, Regina…lo constato»

Emma cogió su chaqueta, que estaba apoyada en el taburete, y salió del restaurante antes de que Ruby volviera con lo necesario para curarla. Sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda, cogió un foulard que había en su coche y rodeó con él la mano ayudándose de los dientes para evitar manchar todo de sangre, después arrancó. Circuló durante más de dos horas antes de darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo que había pasado los límites de Storybrooke. Mucho mejor. Necesitaba cambiar de aires.

* * *

Después de la marcha de Emma, Regina se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes cercanos. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, intentó controlar toda la rabia que sentía apoderarse de ella. Hizo lo que la bella rubia le había enseñado, concentró su mente en los momentos felices, y el flujo de rabia que atravesaba su cuerpo fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

«No podemos continuar con esto…hay que parar…» soltó Regina mirando a cada uno de sus dos compañeros.

«¡Al contrario! ¡Está a punto de derrumbarse! Si paramos ahora, ya no tendrá ninguna razón para tener miedo de perderla…hay que continuar…» respondió Killian buscando la aprobación de Ruby con la mirada

«¡NO! Se ha herido…Solo Dios sabe lo que es capaz de hacer a continuación…no quiero correr el riesgo…¡no quiero perder a Emma! ¡Que quede claro!»

«Regina…si me permite…pienso que Killian tiene razón…no nos podemos permitir parar ahora…»

Regina se levantó despacio, posó sus manos en la mesa delante de ella y lanzó una mirada asesina a Ruby, que de repente se sintió fatal.

«¡Cuando acepté jugar a este juego estúpido, dejé claro que Yo ponía las reglas! ¡Y YO he decidido que esto se para ahora mismo! Si algo le sucede a Emma, nunca podría perdonármelo, así que, a partir de ahora, Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para no hacer sufrir a la mujer que amo. ¡Incluso si tengo que renunciar a ella! ¿He hablado claro?»

Hook y Ruby asintieron al mismo tiempo completamente petrificados ante la oscura mirada y el halo violeta que emanaba de la ex Reina. Regina dejó el restaurante dejando tras ella a los dos acólitos y se dio prisa en sacar su teléfono que había metido en el fondo de su bolso después de los últimos mensajes intercambiados con la rubia. Intentó llamar a Emma varias veces, pero siempre salía el contestador. Sabía que la rubia evitaba su llamada, porque el contestador solo saltaba después de uno o dos toques. Resopló de exasperación y se resignó finalmente a enviarle un mensaje.

« _Tenemos que hablar»_

 _«…»_

 _«Emma…por favor…respóndeme»_

 _«…»_

 _«¡Descuelga ese maldito teléfono, Emma!»_

 _«…»_

 _«O al menos mándame un mensaje…te lo ruego…me preocupo»_

 _«…»_

 _«Te espero en casa…no me moveré de allí hasta que no hayas venido a hablar conmigo…»_

 _«…»_

 _«No hagas ninguna locura…por favor…lo siento, Emma…lo siento mucho…»_

 _«…»_

 _«Dame una oportunidad de explicártelo…»_

* * *

Emma vio llegar los mensajes, uno detrás de otro, y no pudo evitar gritar de rabia en su coche. ¿Por qué tendría Regina que ponerla en ese estado? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable ahora al permitir que la bella morena se culpara? ¿Por qué tenía que estar sintiendo un deseo irreprimible de dar media vuelta y lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos?

Mañana, iría a verla mañana. Esa noche necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que tenía en el corazón, y sobre todo olvidar. Necesitaba olvidar que había tenido la sensación de ahogarse durante estas tres últimas semanas, necesitaba olvidar que lo que, en un principio, había tomado por una atracción era quizás en realidad otra cosa. Necesitaba olvidar que sentía que estaba enamorándose, poco a poco, de la madre adoptiva de su hijo, de su peor enemiga, de la persona que era responsable de tanto sufrimiento en su vida. Solo quería olvidar. Y para olvidar, iba a hacer lo que siempre había hecho, una gran cantidad de alcohol, un desconocido encontrado en un bar, y una noche de la que probablemente no se acordaría al día siguiente. Esa noche, no dejaría que Regina obnubilara sus pensamientos, esa noche se iba a dar un descanso bien merecido.

Apagó su teléfono, salió de su coche, después entró directamente en el bar que tenía delante. ¡Qué comience la fiesta!, pensó sentándose a la barra y comenzando a escrutar los posibles objetivos.

Después de varias copas, Emma ya no lograba pensar correctamente. Sintió unas manos pasearse por su cuerpo y se giró bruscamente para rechazar al hombre que se estaba sobrepasando un poco. Aunque hubiera decidido pasar la noche con él al principio, el alcohol que había ingerido, casi la estaba ayudando a recobrar el sentido. No podía hacerle eso a Regina. No podía lanzarse sobre el primer desconocido con la excusa de que estaba celosa del acercamiento entre el pirata y su bella morena. Tendría la sensación de estar engañándola, y esa confirmación le estrechó dolorosamente el pecho.

«Regina…» susurró Emma con desesperación

«¡Deja de hablar de esa zorra! Ven a pasártelo bien conmigo…»

«¡Apártate, pesado! ¿Todavía no has comprendido que no me interesas?»

Sin tener en cuenta las protestas de la rubia, el hombre la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a violentar su cuello con besos demasiado insistentes. Emma atrapó lo único que tenía a mano, es decir, una botella a medio vaciar de ron, y golpeó a su asaltante con ella. Salió corriendo del bar sin ni siquiera pagar lo que debía y se precipitó al coche. Arrancó deprisa, casi chocando con un coche que llegaba a su altura, se saltó un semáforo en rojo, y después todo se volvió completamente negro a su alrededor. Escuchó un ruido ensordecedor de carrocería aplastada, y después se desmayó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el volante.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Regina estaba muerta de inquietud, hacía dos días que no tenía ninguna noticia de Emma, dos días que cada llamada que le hacía iba a parar sistemáticamente al buzón de voz. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Emma había dejado la ciudad. Nadie la había visto en esos dos últimos días, ni Mary Margaret, ni su compañera de piso, ni siquiera Henry, y era sobre todo lo que más preocupaba a la morena. Si Emma estuviera bien, obligatoriamente se habría puesto en contacto con Henry para tranquilizarlo.

Dos días que ya no comía, ni dormía, ni vivía. Dos días que no había ido a trabajar, pues prefería quedarse en casa por si Emma daba señales de vida. Hacía dos días también que se maldecía por haber aceptado ese pequeño juego para poner celosa a la rubia, si se hubiera negado, nada de todo esto habría pasado. Emma estaría en Storybrooke, quizás no a su lado, es verdad, pero al menos ella sabría que estaría bien.

Regina había tomado una gran decisión, si Emma…no, cuando Emma volviera, le diría hasta qué punto contaba para ella, le diría que en su vida solo había cabida para ella, le diría que estaba enamorada de ella y que ya no podía plantearse su vida sin ella a su lado cada día. Sí, le diría todas esas cosas, después, le dejaría todo el tiempo que necesitara para que la rubia pudiera poner nombre a sus sentimientos por la morena. No le metería prisa, esperaría sencillamente a que Emma viniera a ella, y si al final no lo hacía, entonces aceptaría su elección, aceptaría renunciar a la mujer que amaba para que ella pudiera ser feliz, para que al menos una de las dos lo fuese.

«Ella volverá…» susurró Henry, poniendo su mano sobre la de su madre.

«Lo sé, Henry…lo sé…» le respondió su madre con una sonrisa crispada.

«¿La amas, verdad?»

Regina asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Sintió cómo su hijo la tomaba en sus brazos mientras que su cuerpo era sacudido por los sollozos. Se habían jurado ser fuerte por él, se había prometido no derrumbarse ante su hijo, pero el peso que sentía en su pecho se hacía cada vez más pesado a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía la sensación de que, más pasaba el tiempo, más su respiración se hacía difícil, más le costaba al aire entrar en sus pulmones, más lentamente latía su corazón, si tenía que esperar más tiempo, este acabaría por detenerse. Dejaría de latir llevándose con él toda esperanza de volver a ver un día a la rubia.

«Va a volver…» dijo otra vez Henry, confiado

El muchacho había observado a su madre adoptiva durante esos dos días, desde su conversación con Emma en el parque, había sentido que algo estaba diferente. Todavía no había logrado discernir qué, pero mirando las reacciones de Regina en esos dos días, finalmente había comprendido. Su madre adoptiva se había enamorado de su madre biológica, y aunque no comprendía todavía muy bien cómo eso se había podido producirse, el resultado estaba ahí, bien a la vista.

Fue también en ese momento cuando él se había dado cuenta de que él no sería capaz de devolverle la memoria a su madre.

Sobre todo, fue una conversación con Snow lo que le había ayudado a ver todo más claro. Sabiendo pertinentemente que su abuela era incapaz de guardar un secreto, la había bombardeado sin descanso a preguntas hasta que esta acabó por confesarle lo que estaba pasando. Los vanos intentos por acercar a las dos mujeres, hasta la intervención de Hook para poner celosa a Emma. Por supuesto él se había cuestionado las semanas anteriores, sin comprender muy bien por qué su madre se interesaba de repente en el pirata, pero había preferido ver las cosas de otra manera. Si Regina estaba con Hook, entonces este no sería un obstáculo entre su padre y su madre, y ese simple hecho le había bastado para no hacerse más preguntas. Ahora las cosas eran bien diferentes. Era absolutamente necesario que Emma no le devolviese la memoria a Regina. Henry se negaba. Y haría todo lo que fuera humanamente posible para evitarlo. Debía tramar un plan, rápidamente, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Emma se despertó con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo parecía dolerle. Abrió un ojo, después el otro, y miró a su alrededor para intentar adivinar donde se encontraba. Lo que estaba viendo le parecía demasiado familiar para ser real. Se enderezó despacio para sentarse, después fijo su mirada en los barrotes que tenía delante. Miró el camastro donde había pasado la noche, después miró de nuevo a los barrotes, se frotó los ojos para intentar acordarse de lo que había pasado, pero nada le vino a la mente. Lo único que podía afirmar con precisión era que estaba en prisión, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo o por qué había aterrizado ahí.

Se levantó bruscamente y sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, retrocedió y volvió a sentarse, era lo más aconsejable. Miro su mano que le latía dolorosamente y vio un vendaje limpio rodeando su mano derecha. La visión de su mano herida le hizo recordar vagamente, Regina y Hook, su cólera, el cristal roto, su huida, el alcohol, después el ruido ensordecedor que había seguido cuando había salido del bar. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, y comprendió por qué tenía la sensación de que una manada de elefantes, que no iban todos al mismo paso, había elegido como domicilio su cabeza. ¡Definitivamente tenía resaca! Pero eso no le explicaba aún por qué se encontraba tras esos barrotes.

Un hombre llegó a su altura e introdujo una enorme llave en la cerradura de la celda

«¡Arriba, Swan! ¡Alguien ha venido a buscarla!»

Emma miró al hombre con asombro, ¿cómo alguien podía saber dónde se encontraba cuando ni ella misma era capaz de acordarse? Al ver que la rubia no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el hombre tomó la delantera.

«Tuvo un momento de lucidez ayer por la noche y pidió llamar a un tal Neal Cassidy. Él acaba de llegar. Ha pagado su fianza y ha arreglado la factura por los destrozos que ha causado. Así que es libre de marcharse»

«¿Qué destrozos? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Pffff…el alcohol…» resopló el hombre exasperada

«¡No necesito un sermón! ¡Solo quiero saber lo que ha pasado!» se enfadó Emma

«Estaba borracha al volante de su coche. Se saltó un semáforo en rojo y chocó directamente contra un poste eléctrico. Nadie ha resultado herido, gracias a Dios, pero su coche se ha llevado la peor parte. Le aconsejo que evite el alcohol durante una temporada, señorita. Ha tenido suerte esta vez, pero quién sabe lo que puede pasar una próxima vez. ¡Y más cuando ha necesitado dos días para emerger!»

«¿Dos días? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué día es hoy?»

«Martes…estamos a martes…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío!...Regina…debe estar muerta de preocupación…» dijo Emma poniendo sus manos en su rostro asustada

«¡Otra vez esa famosa Regina…! No ha dejado de hablar de ella mientras dormía. Y creo que el alcohol la hace alucinar. En todo caso, sus historias de brujas y de salvadora nos han hecho pasar un buen rato» dijo el hombre divertido conduciendo a Emma hacia un largo pasillo donde Neal la esperaba pacientemente.

Neal se precipicio hacia la rubia en cuanto la vio aparecer por el pasillo, la estrechó tan fuerte que ella tuvo la impresión de ahogarse. Recuperó sus cosas en el mostrador y su primer reflejo fue encender su teléfono. Rabió constatando que se negaba a encenderse por falta de batería.

«¡Dame tu teléfono!» le dijo a Neal que estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

«Lo he olvidado en casa…»

«Un cargador, entonces…tienes un cargador en el coche, ¿no?»

«Heu…no…lo siento…»

Emma se hundió enfadada en el asiento del lado del pasajero y sintió la mirada insistente de Neal sobre ella. Sabía que tenía que darle algunas explicaciones, pero de momento, todo lo que quería era ir a ver a Regina lo más rápidamente posible para tranquilizarla.

«Gracias…» acabó por decir Emma después de unos diez kilómetros en silencio

«¿Por?»

«Por haber venido a buscarme…»

«No hay de qué…es normal…y además como me lo dejaste bien claro ayer por teléfono…soy el único que puedo salir de Storybrooke sin correr riesgos…así que no tenías otra elección»

Emma pudo percibir una brizna de decepción en la voz de su ex amante y se maldijo por no tener ningún recuerdo de esos dos días. ¿Le habría pedido que avisara a Regina de que estaba bien?

«¿Acaso…?»

«¿Qué?» la interrumpió Neal de manera agresiva

«Nada…no pasa nada…»

«La respuesta es no. No, no le he dicho a nadie donde estabas y que iba a buscarte. Porque necesito comprender lo que ocurre Emma. Necesito una explicación»

«Ahora no, Neal…por favor…la tendrás…te lo prometo…pero ahora no…»

«¿Es por culpa de Hook? ¿Estás celosa porque está detrás de Regina? ¿Estás celosa porque te ha dejado por tu peor enemiga?» preguntó Neal crispando sus manos sobre el volante.

«Ahora no…» respondió Emma desviando su mirada del padre de su hijo para mirar como desfilaba el paisaje.

El resto del trayecto se hizo en el silencio más absoluto, tras haber parado Emma la música para poder pensar más cómodamente. No sabía dónde se encontraba en el tumulto de sus sentimientos por la bella morena, pero sabía una cosa, debía alejarla de Hook, y lo más rápidamente posible. No había soportado verlos acercarse tan rápido, e imaginar al pirata y a Regina juntos le daba nauseas. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que acababan de pasar el cartel de "Bienvenido a Storybrooke", solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de Neal resonar en el habitáculo.

«¿Entonces? ¿Te dejo en casa de Belle?»

«No…en casa de Regina, por favor…»

Neal se sorprendió, pero no lo dejó aparentar. Conocía demasiado bien a su ex compañera para saber que ella no le daría explicaciones sino cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo. A pesar de estar en un estado lamentable, sin ducharse desde hacía dos días, Emma no tenía ganas de esperar más tiempo para ir a tranquilizar a la morena que debía estar muerta de preocupación.

* * *

Al llegar delante de la casa, sonrió dulcemente a Neal y le agradeció de nuevo el haber ido a buscarla. Miró instintivamente hacia el interior de la mansión y su sangre dio un vuelco cuando divisó a través de la ventana a Regina en los brazos del pirata. Ante la actitud de Emma, Neal, inquieto, decidió seguirla para calmarla si fuese necesario.

Entró en la casa como una furia y se dirigió directamente hacia el gran salón para enfrentarse a los dos amantes. Al ver a Emma de pie en su salón, Regina corrió hacia ella y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas. La rubia dejó su cabeza reposar en el cuello de la morena y respiró a pleno pulmón su olor que tanto le había faltado.

«Emma…» suspiró Regina en el cuello de la rubia sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latir a ritmo normal

«Regina…» le respondió Emma estrechando más el abrazo

Al sentir los brazos de la rubia alrededor de ella, Regina se tensó ligeramente y retrocedió para romper el abrazo. Plantó su mirada en los ojos cansados de la rubia y antes de que Emma pudiese reaccionar, sintió un dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Comprendió que Regina acababa de darle una bofetada cuando esta comenzó a hablar.

«¡Eso por haber desaparecido dos días sin dar la menor señal de vida! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?» gritó Regina de rabia

«¡No debías estar tan preocupada hace dos minutos cuando estabas en los brazos de tu novio!»

Regina retrocedió un paso, sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia. Entonces vio al hombre que estaba detrás de Emma, que se mantenía atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

«¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Has estado con él todo este tiempo?»

«¡No cambies de tema! ¡Hablamos de ti y de él ! ¡No de Neal!» respondió Emma en cólera señalando con el dedo al pirata que no se había atrevido a hacer el menos gesto.

«¡Vienes aquí con tu ex para reclamar explicaciones sobre Killian! ¡No tienes vergüenza!»

«¡He venido para tranquilizarte! ¡Eres la primera persona que tenía ganas de ver! Y mira por donde…ohhh. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Te encuentro en sus brazos! ¡Verdaderamente soy idiota por haber pensado que podías estar preocupada por mí!»

«Swan…» dijo el pirata acercándose despacio

«¡Y tú, cállate, traidor!»

Emma se lanzó violentamente contra el pirata y lo acorraló contra la chimenea detrás de él. Lo sujetó con su brazo debajo de su garganta y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

«¡No te acerques más a ella! ¡Olvida que existe! ¡Si te veo una sola vez girando a su alrededor, te mato con mis propias manos! ¡Y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz!»

«Emma…»

Emma soltó el agarre sobre el pirara de mala gana cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo a su lado. Miró al pequeño y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

«Has vuelto…»

«Claro, chico…siempre vuelvo…» le respondió ella con un guiño.

La tensión que se había acumulado descendió poco a poco, después la rubia miró a Neal que había observado la escena completamente perdido.

«Neal…¿puedes llevarte a Henry contigo? Necesito hablar con Regina…a solas…» declaró Emma lanzando una oscura mirada a Hook mientras pronunciaba la última frase

«Ningún problema…» le respondió el hombre extendiendo el brazo hacia su hijo.

Cuando las dos mujeres se encontraron a solas, un silencio se instaló entre ellas. Emma iba de un lado para otro en el salón, sin saber cómo decir lo que tenía que decir a la morena. Regina había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho esperando a que la rubia se decidiera finalmente a hablar. No aguantando más ante tanta vacilación, decidió ella comenzar la conversación.

«¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué la has cogido así con él?»

«¡Ya no quiero que lo veas!» respondió Emma rápidamente

«¿Qué?»

«¡Has comprendido muy bien lo que he dicho! ¡Ya no quiero que lo veas!»

«¿Con qué derecho te permites decirme a quién puedo ver o no?»

«Yo…»

«¿Qué hacías tú con el otro idiota?»

«Yo…»

«¡Podrías acaso juntar dos palabras! ¡Por Dios, Emma!» dijo Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco

«¿Te has acostado con él?»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡por quién me tomas! Por supuesto que no, ¡no me he acostado con él! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho durante dos días con tu ex?»

«No estaba con él…solo fue a buscarme hoy…» respondió Emma diciéndose que tenía que sacar a Regina de la incertidumbre.

Emma miró a Regina cambiar de expresión, había pasado de la cólera a la incomprensión, después finalmente al alivio. La rubia interpretó ese alivió como una señal, se acercó a la morena y le atrapó la nuca para besarla apasionadamente. Había soñado con ese momento desde la última vez que sus labios se habían encontrado, y separado. La besó con tal fogosidad que Regina sucumbió a su beso a pesar del enfado que aún tenía. La morena le concedió el paso hasta su boca y sus lenguas se enredaron.

«Eres mía, Regina…» susurró Emma entre beso y beso

La morena sintió su corazón latir violentamente en su pecho al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia. Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo. Ya nada contaba sino los labios de la rubia que se posaban en los suyos en besos ardientes de deseo.

«Dilo…» pidió Emma atacando el cuello de la morena

«Soy tuya…» le respondió Regina gimiendo de placer.

Emma intensificó sus besos dejándose guiar por los gemidos de la morena completamente sumisa en sus brazos. Desabotonó, uno a uno, los botones de la blusa de la Reina, después posó sus labios en el nacimiento de los magníficos pechos de esa manera descubiertos.

«No hubiera soportado que te tocase…nunca debía haber aceptado…» dijo Emma besando aún el pecho que se le ofrecía.

La morena la empujó suavemente, plantó su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de su compañera.

«¿Aceptar qué? ¿De qué hablas?»

Emma se sintió de repente cogida en la trampa. ¿Por qué le había dado por decir eso? Ahora tendría que explicarle a Regina que Killian había ido a pedirle su permiso y ella sabía que a la morena no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

«¿Emma?»

«Ok…Killian vino a verme para pedirme mi autorización para cortejarte…»

«¿Perdón?» respondió Regina sintiendo su cólera apoderarse de todo su cuerpo

«Él quería hacerlo bajo poniendo las cartas boca arriba…»

«¡Me importa un comino lo que ÉL quería! ¡Lo que quiero saber es lo que tú le respondiste!»

«Regina…»

«¡Respóndeme!» dijo enfadada la morena abrochándose lentamente la blusa

«…»

«¿Me entregaste a él? ¿Le diste tu autorización? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Una muñeca que se regala al siguiente cuando ya no se tiene ganas de jugar con ella?»

«¿Qué quieras que le respondiera? ¡Además…no pensaba que tú sucumbirías a su encanto tan fácilmente! ¡No soy yo la que te ha obligado a salir con él estas tres últimas semanas, que yo sepa! ¡Así que si alguien debe estar enfadada aquí, soy yo!» dijo la rubia a la defensiva

«¡Oh, te lo ruego, Emma! ¡Solo he hecho para ponerte celosa! ¡Y evidentemente tenía razón, vista la manera en cómo has reaccionado!»

«¿Tú, qué?» preguntó Emma estupefacta ante la revelación de la morena

«Solo acepté verlo para ponerte celosa…» dijo Regina más calmadamente acercándose a Emma

La rubia retrocedió un momento, después tomó plena conciencia de lo que Regina le acababa de decir. La había manipulado para llegar a su fin, para obtener lo que quería. Emma sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero rechazó rebajarse dejando ver su angustia.

«Eres tú clavadita…la manipulación…la mentira…quizás no tengas ningún recuerdo de quién eres, pero sigues siendo la misma…y yo que pensaba que eras diferente…» declaró Emma dirigiéndose hacia la salida.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Media hora. Hacía media hora que Belle escuchaba a Emma quejarse y vociferar contra Regina. Media hora que la rubia le soltaba incansablemente la misma historia. La mentira, la traición, la manipulación, bla, bla, bla, bla…Media hora que Belle se controlaba para no explotar en la cara de su amiga. Pero llegó el momento en que alcanzó el umbral de tolerancia. Con un gesto brusco, dejó el libro que sujetaba en las manos sobre el mostrador y miró a Emma con mirada airada.

«¡STOP! ¡Stop, Emma! ¡Ya no puedo más! Pero, ¿acaso te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, santo Dios?»

Emma miró estupefacta a su amiga, nunca había visto a Belle tan enfadada como en ese momento.

«¿Realmente me gustaría saber qué te molesta? ¿Es porque Regina ha intentado ponerte celosa o porque te das cuenta de que, aún amnésica, sigue siendo Regina?»

La rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender, después se hundió en su silla gruñendo.

«¡No lo sé, de acuerdo! ¡No lo sé en absoluto!»

«¡Oh, sí lo sabes…así que ahora deja de comportarte como una niña y afronta lo que realmente te da miedo!»

«No puedo…» resopló Emma bajando la mirada

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti admitir que tienes sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué te niegas a admitirlo?»

«¡PORQUE NO QUIERO AMARLA!» gritó Emma llena de rabia

«…»

«No quiero, de acuerdo…¡no por el hecho de sentir algo por ella estoy obligada a seguir adelante con ello!»

«En efecto… pero, ¿por qué rechazar la felicidad cuando la tienes al alcance de la mano?» dijo Belle más calmadamente

«No podrías comprenderlo…»

«Intenta de todas formas explicármelo…y veremos»

«Yo…SÍ tengo sentimientos por Regina…al principio creí que solo era una atracción, pero creí volverme loca cuando la vi con Hook…yo….yo la amo…me he enamorado de ella tras pasar todos esos meses a su lado…pero…» continuó Emma sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas

«Ya veo…»

«No, no lo creo»

«Te has enamorado de Regina amnésica…la que es completamente diferente a la que era antes…y lo que te da miedo es darte cuenta de que es a ella entera a la que amas…que amas también a la que era cuando os conocisteis…así que rechazas…rechazas pensar que TÚ…LA SALVADORA…puedes sentirte atraída por su parte oscura…»

Emma se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos. Ella sabía que Belle era muy perspicaz, pero no imaginaba ni por un segundo que pudiera conocerla tan bien. En efecto, estaba aterrorizada. Porque Regina era su rival, era la que había cambiado el curso de su vida, y aunque le hubiera perdonado todo desde hacía tiempo, lo que rechazaba era amar a alguien capaz de tantas atrocidades.

«¿Sabes, Emma?...Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nosotros…y sé honesta por dos minutos…siempre se has sentido atraída por los chicos malos…Neal, era un ladrón, te recuerdo…Hook, un pirata…Graham, un cazador…»

«Es diferente…»

«No…no lo es…al contrario, es típico de ti…sales con el malo, así tú eres la buena…»

«¡Yo también he hecho cosas poco claras, de acuerdo! Así que no, no deseo tener el papel de buena, como tú dices»

«Oh, te lo ruego…incluso en Neverland…dejaste que Regina hiciera el trabajo sucio…intentaste convencerte, tener buena consciencia, diciéndote que no fuiste tú quien le arrancó el corazón a ese niño perdido, pero en el fondo sabes muy bien que era lo único que se podía hacer»

«¿Cómo sabes eso?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«No importa…no intentes cambiar de tema…estás atraída por la oscuridad, Emma…y no hay nada malo en ello…» declaró Belle enjugando una lágrima que apareció al acordarse de Rumpel.

«¿Cómo lo has hecho? Quiero decir…¿con Rumpel?

Belle sonrió, después se sentó al lado de la rubia

«Luché…luché durante mucho tiempo contra lo que sentía…después comprendí que no servía de nada rechazar mis sentimientos…era infeliz…mi corazón se aligeró cuando acepté mi amor por él…comprendí que uno no elige a la persona de la que se enamora…y lo he amado enteramente, Emma…he amado todo de él…aprendí a perdonarle sus errores…a comprenderlo…y cada día lo amaba más»

«No sé si yo puedo hacer eso, Belle…no sé si soy tan fuerte como tú…»

«Por supuesto que lo eres…¿eres la salvadora, no?» concluyó Belle con un guiño

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Henry estaba en plena elaboración de su plan de ataque para evitar que sus madres se acercaran. Solo había una opción y él lo sabía. Debía hacer todo para que sus padres biológicos volvieran juntos. Neal no era el problema, él moría de deseo, era Emma el obstáculo a salvar. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero estaba convencido de que si dejaba a sus dos madres juntas, Emma acabaría por romper la maldición y Regina recobraría su memoria, el único parámetro que le faltaba era saber si era algo malo o bueno. Así que tenía que impedir que eso se produjera y para ello sabía qué tenía que hacer, solo el tiempo jugaba en su contra, debía actuar rápido, pero sin precipitación, debía esperar al momento ideal.

«¿Neal?»

«¿Sí?» respondió el hombre mientras mordía su hamburguesa

«¿Crees que un día tú y Emma volveréis a estar juntos?»

«Heu…no lo sé Henry…en todo caso a mí me gustaría mucho»

«Ya lo sabes…Hook está ahora fuera de competición…eso quiere decir que tienes el campo libre con Emma…deberías invitarla a cenar una noche…»

«Yo…creo que tu madre no tiene la cabeza para eso en estos momentos…»

«Justamente…le vendrá bien pasar un rato agradable…proponle solo una salida entre amigos…seguro que lo apreciará»

«Sí…es una buena idea…tienes razón»

Henry asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ahora debía convencer a Emma de que le diera una oportunidad a su padre de ser su amigo. Conociendo a su madre biológica, sabía que no tendría ningún problema en ablandarla.

* * *

Aprovechó la ocasión cuando fue a buscarlo al día siguiente a la escuela para llevarlo a casa de Regina. A pesar de las reticencias del principio, Emma aceptó ir a cenar con Neal el sábado siguiente a condición de que él respetase su palabra de comportarse como un amigo, y además, Emma le debía una explicación sobre su pequeña escapada que le había costado la vida a su coche. Nada más entrar en la casa, el muchacho subió las escaleras para ir a encerrarse en su habitación. Podía, desde la planta de arriba, observar a las dos mujeres, e intervenir en cualquier momento para evitar todo acercamiento.

«¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?» propuso tímidamente Regina

«No gracias…ya me voy»

«Emma…¿podemos al menos hablar?»

«No tengo nada que decirte…»

«¡Vale! ¡Entonces me vas a escuchar! Siento haber utilizado una estratagema para ponerte celosa, ¿de acuerdo?, pero ¡no me dejaste elección! ¡No sé a qué atenerme contigo! ¡Un día me saltas encima para besarme y al día siguiente eres más fría que el hielo! Ya no sé qué pensar, Emma»

«Lo sé…lo siento…» respondió Emma bajando la mirada

Regina se acercó a la rubia y tomó las manos de Emma en las suyas. Comenzó a atraerla hacia ella cuando escuchó a su hizo bajar corriendo las escaleras. Soltó rápidamente las manos de la rubia y se giró hacia el origen del ruido.

«¡No corras por las escaleras!» clamaron las dos mujeres a la vez

«Lo siento…» respondió el joven, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

«Yo…me tengo que ir…»

«Emma…no hemos acabado de hablar»

«Más tarde…te lo prometo…más tarde…» respondió la rubia posando sus labios en la mejilla de la morena.

Henry observó el intercambió entre las dos mujeres, y pensó que no podía permitirse esperar toda la semana para llevar a cabo su plan. A ese ritmo, el fin de semana sus dos madres estarían juntas, debía avisar a Neal para que actuara más rápido.

* * *

Habiendo seguido los consejos de su hijo, Neal había invitado a Emma esa misma noche a tomar una copa. Le había dado su palabra de que se comportaría como un amigo y que no intentaría nada. Para su gran sorpresa, Emma descubrió que mantenía su palabra. Ningún gesto fuera de lugar, ninguna palabra que llevara a malentendidos, la noche estaba saliendo perfecta hasta el momento en que Emma sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón.

 _«¿Puedes pasarte esta noche?»_

A su pesar, Emma puso en su rostro una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a su compañero.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó Neal inocentemente

«Nada…es Regina que me pregunta una cosa»

«Oh…»

« _Ahora no…puedo pasar dentro de una hora más o menos»_

 _«¿Qué te puede retener durante una hora?»_

 _«Regina…no comiences»_

 _«¿Que no comience qué? ¡Solo te he hecho una simple pregunta!»_

 _«El problema es que la respuesta no te va a gustar»_

 _«¡Entonces no te preocupes en venir! ¡Quédate con tu príncipe azul!»_

 _«¡Ya voy!»_

Emma se bebió su copa de un trago y se levantó precipitadamente ante la mirada de asombro de Neal.

«¿Qué te ha dado de repente?»

«Tengo que irme…lo siento…ya nos vemos»

«Heu…sí…ok…si quieres»

La rubia llegó como una rayo al 108 de la calle Mifflin, se sirvió de la copia de la llave que aún tenía en su posesión y entró en la casa. Subió despacio las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba, habiéndose sorprendido de no encontrar a Regina en el salón. Tocó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de la morena, después pasó la cabeza por la apertura para comprobar si había alguien. Comprendió que Regina estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando escucho la ducha, y decidió esperarla pacientemente sentada en la cama.

Aunque había estado viviendo en la casa varios meses, era solo la segunda vez que Emma se encontraba en la habitación de Regina. Le dio varios golpecitos al colchón para ver si era tan blando como en su recuerdo, después se acostó a lo largo y se quedó mirando hacia el techo.

Emma cerró los ojos unos instantes, dejándose llevar por el ruido del agua que chocaba contra la pared de la ducha, dejándose invadir por imágenes de la morena completamente desnuda, enjabonándose, sus delicadas manos rozando su cuerpo perfecto. La rubia sintió su cuerpo calentarse ante esos pensamientos, dejó escapar un gemido de deseo y sin darse cuenta, sus propias manos había alcanzado su propio pecho que masajeó delicadamente.

Se levantó bruscamente cuando escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr e intentó recobrarse antes de que la morena se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Regina salió de la ducha y se enrolló en su gran toalla que reposaba sobre al radiador, no lejos de ella. Su larga ducha le había permitido calmarse. No soportaba que Emma pasara tiempo con Neal, y aunque la rubia no había confirmado nada, su texto decía suficiente para comprender que estaba con él. Cuando soltó el teléfono, sintió que de nuevo la cólera se apoderaba de ella, esa cólera que no comprendía y que no lograba calmar sin la presencia de Emma. Había sentido cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía negativa y deseos de muerte recorrieron su mente. Aunque aún estaba enfadada con la rubia, su cuerpo se había calmado un poco. Se cepilló meticulosamente los dientes, peinó sus cabellos, y salió de del baño con una simple toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Emitió un grito de susto y se llevó las manos a la boca por instinto al ver a alguien echado en su cama. Le hizo falta unos segundos y la mirada llena de deseo de Emma para comprender que su toalla había terminado en el suelo y que estaba como su madre la trajo al mundo delante de la rubia. Se dio prisa en recoger el pedazo de tela y ajustarlo alrededor de su pecho.

«Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

Emma se quedó completamente con la boca abierta. Lo que acababa de ver sobrepasaba todas sus fantasías. La morena tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y Emma tuvo que juntar todo su coraje para no lanzarse sobre ella y quitarle de nuevo esa maldita toalla que ahora le escondía esa visión.

«¡Cierra la boca! ¡Pareces un adolescente lleno de granos delante de un revista porno!» replicó Regina dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda

«Yo…heu…lo siento…yo…»

Viendo la turbación de Emma, Regina decidió sacar provecho de la situación. Tenía las armas a su disposición, y contaba con servirse de ellas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y con un gesto muy sensual se quitó de nuevo la toalla que dejó caer atrás de ella.

«¿Lo que ve le gusta, Miss Swan?» preguntó la morena acercándose lascivamente a Emma

«Regina…» respondió la rubia sin poder apartar sus ojos de los magníficos pechos que tenía delante.

Regina se acercó más a la rubia, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la cama. Con un movimiento casi felino, se colocó en sus rodillas, ofreciéndole así a Emma una vista directa sobre sus senos. Ella le tomó el mentón entre los dedos y alzó delicadamente la cabeza de la rubia para clavar su mirada en la suya

«Mis ojos se encuentran un poco más arriba, Miss Swan…» susurró Regina, con la voz embargada por el deseo.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Emma que se lanzó a los labios de la morena, mientras que su mano derecha se posó en uno de los riñones de la Reina para atraerla más hacia ella. Regina profundizó el beso dejando que su lengua franquease los labios de la rubia que gemía de placer.

Muy rápidamente, Emma se encontró sin su ropa, y a merced de la morena que recorrió su cuerpo con su lengua, deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles. Regina quería degustar cada parte del cuerpo de Emma, quería descubrirla, aprenderla, hacerse una con ese cuerpo y no solo poseerlo. Quería sentir los sobresaltos provocados por sus besos, escuchar los gemidos de Emma, sentir la excitación hacerse tan grande que incluso una sola caricia pudiera provocar el más violento de los orgasmos. Quería hacerle el amor a Emma, no, quería hacer el amor con Emma.

Se detuvo un momento en el ombligo de la rubia, después descendió muy lentamente su lengua hacia la intimidad tan deseada. Depositó dulces besos entre los muslos de su amante, seguidos rápidamente por su lengua que hacía bailar a lo largo de la ingle de la rubia, acercándose cada vez un poco más al sexo ya más que húmedo que se le ofrecía ante ella.

«Regina…» susurró Emma completamente sumergida en el deseo

Animada por la sheriff, Regina depositó un beso en la entrada del sexo de la rubia, después subió con su lengua hasta su clítoris. Emma se arqueó de placer y Regina repitió la maniobra varias veces antes de concentrarse únicamente en el objeto de su deseo. Tomó el clítoris de la rubia entre sus labios, lo besó, lo succionó, lo aspiró, jugó con él con su lengua quedándose con las reacciones de su pareja. Sintió cómo Emma hacía más profundo el contacto elevando su pelvis y decidió intensificar sus golpes de lengua para satisfacer a su amante.

Emma sintió llegar su orgasmo y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la sábana bajo ella, elevó la cabeza para mirar a Regina, y la excitación de ver a la morena con la cabeza entre sus piernas se apoderó de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó súbitamente, y tuvo que morderse el puño, cerrando los ojos, para ahogar sus gritos. Lentamente recuperó su respiración, abrió de nuevo sus ojos, y vio a Regina delante de ella, con una mirada cargada de deseo. Ella cambió las posiciones y se encontró encima de la morena que la miraba amorosamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Las dos mujeres hicieron el amor varias veces, alternando sucesivamente las posiciones, los deseos, hasta el agotamiento completo. Emma se echó al lado de Regina y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, lo que comenzó a inquietar a la morena que no sabía cómo actuar. Regina estaba feliz, pero tenía miedo de que si pronunciaba la más mínima palabra o hacía el menor gesto fuera de lugar, Emma huyera de nuevo. Así que esperó a que la rubia diera el primer paso.

Emma se levantó lentamente sin dirigirle la mirada a su amante, después se puso a recoger sus cosas diseminadas por la habitación.

«¿Qué haces?» preguntó tímidamente Regina

«Yo…creo que debería irme…»

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse y se levantó bruscamente para retener a la rubia. La agarró por el brazo, y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

«Quédate…por favor…»

«No es una buena idea…»

«Emma…por favor…» dijo de forma más tierna Regina abrazando a la rubia «solo esta noche…echo de menos dormir en tus brazos…no pasará nada más, prometido…solo quiero dormir en tus brazos, Emma…como…como antes…»

La rubia sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho y cerró los ojos unos instantes para intentar calmar todo ese amor que sentía crecer en su interior. Reflexionó un momento y estrechó la cintura de la morena para atraerla hacia ella.

«De acuerdo…solo esta noche…» le respondió depositando un tierno beso en sus labios «pero al amanecer me voy, no quiero que Henry me vea salir de tu habitación»

«Bien…» cedió Regina cogiendo de la mano a su amor y conduciéndola a la cama, que mostraba aún señales de sus retozos.

Se durmieron una en los brazos de la otra, como lo habían hecho cientos de veces, y Emma dejó la mansión a las cinco de la mañana.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron idénticos. Emma se unía a Regina al anochecer, cuando la morena le enviaba un mensaje avisándole de que Henry ya estaba dormido, ellas hacían el amor, se dormían, una en los brazos de la otra, y Emma dejaba la casa todas las mañanas a la misma hora. Con ese pequeño arreglo, nadie podía sospechar que hubiera algo entre las dos mujeres, nadie excepto Belle que, por supuesto, estaba al corriente y estaba contenta del giro de los acontecimientos, y Snow, informada por Regina. Según la antigua compañera de Rumpel, todo no era más que una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Emma lograse declarar sus sentimientos a la bella morena.

Regina se acostumbraba, más mal que bien, a ese arreglo. Evidentemente, querría más. Habría querido que Emma estuviera presente siempre en su despertar, habría querido que la rubia no se cerrase a cada intento de comunicación, habría querido poder decirle hasta qué punto la amaba, pero sabía que si quería mantener a Emma, tenía que callarse e ir al ritmo de la rubia, y sobre todo no atosigarla. Emma, en cambio, sabía que jugaba con fuego. Poco a poco, había comprendido, con la ayuda de su compañera de piso, que una vez más ella era "La Salvadora", había comprendido que sus sentimientos por Regina, que cada día se hacían más fuertes, podían romper la maldición y devolver la memoria a la morena. Lo había comprendido, pero lo rechazaba categóricamente. Aunque era consciente de que cuanto más retrasara el asunto, más violenta sería la reacción de la ex Reina cuando sus recuerdos volvieran. Es por eso que se negaba a cualquier conversación, incluso durante el acto amoroso.

Regina estaba confortablemente en los brazos de su amor, y se dejaba transportar por ese sentimiento de plenitud que reencontraba cada vez que Emma estaba a su lado. Enderezó despacio la cabeza y sonrió al ver a la rubia que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Posó dulcemente sus labios en la mejilla de su amante, y en un susurro murmuró un tierno «Te amo…» que inmediatamente lamentó.

Emma se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Aunque conocía la naturaleza exacta de los sentimientos de la morena, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Su pecho se encogió dolorosamente y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Desvió su mirada hacia la morena, inquieta por ver su reacción, le sonrió tiernamente, y besó su frente.

«Lo sé…» fue lo único que Emma se sintió capaz de decir.

Aliviada, Regina se acurrucó en el cuello de su amante y cerró los ojos. Una nueva etapa acababa de ser traspasada. Emma no se había marchado corriendo, no se había enfadado y no la había rechazado y aunque no le había devuelto sus palabras, Regina sabía que para la rubia el simple hecho de quedarse a su lado en ese momento era la más bella de las declaraciones.

* * *

Henry también estaba feliz con la situación, veía que sus madres pasaban menos tiempo juntas, mientras que Emma y Neal se acercaban poco a poco, en fin, según decía su padre. Neal había aprovechado la ocasión para invitar más regularmente a la rubia a su casa, para cenar, tomar una cerveza, o a veces simplemente para charlar. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué Emma, todas las noches, se esfumaba alrededor de las once. Había intentado varias veces retenerla, pero la rubia nunca había cedido, pretextando cansancio, o simplemente la necesidad de estar sola. Lo que él ignoraba era que la joven iba a encontrarse con su rival cada noche al dejar su casa. Siguiendo los consejos de su hijo, Neal había decidido no intentar nada estúpido con la mujer que amaba, prefiriendo establecer primero un clima de confianza.

Mientras bebía una cerveza en Granny's y esperaba a la bella rubia, Neal se sorprendió al encontrar a Hook que parecía, él también, esperar a alguien. Se sentó a su lado y brindó con el pirata en silencio.

«Deberías abandonar, ¿sabes?...» se decidió a decir el pirata mirando fijamente hacia delante

«¿Abandonar qué?»

«Emma…ella no está hecha para ti, Bae…nunca lo ha estado»

«¿Acaso piensas que aún tienes oportunidad después de tu pequeño escarceo con Regina?»

El pirata lanzó una risa sarcástica, después se decidió a mirar de frente al hombre que tenía al lado.

«Tampoco se trata de mí…hace tiempo que comprendí que Emma y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y para ser sinceros, ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella, pensaba estarlo, pero me había equivocado, ella…ella se parece mucho a la única mujer de la que he estado enamorado, no físicamente, por supuesto, pero Emma me recordaba tanto a Milah que me perdí en esos sentimientos»

El pirata se calló un momento para poner bajo control sus emociones.

«Y en lo que respecta a mi escarceo con Regina como dices,…no fue más que….simplemente fue un servicio que le presté…»

Neal levantó la ceja dubitativo, ¿Hook prestar servicio a Regina? ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Satisfacer necesidades físicas? Barrió ese pensamiento y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

«Puedes pensar lo que quieras Hook…pero en lo que a mí respecta…sé desde siempre que Emma es mi amor verdadero…»

«Es lo que te gustaría creer…pero es falso…»

«Yo sé que es verdad…¿cómo explicas que nos hayamos encontrado en este mundo? ¿Qué nos hayamos vuelto a reencontrar en Nueva York? Tenemos un hijo juntos, y pronto, Emma, Henry y yo seremos finalmente una familia»

«Henry ya tiene una familia. Tiene una madre, ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso!»

«¡Regina no es su madre!» se enfadó Neal elevando ligeramente la voz «Emma es su madre, y yo soy su padre, ¡NOSOTROS somos su familia!»

«Recuerdo una época en la que tenías otra visión de la familia…una época en que me considerabas casi como tu padre…y sin embargo no lo era»

«¡Yo era un niño perdido en esa época!»

«Exactamente como Henry…es un buen chico…me recuerda a ti en ciertas cosas…pero él está completamente perdido…y sé que cree que sus padres biológicos tienen que estar juntos, pero se equivoca»

«¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, eh?»

«Porque yo ya he conocido el amor verdadero…y lo sé reconocer cuando lo veo…» respondió el pirara tragando un sorbo de ron

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes tomando conciencia de la tensión que acababa de hacerse en el restaurante. Neal estaba perturbado por la actitud del pirata, se había sentido aliviado al descubrir que ya no sería un obstáculo entre él y Emma, pero no comprendía su necesidad de querer separarlos.

«¿Quién entonces?» preguntó Neal encarando a su amigo

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿Quién es el verdadero amor de Emma si no soy yo?»

«¡No te hagas más estúpido de lo que eres! ¿En tu opinión? ¿Por qué le habría yo de prestar un servicio a Regina? Era para poner a Emma celosa, ¡y ha marchado a las mil maravillas!»

Neal se echó a reír ante la confesión del pirata. Si Regina era el susodicho amor de Emma, no había razón alguna para inquietarse. Las dos mujeres se detestaban. Y aunque la amnesia de la morena haya cambiado de alguna manera la naturaleza de su relación, todo volvería a la normalidad cuando sus recuerdos emergiera a la superficie.

«Se aman, Bae…y aunque Swan es demasiado testaruda para admitirlo, es así…acepté ayudar a Regina porque es el único modo para que ella pueda recuperar la memoria»

«Si hipotéticamente fuera así…y digo hipotéticamente…¿por qué querrías ayudar a Regina a recuperar la memoria? ¡Debes ser la única persona aquí que lo desee!»

«No, no soy el único, pero ese no es el tema…tengo mis razones»

«¿Y cuáles son esas razones?» replicó Neal de manera provocadora

Hook hundió su mirada en el vaso de ron. Nunca había hablado con nadie de sus razones, y no esperaba tener que hacerlo un día con Neal. No, sobre todo no con Neal. Dudó un momento, después inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

«Quiero encontrar a tu madre…»

El hombre, completamente sorprendido, abrió la boca varias veces sin lograr pronunciar la más mínima palabra. No se esperaba esa revelación. Un tesoro, un nuevo barco, un tierra para conquistar, todo habría sido aceptable, pero reencontrar a una mujer muerta desde hacía bastante tiempo, eso, Neal, no lo había visto venir.

«Milah es mi verdadero amor…y Regina es la única que me puede ayudar»

«¡Mi madre está muerta, Hook! ¡Está muerta por tu culpa! ¡La magia no puede traer de vuelta a los muertos, lo sabes muy bien!»

Neal había pronunciado sus palabras sin reproche. Conocía la historia del pirata y de su madre. También sabía en qué circunstancias su madre había perdido la vida. Y aunque siempre le costó aceptar la situación, había perdonado al pirata hace tiempo por haber seducido a su madre y haberla alejado de él.

«Claro que lo sé…no es eso lo que quiero…»

«Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?»

«Existe un mundo…un mundo donde las almas torturadas vagan esperando encontrar la paz…Milah…tu madre…está en ese mundo, ella me espera…quiero que Regina cree un portal para poder llegar a ella»

«Pero…»

«Sí, Bae…debo morir para eso…solo las almas pueden pasar a ese otro mundo…pero estoy preparado para hacerlo y encontrar a la mujer que amo…así que por favor…si algún día me tuviste cariño…ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor»

«¿Cómo?»

«Aceptando que Emma no es tu verdadero amor»

Neal se quedó atónito por la conversación con el que fue durante un tiempo casi como su padre. Pasaba sin cesar las palabras del pirata por su mente y no vio a la deslumbrante rubia acercarse a él. ¿Hook tendría razón? ¿Estaría Emma destinada a otra persona? ¿A Regina? Sacudió la cabeza varias veces con la esperanza de aclararse las ideas e intentó focalizarse en la madre de su hijo que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Tomaron una copa juntos, después como siempre, a las once y tras haber recibido un sms, Emma lo besó en la mejilla y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, esa noche, Neal decidió seguir a la rubia para descubrir a dónde se dirigía todas las noches. Pensó en las palabras del pirata cuando vio a la madre biológica de su hijo entrar en la gran mansión blanca de Regina Mills.

* * *

Emma sintió cómo la magia se insinuaba en ella cada vez más, a medida que recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Regina con sus besos. Intentó frenar ese flujo de energía tanto como le fuera posible, pero su ardor así como su pasión le impedía controlar lo que sentía. Tuvo que obligarse a retirar su boca del generoso pecho de la morena para echarse a su lado. Frustrada ante el brutal parón del delicioso trato que Emma le estaba infligiendo, Regina se giró hacia su amante y la regañó con la mirada.

«Lo siento…no sé lo que me pasa…no me siento bien de repente»

Regina frunció el ceño sorprendida ante la falta de convicción de la rubia. Oh, sí, ella sí sabía lo que pasaba. A pesar de sus numerosas noches juntas, Regina nunca había sentido tanta pasión en los besos de su amante. Una pasión mezclada con ternura, una pasión que había hecho estremecerse a su cuerpo por entero, que había encendido en ella un fuego que no podía controlar. Tomó la iniciativa de ponerse encima de Emma y le sonrió lascivamente.

«¡No te librarás así como así, Emma Swan!»

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa a la bella morena encima de ella y se incorporó ligeramente para capturar sus labios. Aunque le gustaba llevar el control, Emma adoraba cuando Regina interpretaba el papel de depredadora, alcanzaba un nivel de excitación incomparable. La sheriff agarró la nuca de la morena y la atrajo más hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Emma se sintió de repente aturdida y asustada por esa ola de amor que sintió apoderarse de ella cuando la morena deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la rubia. Supo que debía romper el momento antes de que se cometiera algo irreparable.

«Para…para Regina…» suspiró Emma a la oreja de la morena

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Regina con voz cavernosa

«¿Podemos…podemos solo dormir?»

«No…te deseo Emma…y quiero saciar este deseo…» le respondió la morena apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios

«Regina…» dijo suavemente Emma entre beso y beso

«¡Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Miss Swan! ¡Y te quiero a ti!»

Emma creyó desfallecer al escuchar el deseo desenfrenado de la morena. Debía recobrar el dominio sobre sí misma, y rápidamente, si no, no sería capaz de acallar todo ese amor que sentía en ese momento.

«NO…PARA…» gritó Emma en un último esfuerzo por recobrarse.

«Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo?» dijo enfadada Regina sentándose en la cama

«Nada…es solo que esta noche no tengo ganas de eso…»

«¿De eso? ¿De eso? ¿Es así como defines lo que hay entre nosotras? ¡Vale que te niegues a hablar, pero no menosprecies lo que tenemos! ¡Hacemos el amor Emma! ¡No hacemos ESO!»

«No es lo que he querido decir…»

«Entonces, ¡dime lo que has querido decir, de un santa vez! ¡Ceo que es el momento! ¡Habla, explícate, dime de una vez lo que piensas de nosotras, lo que sientes, lo que soy realmente para ti!»

«¡Me enervas! ¿Por qué quieres ponerme nombre a todo? ¿No puedes conformarte con lo que tenemos?»

«¡PARA ESO ES NECESARIO QUE SEPA QUÉ ES LO QUE TENEMOS!» gritó Regina llena de cólera

«Chuttt…¡vas a despertar a Henry!» replicó Emma poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la morena para hacerla callar.

Regina bajó los ojos unos instantes para calmarse. Había sentido de nuevo esa energía negativa apoderarse de ella, y se moría de ganas de lanzarse contra la rubia para golpearla, incluso algo peor. Inspiró profundamente y respondió calmadamente mientras que la rubia se ponía sus ropas.

«¡Vete y hazte ver Emma! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy cansada de callarme y conformarme lo que tienes a bien darme! Sabes lo que siento por ti, así que ¿por qué es tan difícil decirme lo que sientes? ¿Por qué te niegas a escuchar tu corazón?»

«Es irónico oírte decir eso…»

¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy hasta de que traigas permanentemente a la palestra mi amnesia! ¡YO NO SOY ESA MUJER! ¡No importa quién era antes, creo que es evidente que estoy muy lejos de ser como ella! ¡Porque a ELLA te niegas a amarla, y yo estoy pagando las consecuencias! ¡Estoy muy contenta de ya no ser esa mujer, Emma, y espero no volver a serlo jamás, aunque eso quiera decir que no vaya a recuperar mis recuerdos!»

Emma se quedó durante unos segundos completamente estupefacta ante las palabras de la morena. Ella no quería acordarse. No quería saber quién era. No lo quería. Reflexionó unos instantes, después llegó a la conclusión de que debía dejar a la morena antes de que esas palabras provocasen exactamente lo contrario. Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y escucho la voz de Regina:

«Si sales por esa puerta, Emma, no vuelvas más»


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Regina vio cómo la rubia cerraba la puerta tras ella. No se había dado la vuelta, no le había dirigido la más mínima mirada o palabra, se había parado unos instantes, dejándole que pensara que acabaría por no dejar la habitación, después finalmente había dado un paso, después otro, hasta estar completamente fuera y cerrar la puerta. Se había acabado. Emma se había ido.

Ella agarró la almohada sobre la que la rubia acostumbraba apoyar su cabeza y se la llevó al rostro y respiró profundamente el olor que de ella emanaba antes de gritar con su boca pegada al objeto tan fuerte como su voz le permitió. Con sus pulmones vacíos completamente de aire, la morena se derrumbó y dejó que el torrente de lágrimas que contenía se deslizara por sus mejillas. Emma se había ido.

A pesar de la hora tardía, Regina agarró su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podía darle un poco de consuelo. Una voz adormilada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea después de algunos tonos, y Regina fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, solo dejando escuchar sollozos a su interlocutora.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre Regina?»

«…»

«¡Regina!»

«…»

«No puedo ayudarte si no me hablas, Regina…»

«Se ha ido…» fue lo único que la morena pudo pronunciar entre sollozos.

«Llego en un momento…»

Snow se vistió rápidamente y despertó a David para que la llevara lo más rápidamente posible a casa de Regina. En un primer momento sorprendido, el joven rubio prefirió no preguntar e hizo exactamente lo que su mujer le pedía. La dejó frente a la gran mansión blanca y regresó al apartamento para volver a acostarse.

La maestra subió rápidamente los escalones que daban a la planta de arriba y se dirigió como tal cosa a la habitación de su amiga. La encontró en posición fetal sobre la cama, una almohada apretada entre los brazos, llorando compulsivamente. Ella se acercó a la morena, se sentó a su lado y posó su mano en la espalda de Regina para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Con una rapidez que sorprendió a Snow, Regina se incorporó y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga, forzándola a un abrazo consolador.

«Se ha ido…se ha ido…» repitió varias veces la ex reina que continuaba derramando sus lágrimas por la blusa de encaje de la joven maestra.

«Chuuuttt…estoy aquí…» respondió Snow frotando dulcemente la espalda de la morena entre sus brazos.

Después de variaos minutos de caricias, Regina consiguió calmar sus lágrimas y pudo finalmente explicar su estado a su amiga. Le contó los hechos sucedidos un poco antes, explicándole el rechazo de Emma en tener relaciones sexuales, la pelea de ambas, después la marcha de la rubia. Acostumbrada a considerar que la mujer de la que Regina hablaba no era su hija, Snow no había dejado aparentar ninguna reacción escuchando la historia de la morena mayor. Había tomado la costumbre de imaginar que en lugar de Emma, era alguien que ella no conocía y que, por casualidad, llevaba el mismo nombre que su hija.

Snow esperó a que Regina estuviera completamente calmada, después bajó a preparar dos tazas de té que subió rápidamente a la habitación. Las dos mujeres esperaron a que el brebaje se enfriase un poco antes de mojar en él los labios.

«Necesito saber, Mary…necesito saber quién soy…» soltó Regina, decidida a comprender lo que podía estar haciendo huir a Emma.

«Creía que justamente no querías»

«Yo…sé que es eso lo que dije…pero…la amo…y no quiero perderla…y para lograr mantenerla, debo comprender»

«Yo…no sé si estás lista para eso, Regina…»

«Por favor, Mary…si eres mi amiga…necesito saber por qué Emma me rechaza…»

«De acuerdo…» se resignó la pequeña morena

Snow desvió su mirada de la ex alcaldesa y reflexionó rápidamente sobre lo que podría decirle para contestar sus dudas, sin asustarla. Nada coherente logró formarse en su mente, y ante la mirada tan desesperada de Regina, Snow decidió finalmente decirle toda la verdad, a riesgo de pasar por una loca ante los ojos de su amiga.

Snow comenzó entonces su relato cuidando bien las palabras que elegía para no asustar demasiado a la ex alcaldesa. Le explicó la existencia de diferentes mundos, de la magia, la brujería. Le habló del Bosque Encantado y de sus papeles respectivos, su filiación por unión. Le contó cómo se conocieron, el matrimonio de la morena con Leopold, los conflictos que, poco a poco, acabaron por convertirse en una guerra entre las dos mujeres, la maldición, sus vidas ahí, en Storybrooke, la adopción de Henry, la llegada de Emma.

Snow habló durante varias horas intentado aportar el más mínimo detalle a su relato, para no dejar la posibilidad de que la morena dudara de sus palabras. Describió cómo Emma había roto la maldición, el regreso de Snow y Emma del Bosque Encantado, insistió en el hecho de que Regina le había salvado de nuevo la vida permitiéndole regresar a través del pozo. Le contó después el rapto de Henry, la aventura en Neverland, Peter Pan, el regreso a Storybrooke y la manera en que la morena realmente había perdido la memoria.

En ningún momento Regina la había interrumpido, bebiendo sus palabras como un niño cuando le relatan un cuento antes de dormir. En ningún momento Regina había parpadeado durante el relato de su amiga. Se había conformado con escuchar, había ajustado una o dos veces su almohada detrás de ella para acomodase mejor, pero sin perderse una migaja de la fabulosa historia. Se había callado y simplemente había escuchado.

«Ya está…ya sabes todo…» declaró dulcemente Snow cansada por tanta narración y por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido.

Regina se quedó callada durante unos instantes, mirando fijamente un punto que solo ella era capaz de ver, después su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse mientras una risa cavernosa comenzó a escucharse en el silencio de la habitación. La morena fue presa de una risa loca e incontrolable que hasta le provocó algunas lágrimas, mientras que Snow la miraba con un sentimiento de impotencia.

«Te había dicho que no estabas preparada para escuchar eso…»

Regina recuperó una respiración normal mientras que su risa paró repentinamente. Escrutó a la pequeña morena a su lado y ante su expresión seria, dedujo que ella se creía que lo que le acababa de contar era verdad. Intentó poner en orden su mente para poder tener una conversación más seria.

«Espera…¿quieres decirme que es verdad? ¿Todo lo que acabas de decirme es verdad?»

«Sí…todo…hasta el más mínimo detalle»

«Pero, ¿qué te has fumado antes de venir, Mary?»

«¡Deja de bromear, Regina, sabes muy bien que no tomo drogas!»

«Confiesa de todas maneras que esto se acerca al delirio…incluso la alucinación…¿cómo quieres que crea una historia como esta?»

«Sé que es duro de tragar, pero es la verdad. Todo lo que acabo de contarte es la verdad»

«¡Así que tú eres Blancanieves…yo soy la Reina y Emma es tú hija! ¡Venga, Mary…!» dijo divertida la ex alcaldesa dando un codazo a su amiga.

Snow comprendió que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo previsto que Regina aceptara la posibilidad de que su relato fuese real. Entonces se acordó de un suceso del que la morena le había hablado que quizás podría inclinar la balanza.

«¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste sobre esa energía negativa que no comprendías ni la controlabas?»

«Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo…»

«Es tu magia, Regina…es tu magia que se manifiesta…Así como la has vuelto a sentir cuando estabas con Emma…cuando…en fin…»

«Cuando hacíamos el amor…»

«Sí…eso…» respondió la joven maestra incómoda

«Siempre es mágico cuando hacemos el amor, Mary… en fin, es una expresión…eso no quiere decir que realmente haya magia»

«¡Pero entre vosotras sí! Sé un poco honesta contigo misma, y reconoce que lo que sentías con Emma era diferente»

«¿Y cómo lo sabría? ¡No tengo ningún recuerdo de lo anterior! ¡No me acuerdo en absoluto de lo que es hacer el amor! A parte de con Emma, por supuesto»

«No me creo que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo…»

«¿Qué? ¿La conversación madrastra/hijastra sobre sexo?» dijo divertida la morena ante la expresión turbada de su amiga

«¡Exactamente! ¡Esa conversación! ¡Salvo que en este caso, los papeles están cambiados! ¡Y que tu compañera sexual no es otra que mi propia hija!»

«Déjalo ya…de todas maneras esa no es la cuestión…admite que tu historia es completamente insensata»

«Lo sé…y es realmente por eso que es real…¿realmente piensas que yo podría inventarme una cosa parecida?»

La morena hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza, después las dos mujeres cayeron en un incómodo silencio antes de que Regina decidiera hacerle la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios.

«Si todo eso es verdad…¿por qué me ayudarías a estar con Emma? ¿Por qué me ayudarías a estar con tu hija cuando tú y yo nos detestamos…?»

«Yo…yo no te detesto, Regina, al contrario…Y además…pienso que tú y yo ya nos hemos hecho suficiente daño en el pasado. Yo quiero que seas feliz, mereces ser feliz, y Emma también lo merece…Sí, también es una elección egoísta, quiero ver a mi hija feliz, nada más…»

Regina movió la cabeza, satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga. Se acostó en la cama, y dejó que la fatiga hiciera acto de presencia mientras que sus ojos se cerraban. Snow entonces se limitó a echarse a su lado, y las dos mujeres se quedaron dormidas, la una al lado de la otra.

Regina se despertó unas horas más tarde, todavía perdida por su conversación con la joven maestra aún dormida a su derecha. Debía calmar su corazón, debía saber si toda esa historia era verdad. Tenía que enfrentarse a Emma.

* * *

Henry estaba feliz, esa noche era una gran noche. Sus padres cenaban en el restaurante, y siguiendo sus consejos, Neal se disponía a ofrecerle a Emma una magnífica alianza de oro blanco rematada con un diamante. No era una petición oficial de matrimonio, lejos de eso, sino una promesa de estar siempre el uno para el otro, al menos, en lo que respectaba al joven. Él esperaba, por medio de ese gesto, retener a su lado a la madre biológica de su hijo el mayor tiempo posible.

Para la ocasión, había pedido a Granny que le reservara el restaurante solo para los dos, que le preparase los platos preferidos de Emma, y había pedido una botella del mejor vino que fuera posible encontrar en Storybrooke. Quería hacer las cosas a lo grande y el tiempo de la pasividad había acabado, dejando lugar a la acción.

* * *

Snow había invitado a Regina a cenar para no dejarla sola reconcomiéndose con la marcha de Emma. En fin, eso era lo que le había dicho a su amiga para convencerla de que fuera, la realidad era otra. Quería asegurarse de que la morena estuviera bien después de las revelaciones de la noche anterior, aunque estaba convencida de que Regina aún estaba perpleja sobre su pasado.

Después de haberle preguntado por tercera vez la hora a su abuela, Henry colocó en su rostro una gran sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla central de la cocina de Snow. Intrigada por el buen humor del muchacho, Snow decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

«¿Acaso tienes una novia que yo ignoro?»

Henry miró a su abuela rojo de vergüenza para abordar el tema, pero sacudió la cabeza para hacerle ver que no era el caso.

«¿Le has ganado a David en algún video juego?»

El pequeño moreno sacudió de nuevo la cabeza negando.

«Dame un pista, Henry…¿qué te pone en tan buen humor?»

Henry sabía que no debía decírselo. Debía callarse hasta que su padre le hubiera informado de cuál había sido la respuesta de Emma, pero la excitación del momento comenzaba a apoderarse de sus buenas resoluciones. Miró a su abuela entrecerrando los ojos, examinándola con una penetrante mirada, después decidió que podía confiar en ella, aunque realmente nunca había sabido guardar un secreto.

«Si te confío algo realmente importante y muy secreto, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?»

¡Top Secret, eh!»

«No estoy bromeando, abuela…» susurró el muchacho para que nadie escuchara «…sobre todo a mamá, ¿puedo contar contigo?» preguntó tendiendo su mano a Snow como para sellar un pacto.

«Prometido…» respondió la joven estrechando la mano de su nieto.

«Neal va a ofrecerle una alianza esta noche a Emma…Y…le va a pedir que salgan juntos»

Snow dejó caer al suelo el vaso que estaba fregando, y se llevó las manos a la boca ante la sorpresa. Alertados por el ruido, Regina y David se precipitaron a la cocina para ver lo que había pasado. La joven maestra aún estaba postrada ante la superficie de trabajo, sin creerse lo que acababa de decirle Henry. Era absolutamente necesario que hiciera algo, no podía dejar que eso pasase, ahora no, no cuando Emma aún estaba perturbada por la pelea con Regina, y no cuando la rubia pensaba que la ex alcaldesa no quería recobrar la memoria, tenía que hacer algo.

«Henry…¿dónde están ellos?»

Al ver la mirada de pánico de su abuela, el joven comprendió que sería mejor que no dijese nada. Miró a los tres adultos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con determinación.

«¡No te lo diré!»

«Henry…por favor…es muy importante que me digas dónde están Neal y Emma…no comprendes…» dijo más dulcemente Snow para intentar ablandar al muchacho

«¡Al contrario! ¡Comprendo muy bien! ¡Queréis impedir que mi padre y mi madre estén de nuevo juntos! ¡No os diré nada!»

El corazón de Regina se estrechó al escuchar a su hijo hablar de esa manera de Emma y del idiota que era su ex y accesoriamente padre biológico de Henry. Aunque había cogido la conversación a la mitad, la morena no tenía problema para imaginar lo que estaba pasando, aunque ignoraba lo mayor.

«¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Regina! ¡Sígueme!» declaró Snow agarrando la mano de la ex alcaldesa con la suya.

«¡NO!» gritó Henry…«Me has prometido no decir nada…» sollozó el muchacho consciente de que las dos mujeres no iban a quedarse sin hacer nada.

«Henry…siento tener que romper mi promesa…pero debo hacer algo…» respondió Snow cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

* * *

Regina condujo hasta Granny's, siguiendo la información que Snow había conseguido por Ruby. Estacionaron ante el restaurante y salieron rápidamente del vehículo. Regina se quedó parada ante la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia Snow, inquieta.

«¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?»

«Tienes que lograr que Emma se derrumbe…que le hagas admitir sus sentimientos por ti…»

«Hace semanas y semanas que lo intento, Mary, no veo por qué hoy sería diferente»

«¡Tengo confianza en ello!»

Las dos mujeres entraron en el restaurante y se dirigieron hacia la única mesa, ocupada por dos personas. Regina sintió su cólera llenarla a cada paso que la acercaba a los dos antiguos amantes. No podía ver sino la espalda de la rubia, pero la oscura mirada que le lanzó a Neal bastó para que Emma se diera la vuelta y la viera caminar hacia ella.

Lo que la rubia vio le heló la sangre, no era la dulce Regina que conocía desde hacía meses la que caminaba hacia ella, sino una perfecta réplica de la mujer fría y autoritaria que había sido en el pasado.

«Regina…» susurró Emma ante la sorpresa.

Neal intentó acercarse para ponerse delante de la rubia para protegerla. Fue lanzado contra una mesa de detrás sin que Regina se dignara a dirigirle una mirada. Se había contentado con levantar una mano hacia su dirección en signo de prohibición, y el hombre inmediatamente había sido tirado al suelo.

La morena se asustó ante el espectáculo que acababa de pasar ante ella, y posó su mano sobre su boca ante la sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso era magia de verdad? ¿Tenía razón Mary? Se giró hacia su amiga, que posó su mano sobre su brazo para reconfortarla e incitarla a que fuera hacia Emma que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Regina?»

«¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Es verdad, Emma? ¿Vengo de otro mundo y soy una bruja malvada? ¡Evidentemente, ante lo que acaba de pasar, diría que SÍ! ¡Pero quiero saber, quiero que tú me digas si es verdad o no!»

«¿Se lo has dicho?» gruñó Emma fusilando a su madre con la mirada

La pequeña morena confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza, y tomó la mano de Regina en la suya para sostenerla. Algunos metros más lejos, Henry acababa de llegar con David y miraba la escena que se presentaba ante él, es decir, a su padre en el suelo con dificultades para levantarse, sus dos madres, cara a cara, y su abuela que parecía, por una vez, ponerse de lado de la ex Reina.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Regina se colocó, por instinto, delante de Mary Margaret para protegerla de la furia de Emma a la que sentía a punto de explotar.

«¡No te enfades con ella! ¡Es la única aquí que ha sido honesta conmigo! ¡La única que ha sido una verdadera amiga! Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a ti! ¡Eres tú quien ha preferido huir de mí antes que hablarme! Así que ahora ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¿Es verdad?»

Emma se quedó completamente estupefacta ante la actitud de la ex Reina. En el espacio de unos segundos se había transformado en alguien que Emma conocía muy bien, en alguien que no tenía ninguna gana de volver a ver, la Señora Alcaldesa, en todo su esplendor, y la joven rubia sabía que esta vez no podría evitar el enfrentamiento.

«Regina…» comenzó dulcemente Emma acercándose a la morena «te prometo que te lo explicaré todo…pero no ahora…no es el momento»

«¡AHORA!» exigió Regina cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

«Regina…» dijo desesperadamente Emma

«¡No, Emma! ¡Esta vez no te librarás así como así! ¡Me lo vas a explicar todo y ahora!»

Emma pasó nerviosamente sus manos por sus cabellos sin dejar de mirar a la morena, no podía huir, no esa noche, no ante todas esas miradas dirigidas a ella. Habría preferido tener esa conversación a solas con la morena, pero aparentemente, era ahí y ahora. Inspiró profundamente, después hundió su mirada en la de Regina.

«Sí…sí, es verdad…»

La morena se sintió desfallecer ante la revelación de la mujer que tenía delante. Snow tuvo el tiempo justo de colocarse detrás para impedir que cayera y Emma se abalanzó hacia delante para agarrarla. Emma pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la ex alcaldesa, y la guio hasta la silla que ella antes ocupaba. Sirvió un vaso de agua que ella misma llevó hacia los labios de Regina, después se arrodilló ante ella tomándola de las manos.

«¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?» preguntó la joven rubia inquieta

«Yo…no lo sé…» respondió la morena bebiendo de nuevo del vaso de agua.

Escucharlo de boca de Emma había sido completamente diferente a escucharlo de Mary la noche anterior. Todo parecía real ahora que la rubia se lo había confirmado y la cabeza de Regina había comenzado a hervir mientras que un vivo dolor le atravesaba las sienes. Cerró los ojos un momento y un gran agujero negro invadió su mente.

«Regina…¿todo va bien? Mírame, por favor…» insistió la rubia tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.

Regina se recobró lentamente y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Retiró las manos de la rubia de su rostro, y retrocedió ligeramente. Buscó con los ojos el vaso que había dejado sobre la mesa y su mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por una pequeña cajita que contenía una alianza coronada por un diamante. Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Emma, la expresión turbada de la rubia no dejó ningún lugar a duda en su mente.

«¿Qué…es eso? ¿Qué significa esto, Emma?»

La rubia se levantó rápidamente, como quemada por las palabras de Regina. Ella ya no podía con eso. Ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de decirle a Neal lo que pensaba de su gesto, y ahora debía justificarse ante todo el mundo, y sobre todo ante Regina. No podía, estaba por encima de sus fuerzas. Al ver la mirada triste de la morena, Emma vio la oportunidad de rechazar una vez por todas a la morena y así evitar romper la maldición. Con lo que Regina acababa de descubrir, apostaría a que ella no estaba preparada para saber más.

«¡No es de tu incumbencia!»

«¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO DE MÍ?» gritó de rabia Regina levantándose

«Cálmate, por favor, Regina…sabes que no puedes controlar tu cólera…»

«¡Entonces, no me pongas en ese estado y respóndeme! ¿Qué significa esto?»

Emma bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada penetrante de la morena. No lo conseguiría. No conseguiría hacerla sufrir una vez más. No podría soportar esa mirada herida y mentirle a la cara, ni siquiera esconderle sus sentimientos. Hizo lo que siempre hacía, puso pies en polvorosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del restaurante que no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar, al sentir una mano sujetarla.

«No huyas, Emma…por favor…» dijo Regina con una voz llorosa que intentaba esconder.

La joven sheriff se dio la vuelta despacio y se preparó mentalmente para afrontar su destino. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio la mirada llena de lágrimas de Regina. Inmediatamente se lamentó de haber querido huir y dejar una vez más a la morena sin ninguna respuesta.

«¿Es lo que yo creo? ¿Has dicho que sí?»

Regina tomó las manos de la mujer que tenía delante entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios.

«Te lo suplico Emma…dime que no es verdad…dime que realmente no estás considerando esa petición…»

«¿Y por qué no lo haría?» preguntó la rubia con una emoción no fingida en la voz

«Por esto…» respondió la morena antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su amor

Emma se sorprendió ante el gesto de la morena y respondió espontáneamente al beso antes de rechazarla dulcemente

«Regina…no…para…»

«¿Por qué, Emma?» comenzó despacio la morena, el dolor en su voz «Dime que no lo deseas…Dime que todos esos momentos pasados juntas no representan nada para ti…Dime que YO no represento nada para ti…» continuó Regina intentando besar de nuevo a la rubia que logró esquivar el beso.

«Para…» volvió a decir Emma un poco más fuerte

«¡NO! ¡Dime que no me amas Emma! ¡Dímelo y te dejaré! ¡Venga, dímelo!»

Las dos mujeres se escrutaron con la mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Emma bajó finalmente la mirada sintiendo una lágrima descender por su ojo derecho.

«No puedo…no puedo decir eso…» declaró Emma con un sollozo en la voz.

Regina aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de la rubia para atraerla de nuevo hacia ella y sellar sus labios. Continuó provocándola mientras la besaba.

Snow miraba a las dos mujeres, enternecida, mientras que David se había acercado a su mujer con una expresión completamente estupefacta. Henry había ido hacia donde estaba su padre que se llevaba los brazos dolorosamente a la espalda.

«Dime que no me amas Emma…Dilo…Dilo…» repetía la morena mientras continuaba besando a Emma a la que cada vez le costaba más controlarse.

Emma sintió su pecho estrecharse a medida que Regina la besaba y le pedía, no, le suplicaba que negará sus sentimientos. Ella cerró los ojos y tuvo la sensación de estar sola en el mundo con la morena, la gente a su alrededor había desaparecido, y ellas se encontraban solas.

«No puedo…» susurró Emma devolviendo sus besos a la morena

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque…porque te amo, Regina…te amo y me mata seguir fingiendo lo contrario…» respondió Emma agarrando la nuca de la morena para atraerla más hacia ella.

Emma sintió el peso sobre su pecho desaparecer de repente. Su confesión la había liberado, aliviado. Se había sentido finalmente ella misma, libre finalmente por haber revelado sus sentimientos que la carcomían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Una aura transparente, pero perceptible por todos se elevó de entre las dos mujeres y Emma supo en ese momento preciso que acababa de devolverle sus recuerdos a la mujer que amaba. Se separó despacio de ella y posó su mano en su mejilla hundiendo su mirada en los dos ojos chocolate ante ella.

«¿Regina?» preguntó de forma prudente

«Emma…» susurró Regina tomando conciencia del lugar en que se encontraba y con quién.

La mujer morena se separó bruscamente de los brazos de la rubia y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, mero acto de protección.

Regina se acordó. Ella se acordó de todo. Se acordó de haber intentado darles a Emma y a Henry una vida mejor, de haber intentado de salvar a la gente de Storybrooke enfrentándose a la maldición de Pan, se acordó de haber sido golpeada en el corazón por una luz, después un gran agujero negro. Se había desmayado.

Se acordó de despertar en el hospital, el traslado de Emma a su casa, su convivencia, su acercamiento que condujo rápidamente a la amistad. Se acordó de convertirse en amiga de Emma, la madre biológica de su hijo, se acordó muy bien de todo eso. Y también se acordó de haberse enamorado de esa misma pelmazo, de haber intentado todo para mantenerla a su lado, de haber intentado todo para que se abriera a ella y finalmente de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, y de haber una vez más fracasado.

Emma la había rechazado.

Emma no había querido declararle sus sentimientos, se había negado.

Emma la había rechazado.

La morena se sintió desestabilizada ante la mirada perdida de la rubia que tenía delante, giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y vio a Snow que la miraba concienzudamente. Una ola de calor la invadió mientras sus recuerdos con su ex hijastra le venían, pero dejó rápidamente lugar a una inmensa cólera que ahora era completamente capaz de controlar.

Regina sintió una avalancha de sentimientos atravesarla, estaba en cólera, se sentía traicionada, humillada, y encima, por personas que había llegado a amar a lo largo de sus meses de amnesia. ¿Amar? ¿Era realmente así? ¿Amaba ella a Emma? ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de la deslumbrante rubia? Rechazó ese sentimiento en particular y se focalizó en la cólera que sentía. SNOW. Snow la había, una vez más, manipulado y había logrado humillarla. Eso ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

«¡TÚ!» gritó la morena echándose encima de la joven maestra completamente asustada.

Emma reaccionó rápidamente, había visto un fugaz brillo de fuego atravesar la mirada de Regina y había comprendido que eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Agarró el brazo de la morena para interceptarla y logró hacer que se girara tomándola por sorpresa.

«¡REGINA! ¡NO!»

«¡No me toque, Miss Swan!» gruñó la morena soltándose del agarre de Emma.

Henry llegó a la altura de Snow y se puso delante de ella para protegerla. Miró a su madre cuando esta se volvió a girar, y la mirada oscura de la ex Reina se desvaneció tan rápido como vio a su hijo.

«Henry…»

«¡No te nos acerques!» respondió el joven reuniendo todo su coraje.

«Henry…apártate…» dijo Regina con un poco más de autoridad en la voz.

«¡NO!» afirmó el joven moreno «No te dejaré que le hagas daño, nunca más te dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie, ¿entiendes? ¡No deberías haber recobrado la memoria! ¡No te quería a ti! ¡Quería que la otra Regina fuera mi madre, no TÚ!»

Regina sintió su corazón romperse escuchando las palabras de su hijo. Su propio hijo. Aquel que había criado, amado, querido más que a nada. Aquel por quien habría dado su vida un millón de veces si hubiera sido necesario para salvarlo. Ese mismo hijo a quien estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle otra vida con su madre biológica para protegerlo. Ese mismo hijo la rechazaba.

Henry la rechazaba.

Emma la había rechazado y ahora Henry la rechazaba.

El muchacho avanzó hacia la Reina y la miró a la cara poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

«¡Nunca más tocarás a MI FAMILIA!»

«¡HENRY!» se enfadó Emma acercándose a él «¡Te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera a tu madre!»

«¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Ella es la Reina Malvada! ¡No quiero verla nunca más!»

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, sintió el picor de una mano sobre su mejilla. Emma acababa de darle una bofetada delante de todo el mundo. La joven sheriff se giró para mirar a la morena, pero no la vio. Regina había desaparecido. La única huella de su presencia en ese lugar algunos segundos antes era el tenue humo violeta que tenía delante. Regina se había volatilizado.

«¡MIERDA!» gritó Emma llena de cólera tirando al suelo una o dos sillas «¿Estás orgullosa de ti? ¿Estás contenta ahora? ¿Has tenido lo que querías? Pero, ¿por qué tuviste que traerla aquí? ¿Por qué no podías meterte en tus asuntos? ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que no te necesito para dirigir mi vida sentimental? ¿CUÁNDO?»

Snow no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su hija se dirigía a ella. Lo comprendió cuando Emma acabó por plantarse delante de ella mirándola con una mirada asesina. La joven maestra dejó que las lágrimas que contenía resbalasen por sus mejillas mientras que intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Ella no había querido eso. Todo lo que quería, era que Emma y Regina fueran felices. No había querido reanimar la cólera de la ex Reina, no había querido causarle más penas, no, no lo había querido.

«Lo siento…» se contentó con decir Snow evitando la mirada acusadora de su hija.

«¡No sirve de nada sentirlo! ¡Ahora hay que reparar esta mierda! Y tú…» continuó Emma dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo «¡…más te vale que le pidas disculpas a tu madre o te las verás una vez más conmigo!»

«¡Emma! No la cojas con él, no tiene la culpa…» intervino finalmente Neal pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hijo.

«Tienes razón en una cosa, ¡no es su culpa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Pero, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza para entregarme ese anillo? ¿Aún no has comprendido después de todo este tiempo? Ya no te amo. Neal, ¡todo ha acabado entre nosotros! ¿Te lo has grabado bien o eres tan retrasado como para entenderlo?»

«¡EMMA! ¡Basta! ¡Sé que estás enfadada, y que estás herida, y que tienes miedo por Regina, que también tienes miedo por vuestra relación, aunque todavía me cueste creer lo que acabo de ver, pero no es una razón para que la cojas con todo el mundo! ¡Eres injusta! ¡También tienes tu parte de responsabilidad en la manera en cómo han pasado las cosas, así que asúmelo!» declaró David tomando a su hija por los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón.

«Yo…yo he…» Emma balbuceó antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de su padre en llanto «…no me perdonará nunca…la he perdido David…la he perdido y la he herido…»

«Todo…irá bien…» respondió David para consolarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?»

«Porque lo que acabo de ver es el resultado de un amor verdadero…y el amor verdadero siempre se reencuentra, cariño…confía en mí…»

La rubia elevó los ojos hacia su padre y la sonrisa que este le dio le devolvió toda la esperanza que ella necesitaba. Si alguien conocía algo en materia de amor verdadero, eran sin duda sus padres, así que si su padre afirmaba que todo iría bien, es que todo iría bien. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero un día. Un día todo iría bien.

* * *

Regina se había dirigido a la tumba de su padre. El único lugar al que deseaba ir cuando sentía necesidad de reflexionar, o simplemente de estar sola. Estaba perdida. Perdida en ese torbellino de sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Emma la había defendido frente a su hijo, ella no la había dejado caer. Tenía esa extraña sensación de que Emma a partir de ahora nunca la dejaría caer.

A pesar de su cólera, aún presente, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus labios imaginando a la rubia a su lado el resto de su vida, y su corazón se aceleró tanto que se hizo doloroso en su pecho.

Regina supo inmediatamente lo que había que hacer. El amor es una debilidad, su madre se lo había repetido bastante. Entró en la sala de los cofres donde aún guardaba algunos de los corazones que había extraído a lo largo de los años, abrió el cofre que tenía enfrente cuando pronunció su nombre y lo depositó en una pequeña mesa que tenía delante.

Con un gesto seguro hundió su mano en su pecho y extrajo el órgano que continuaba palpitando en su mano. Sintió inmediatamente cómo todo el dolor la abandonaba y finalmente pudo recobrar una respiración normal.

Delicadamente, depositó el órgano sobre un pequeño cojín en el fondo del cofre, y lo miró palpitar unos instantes. Mientras cerraba el pequeño cofre, Regina lo vio, una hendidura recorría su corazón de arriba abajo. Emma le había roto el corazón.

* * *

 **¿Quién había pensado que todo sería un camino de rosas cuando recuperara la memoria? Una mujer herida, eso es lo que es Regina. ¿Quién tiene ganas de estrangular a Henry?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

«No haga eso…»

Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz desde detrás de ella, e inmediatamente una bola de fuego apareció en su mano.

«Wow…wow…tranquila…no me mate enseguida, eh…»

«¿Qué hace usted aquí?» cuestionó Regina intrigada por la presencia de Belle en su santuario.

«Emma me ha llamado…y yo he creído que podríamos tener una pequeña conversación usted y yo»

«¿Quién le ha dicho que tengo ganas de hablar con usted?»

«Yo estoy convencida de lo contrario, pero sea como sea, estoy aquí. Así que aunque no quiera hablar conmigo, va a escucharme»

Regina estaba asombrada por la audacia de la joven, no hace mucho tiempo, Belle habría huido temiendo por su vida.

«¿Cómo me ha encontrado?»

«Rumpel…él me habló de este sitio…y he pensado que podría encontrarse aquí»

La morena alzó una ceja, pero se relajó al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Belle. A pesar de los meses transcurridos, Belle todavía no había logrado pasar el duelo por el hombre que amaba y Regina sintió un sentimiento de compasión apoderarse de ella.

«Usted era como una hija para él…estaba muy orgulloso de la persona en la que se había convertido antes de perder la memoria»

Regina no pudo evitar que una risa sarcástica escapase de su garganta. Escuchar que el hombre que había sido el iniciador y el profesor de toda su oscuridad se había convertido finalmente en un ferviente defensor del bien continuaba provocándole risa.

«¡Oh, se lo suplico! ¡Era el Dark One! La peor criatura que la naturaleza haya podido albergar. ¡No vivía sino para hacer el mal a su alrededor!»

«En efecto…» respondió Belle herida por las palabras de la Reina «…pero también era un hombre. Un hombre con sus debilidades. Un hombre que lo había perdido todo. Primero su mujer, después su hijo, su corazón se oscureció al ritmo de sus heridas, pero consiguió encontrar la fuerza en su interior para amar de nuevo…Y…se sacrificó para que las personas que amaba pudiesen vivir…»

«¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?»

«Usted es como él, Regina…Perdió el amor una vez…su hijo se alejó de usted…y se niega a amar de nuevo…»

«¡No me parezco en nada a Rumpel!»

«Al contrario…»

Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para dar a saber a su interlocutora que la conversación estaba tomando un giro que estaba lejos de satisfacerle, lo que en absoluto frenó a Belle en su intento de convencer a Regina para que volviera a poner su corazón en su sitio.

«Tiene miedo, Regina…y es completamente normal tener miedo…de ninguna manera la culpo por eso»

«¿Y de qué tendría yo miedo, pequeña descarada?»

«Tiene miedo de sufrir…porque es de eso de lo que se trata…no tener su corazón le impide sentir toda esa pena que la corroe…pero…también le impide sentir el amor…Emma la ama…acaba de demostrárselo rompiendo la maldición y devolviéndole sus recuerdos…»

«¡Ella me ha roto el corazón!» respondió fríamente la ex alcaldesa cogiendo el pequeño cofre para guardarlo.

«Entonces, déle una oportunidad para sanarlo…sabe que solo ella puede hacerlo…no huya de ella»

«¡Ella bien que lo ha hecho!»

«Todo el mundo comete errores, Regina…Emma cometió uno al no querer confesarle sus sentimientos…pero eso no quiere decir que no merezca una segunda oportunidad»

Regina se tomó un momento para pensar. Un error. ¿Emma había cometido un error intentando rechazarla? ¿Era lo que verdaderamente pensaba la ex compañera de Rumpel? Después de todo, si alguien está al corriente del estado mental de Emma de un tiempo a esta parte, era ella. Vivían juntas, y ese hecho debía hacer que probablemente se contaran muchas cosas. Regina se puso roja imaginando que la rubia hubiera podido contarle a Belle lo que pasaba entre ellas cuando venía a buscarla a la tumba por la noche. Sin embargo, su cólera se disipó rápidamente, dejando lugar a la incomodidad y un ligero calor al recordar sus noches juntas.

Ella había hecho el amor con Emma Swan. Había hecho el amor con ella y le había encantado. Le había gustado sentir el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios estrellarse contra las suyos en besos febriles. Le había gustado todas esas cosas, y acordarse le provocaba ligeros picores en su bajo vientre.

«No es solo Emma…» logró decir al ex alcaldesa intentando calmar el calor que comenzaba a invadirla «También está Henry, ¡ya no quiere escuchar hablar de mí, ha sido muy claro sobre el tema!»

«¡Venga, Regina, se lo suplico! ¡Conoce a ese mocoso como nadie! Sabe muy bien que no pensaba ni una palabra»

«Al contrario. Pensaba lo que ha dicho y cómo podría yo culparlo. Tiene razón, a fin de cuentas, soy la Regina Malvada. He hecho todas esas cosas horribles a su familia. ¿Cómo podría seguir considerándome su madre después de todo eso?»

«¿Acaso está dispuesta a dar su vida por él ahora mismo si hiciera falta?»

«¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PREGUNTARME ESO?» gritó Regina llena de cólera «¡Evidentemente que lo haría! ¡Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario!»

«Ve…es eso lo que hace de usted su madre…no las palabras de un pobre chico perturbado por lo que ha pasado últimamente…Henry sabe que usted lo ama…sabe quién es usted realmente…y entre nosotras…sabemos todos que usted no es tan demoniaca como quiere hacernos creer. Todos sabemos que fue Rumpel quien la manipuló para conseguir sus fines, fue él quien la convirtió en la persona en que se transformó»

La ex alcaldesa fusiló a la ex compañera del Dark One con la mirada. ¡Desde cuándo se permitía ella hablarle de esa manera! ¿No había aprendido nada del pasado? Regina le había hecho la vida imposible, a ella mucho más que a nadie, y sin embargo era ella la que estaba ahí delante intentado convencerla de que volviera a meter su corazón en su pecho.

«¿Por qué hace esto? Quiero decir…intentar convencerme»

Belle inspiró profundamente antes de dar un paso hacia delante, en dirección a Regina. Posó, con gesto poco seguro, su mano sobre la de la ex alcaldesa y le respondió dejando invadir por sus emociones:

«Porque Rumpel ha muerto por esto…para que nadie sufra…para que todo el mundo pueda tener su final feliz…no quiero que su muerte sea en vano…quiero que haya servido para algo»

Por espacio de un instante, Regina se dejó enternecer por la joven que tenía delante. Leyó en sus ojos toda la esperanza que Belle había puesto en su declaración. Volvió a posar delicadamente el pequeño cofre en sus manos, lo abrió de nuevo, cogió su corazón en sus manos, y con un gesto lento lo volvió a introducir en su pecho. Rápidamente sintió el dolor, que por unos instantes la había abandonado, volver a la superficie. Se sintió sumergida en sus emociones, y un torrente de lágrimas se deslizó por su rostro.

Sin saber verdaderamente cómo reaccionar, Belle tomó la iniciativa de tomarla en sus brazos para consolarla, y se sorprendió de no ser mandada a paseo por la otra mujer.

«Esto no resuelve el fondo del problema. ¡Miss Swan tendrá que enmendar su error! ¡No soy una vulgar conquista que se tira cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas!»

«Lo hará…créame, lo hará…»

* * *

David aún no lograba creerse lo que acababa de ver. Aparentemente, Emma y Regina tenían una relación, y además, su mujer parecía estar al corriente desde hacía un buen tiempo. Él se había dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de las dos amantes había cambiado un poco esos últimos meses, pero estaba lejos de imaginar hasta qué punto. Pero ahora todo se complicaba en su mente.

El acercamiento de las dos madres de Henry, sus disputas que habían vuelto a presentarse, la frialdad entre su mujer y su hija, todo cuadraba con la posible evolución de la relación de Emma y Regina. Sin embargo, le faltaba un elemento, ¿por qué su mujer y su hija no le habían dicho nada?

«¡Deberíais habérmelo dicho!» declaró David en cólera

«Realmente me ves viniendo y diciéndote "Hey, por cierto…¡me acuesto con Regina!"»

«¡Emma!» replicó Snow, impactada con las palabras de su hija «Puedes ahorrarnos los detalles, por favor»

«¡Cómo si tú ya no estuvieras al corriente de los detalles! ¡Estabas en primera fila con Regina!»

«¡Hubiera vivido muy bien sin ello! ¿Crees que ha sido plato de buen gusto imaginarte con ella?»

«¡STOP! ¡STOP! ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Hay límites que un padre no puede soportar!»

Las dos mujeres se miraron turbadas mientras que David se frotaba la nuca con su mano derecha para intentar asimilar la información.

«Emma…» volvió a decir el joven acercándose a su hija «Respeto completamente tu relación con Regina, aunque tengo la impresión de estar inmerso en pura ciencia ficción, pero estoy contigo…Siempre estaré de tu lado»

«Gracias David…» respondió la joven rubia abrazando a su padre.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora? Es necesario que hable con Regina…Es necesario que le explique por qué he hecho esto…que le diga que solo quería ayudarla…» dijo Snow

«Creo que de momento deberías dejar que Emma se las apañe sola con Regina…»

«¡Tú no hagas nada! Ya va a ser bastante complicado para que me perdone, así que si encima te metes, ¡será misión imposible!»

«Sí…sí, por supuesto…tenéis razón…» respondió la joven maestra.

Snow se sentía culpable de la manera en que las cosas habían pasado, pero en absoluto de haber podido devolverle la memoria a Regina. Esperaba, en lo más profundo de su interior, que su ex madrastra encontrara cómo comprenderla y la perdonase. No quería perder la relación que había logrado crear con ella durante esos meses de amnesia. Quería recobrar a Regina, su Regina, aquella que había conocido de niña, aquella que era estando amnésica, quería sobre todo mantener ese lazo privilegiado entre ellas, y poder continuar llamándola su amiga, aunque estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de todo lo contrario.

* * *

Regina estaba confortablemente sentada en su sofá, saboreando una copa de sidra, recordando los sucesos de esos últimos meses. La mujer que había sido durante su amnesia, aquella en que habría podido convertirse si las cosas no hubiesen salido tan mal en el Bosque Encantado, si su camino no se hubiese cruzado con el que se convirtió en su mentor. Pensó en Daniel, la última frase pronunciada por el hombre justo antes de que ella le concediera el reposo eterno "Ama de nuevo". Él quería verla feliz, quería verla enamorada, pero ¿tenía ella el derecho? ¿Tenía el derecho de estar enamorada de la Salvadora? Y en primer lugar, ¿cómo es que se ha enamorado de ella?

El cómo es fácil de entender. Emma se había convertido rápidamente en su TODO. Desde el momento en que la deslumbrante rubia se había mudado a su casa, enseguida habían encontrado un equilibrio, una balanza, una armonía. Todo había parecido tan natural en ese momento.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo Regina no lo creía. Regina no lograba convencerse de que Emma estuviera realmente enamorada de ella, de ella por completo, incluyendo su parte oscura de la que no estaba orgullosa. No, no lo lograba. Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo una mujer tan recta como Emma podía haberse enamorado de la malvada del cuento? No era en absoluto posible.

La morena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó despacio, con gracia, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver qué inconsciente se atrevía a molestarla a una hora tan tardía. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió el objeto de sus pensamientos delante de ella.

«¿Qué quiere Miss Swan?» dijo tan fríamente como le fue posible, evitando cruzarse con la mirada abatida de la rubia

«¿En serio, Regina? ¿Volvemos al usted y al Miss Swan?»

La morena cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja para mostrar su malestar y su falta de paciencia.

«Ok…ok…supongo que no es el momento para el humor…Yo…querría hablar…» dijo Emma más nerviosamente

«No hay nada que decir…ahora…si me lo permite…¡me gustaría volver a mis ocupaciones!»

«Deja por dos minutos tu aire severo que, dicho sea de paso, ¡no te va en absoluto! ¡Por supuesto que tenemos cosas de las que hablar! ¡Así que vas a dejarme entrar amablemente, y vamos a hablar como dos adultas civilizadas que somos!» respondió Emma entrando en la gran mansión bajo la mirada ofuscada de Regina.

La rubia se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el salón, se acercó al mueble bar donde estaban colocados los vasos, cogió uno y se sirvió una buena dosis de whisky.

«Pero, ¡se lo suplico! ¡Como si estuviera en su casa!»

«Vivía aquí hasta hace poco, te recuerdo…»

«¡Cierto! ¡Pero no es una razón para hacer como si todavía fuera el caso!»

«De acuerdo…venga…grítame…¡Di todo lo que tengas que decir y después podremos hablar calmadamente!» replicó Emma haciendo grandes movimientos con los brazos.

La morena se quedó estupefacta ante tanta audacia. Ella se acordaba de que la rubia nunca había tenido miedo en decirle cuatro verdades a la cara, era la única que se atrevía, pero el comportamiento del que hacía gala ahora mismo la dejaba sin palabras.

Debía reconocer que el temperamento fogoso de la rubia era, sin duda, lo que le había gustado en primer lugar. Alguien capaz de ponerla en su sitio, siendo honesta y justa. Intentó disimular la sonrisa incipiente que aparecía en sus labios, pero Emma conociéndola demasiado bien, la vio antes de que ella se diese cuenta.

«Siempre te ha gustado esto, confiésalo…»

«¿Gustarme qué, Miss Swan?»

«¡Que te provoque! ¡Que me enfrente a ti! ¡Que no me quede petrificada ante ti!»

«¡No tomes tus sueños por la realidad!»

«Oh, Regina, venga ya…incluso en la cama te gusta…incluso cuando hacemos el amor te gusta que me resista…» dijo Emma acercándose sensualmente a la morena.

Regina enrojeció escuchando las palabras de la rubia. Por supuesto que le gustaba. Le gustaba hacer el amor con Emma. Le gustaba que la rubia la dominara y se apropiara de su cuerpo.

Emma había aprovechado la turbación de la morena para acercarse. Ahora estaba a solo algunos centímetros de Regina, puso su mano en el hueco de los riñones de su amante y la atrajo hacia ella.

«A mí también me ha gustado siempre eso de ti…así como siempre me ha gustado que me llames Miss Swan…para decirte la verdad, lo encontraba super sexy…Siempre me ha gustado esa manera particular que tenías de mirarme…una mezcla de miedo, odio, deseo, ganas…si supieras las veces en que tu mirada bastó para encenderme…»

«Emma…» suspiró Regina completamente mareada por las palabras de la rubia

«También me gusta esa manera que tienes de pronunciar mi nombre…No hay sonido más hermoso en el mundo entero que tu voz murmurando mi nombre cuando tienes un orgasmo…»

«Emma, para…» murmuró la morena con voz ronca que hizo estremecerse a la rubia

«Te amo, Regina…» declaró Emma posando sus labios sobre los de su amante.

Las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia tuvieron el efecto de detonador sobre Regina. Logró soltarse del beso iniciado por la rubia y empujarla violentamente.

«¡No es a mí a quien amas Emma! ¡Es a la versión amnésica de mí! ¡Y sorpresa, no soy esa mujer y no lo seré jamás!»

«Te equivocas…¡eres esa mujer!»

Regina se tomó unos segundos para ordenar su mente, lo que temía se estaba haciendo realidad. Emma estaba enamorada de la versión edulcorada de ella, de aquella que nunca había hecho daño a nadie, de aquella que simplemente había abierto su corazón sin preguntarse nunca si un día sufriría.

«¡Pero también te equivocas pensando que no te amo a ti! Sí, amo a la que eras estando amnésica, pero también amo la que tú eres. He necesitado tiempo para aceptarlo, pero es la verdad. Te amor entera Regina, cada parte de ti»

La morena se conmovió al escuchar esas palabras, moría de ganas por creerlas, pero todavía no estaba preparada para dejarse llevar por completo. Estaba dividida entre el deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia y el deseo de abofetearla por haberle hecho tanto daño. Tomó delicadamente las manos de Emma en las suyas y clavó su mirada en la de su bien amada.

«¡Me has roto el corazón, Emma! ¡Me has roto el corazón rechazando admitir tus sentimientos por mí, por MÍ, la Reina Malvada. ¡Tú me has rechazado! Preferiste ignorar tus sentimientos antes que hacerles frente y, ¿apareces aquí, en mi casa, pensando que todo puede ser perdonado si nos acostamos?»

«Entonces, ¿cómo puedo hacerme perdonar?»

«¡No creerás que te voy a facilitar las cosas! ¡Haz gala de imaginación!»

Con el corazón más ligero, Emma dejó la casa. Regina no la había rechazado por completo, ella esperaba que la sheriff desbordara iniciativa para seducirla de nuevo.

Lo que Su Majestad desee, Su Majestad tendrá…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Regina estaba confortablemente sentada en un taburete de su cocina, un vaso de sidra colocado delante de ella, y el periódico local abierto en la página de actualidad.

Había recibido un mensaje de Emma esa misma mañana pidiéndole que leyera bien el periódico del día porque una sorpresa aparentemente la esperaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio la cita en cuestión, en medio de la página había un gran recuadro en el que se leía:

 _Regina Mills_

 _¿Aceptaría usted salir conmigo mañana por la noche?_

 _Programa de la velada:_

 _Cena_

 _Paseo romántico_

 _Última copa en su casa_

 _Haga funcionar su imaginación para el resto…_

 _He olvidado precisar que un NO es una respuesta inaceptable._

 _Su sierva Emma Swan…_

Debía reconocer que Emma hacía gala de mucha imaginación, desde comienzos de la semana intentaba convencerla para que le concediera una cena. El primer día, al despertarse, se encontró con el desayuno preparado en una bandeja en la cocina, una lis descansando en un florero con una nota que decía:

 _Es evidente que alguien ha entrado por infracción en su domicilio. Le aconsejo encarecidamente que ponga una denuncia lo más rápido posible a la sheriff. ¿Por qué no alrededor de una mesa el sábado por la noche?_

 _Mientras tanto…Buen desayuno…Emma_

Al día siguiente, Regina había recibido un misterioso paquete, dejado justo delante de su puerta. Lo había abierto con precaución, desconfiando aún de lo que los habitantes de Storybrooke podrían hacerle sufrir, y se había alegrado al descubrir un peluche de un panda en su interior con una nota en la que estaba escrito

 _¿Cena el sábado por la noche?_

Las sorpresas habían continuado llegando a lo largo de la semana, Regina incluso las esperaba con impaciencia, preguntándose qué tesoro de inventiva iba a desplegar la rubia para intentar seducirla.

Sonrió tiernamente acariciando el periódico, abofeteándose mentalmente por ser tan débil ante Emma Swan. No debía flaquear, no podía desplegar tanta ñoñez como la deslumbrante rubia. Así que cogió el teléfono, y redactó frenéticamente un mensaje que envió enseguida.

 _¡Una humillación suplementaria! ¡Bravo, Miss Swan, definitivamente sabe cómo enfadarme, eso seguro!_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

 _¿De verdad? ¿Cómo explicas tu sonrisa cuando has leído mi pedido?_

 _¿Ahora me espías?_ Respondió rápidamente Regina recorriendo su casa para intentar buscar a la rubia.

 _No te asustes…no, no te espío, así que deja de buscarme por todos lados…pero has sonreído…)_

 _¡VETE AL DIABLO EMMA!_

 _¿Es una proposición?_

La morena contuvo su risa al leer el mensaje. Emma la conocía, era evidente. Y lo que era evidente para ella también, es que le gustaba que la rubia la conociera tan bien. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un nuevo mensaje

 _¿Entonces? ¿Sábado por la noche?_

 _¡Sigue siendo un NO! ¡No tengo ganas de volver a vivir una noche en las minas y terminar completamente congelada en una playa que huele aún peor que una depuradora!_

 _Oh, Regina, vamos…¡Te encantó nuestra cita! Fue super romántico…_

 _¡Definitivamente no tenemos el mismo concepto de romanticismo, sheriff! ¿Qué? ¿No tiene recursos para ofrecerle un restaurante decente a la que corteja?_

 _¡Mi ex jefa era una rácana! Debe habérsela encontrado una o dos veces…Morena, sexy como no debería estar permitido, mirada abrasadora, una boca…mmmm…, ¡pero una rácana!_

 _¡Quizás esa mujer extremadamente inteligente ha decidido remunerarla en función de lo que está capacitada para hacer!_

 _¡Si eso fuera así, sería millonaria! Sobre todo por lo que soy capaz de llevar a cabo con las esposas…_

 _¡EMMA!_

 _Solo me remito a los hechos…_

Regina cerró los ojos acordándose de la noche de la que Emma hablaba. La morena había querido hacer un poco más picantes sus encuentros, y había pedido a la sheriff que la atara a la cama, pues quería descubrir la sensación de no poderse mover. La excitación se apoderó de ella rápidamente, y sintió su entre pierna mojarse de deseo. Emma sabía exactamente cómo darle placer, eso era un hecho innegable. Y Regina se sorprendió pensando que eso le faltaba, y que en ese momento preciso tenía ganas de la joven rubia.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, perdida en sus eróticos pensamientos "Salvada por la campana", pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su buen humor y su sonrisa se esfumaron instantáneamente al descubrir la identidad de su visitante. Miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que tenía delante, y cerró la puerta con un portazo sin pronunciar la menor palabra. No se había esperado esa visita.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y una expresión de cólera tomó posesión de su rostro. Abrió la puerta violentamente y gritó en la cara de su visitante.

«¡Tienes la cara dura de aparecer por aquí! ¿Qué quieres?»

«Solo quiero hablar contigo, Regina…» respondió turbada la joven

«¡Antes muerta!»

«Regina…por favor…déjame al menos que me explique…»

«Oh, ¡pero si no tienes nada que explicar, Snow! ¡Todo está perfectamente claro! ¡Has intentado una vez más destruirme, y de paso humillarme!»

«ESO ES FALSO…» respondió precipitadamente la joven maestra «déjame al menos entrar para que podamos hablar»

Regina reflexionó rápidamente, aunque no le apetecía para nada acoger a la joven en su casa, no deseaba que cualquiera pudiera ser testigo de su conversación. Se separó ligeramente, y con gesto de la mano la invitó a pasar.

De nada que estuvo en el interior, Snow retomó la palabra, pensando que si no lo hacía ahora, Regina no le dejaría la oportunidad.

«Sé que crees que lo que he hecho era para perjudicarte…pero no es verdad, Regina. Durante tu amnesia, las dos nos hemos acercado, y realmente lo aprecié. Me gusta estar de nuevo cerca de ti…como…como antes»

Regina abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pequeña morena le impidió pronunciar la más mínima palabra volviendo a hablar.

«Siento la manera en la que has recobrado tus recuerdos, Regina…de verdad…pero no teníamos elección. Tú y yo. Yo…te conté quién eras, acuérdate…te lo dije todo…He sido de lo más honesta contigo…te he ayudado a conquistar a Emma porque estabas enamorada de ella…en fin…lo estás…bueno…solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes»

«Está bien, ¿has acabado?»

«Sí…» declaró tímidamente Snow triturándose nerviosamente sus manos.

«¡Evidentemente, tú y yo no vemos las cosas bajo el mismo ángulo! ¡Me has utilizado una vez más! ¡Has utilizado mi amnesia para intentar hacer tabla rasa del pasado, para poner tus excusas patéticas y despreciables a propósito de tu comportamiento que le consto la vida a Daniel! ¡A continuación aprovechaste mi debilidad temporal por tu hija para intentar por todos los medios juntarme con ella! ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar, Snow? ¿Que caería en los brazos de Emma y que seríamos una gran y hermosa familia? Y tu honestidad, ¡hablemos de ella! ¡Efectivamente me revelaste quién era en realidad, pero no fue por honestidad hacia mí, simplemente fue porque, tú y yo lo sabemos, eres incapaz de mantener la lengua quieta! ¡Es un milagro que no hayas flaqueado antes! BRAVO, ¡aguantaste largos meses antes de decirme quién era yo! ¡Si hubieras tenido esa contención cuando niña, Daniel aún estaría vivo, y no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación! ¡Así que ahora, antes de que pierda realmente mi paciencia, te pido que salgas de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más!»

«¡Eres injusta, Regina! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando descubrí tus sentimientos por Emma? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí otorgarte a mi hija?»

«¿Otorgarme? ¡Me has lanzado a sus brazos! ¡Sin tener en cuenta lo que Emma quería!»

«¡Emma estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de amarte! Y por la manera en que la tratas desde que has recobrado la memoria, ¡se puede comprender por qué tenía miedo!»

Regina sintió la cólera invadirla. ¿Con qué derecho esa pequeña idiota se permitía decirle esas cosas? Ella, y solo ella decidiría cómo tratar a Emma, y aparentemente, viendo la conversación de hacía algunos minutos, la rubia no tenía pinta de estar quejándose. La ex Reina inspiró profundamente para calmar sus deseos de muerte, no tenía necesidad de eso ahora, y agarró a Snow por el brazo para guiarla hacia la salida.

«¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Ahora! Lo que era un consejo hace un momento ahora es una advertencia. ¡No vuelvas más!» declaró Regina empujando a la pequeña morena hacia el umbral.

«Regina…»

«¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!» gritó Regina levantando su mano que proyectó a Snow varios metros más lejos…«Y de paso dile a tu hija que me olvide, sois igual de testarudas las dos, ¡aún no ha comprendido que no quiero nada de ella!»

* * *

Emma fulminaba mientras leía el último mensaje de su hermosa morena. No podía ser posible, por fuerza debía haber un error. Su madre le había asegurado que se mantendría lejos de Regina mientras la situación entre ellas no se hubiese arreglado, así que debía haber un error, o al menos, un malentendido. Releyó el mensaje una última vez, y dio un portazo entrando en el apartamento de sus padres.

 _¡Deberías llevar a tu madre a urgencias, su visita ha tenido que dejar señales! Y de paso, tiene un mensaje para ti, aunque dudo que te lo transmita, así que lo voy a hacer yo misma. ¡Olvídame Emma! ¡Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con la familia Charming, de ninguna manera!_

Emma encontró a su madre acurrucada en los brazos de David, intentando contener los sollozos que la estremecían. Esa visión tendría que enternecerla, pero se produjo lo contrario. Su cólera se redobló, y de una manera muy agresiva se dirigió a su madre.

«¿Qué has hecho? Dime…por favor, dime que no has ido a ver a Regina»

«Emma…»

«Pero, ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que no comprendiste de "No te necesito para ocuparme de mi vida amorosa"? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?» se enfadó Emma pasándose nerviosamente las manos por el cabello.

«Solo quería hablar con ella…»

«Pero, ¡te dijimos específicamente que no te metieras!»

«Lo he hecho por ti, Emma…para que pudieras volver con Regina»

«¡Venga ya, Mary! ¡Lo has hecho por ti! ¡Solo por ti! ¡No soportar que ella te guarde rencor! ¡No soportas que Regina te culpe de algo! Siempre eres TÚ…TÚ y TÚ….y no piensas en absoluto en los sentimientos de los demás. Solo tus sentimientos son importantes, ¿verdad? ¡Tú, la perfecta Snow-White! ¡Sorpresa, Mary, los demás también tienen sentimientos, y estaría bien que pensaras ellos de vez en cuando! ¡Lo has estropeado todo, Regina estaba a punto de ceder, estaba a punto de aceptar mi invitación, pero gracias a tu heroica intervención, mis posibilidades han vuelto a cero, si no a menos cincuenta!»

«Lo siento, Emma…» lloriquea Snow, herida por las palabras de su hija

«¡Vete a la mierda, Mary! ¡Vete de verdad a la mierda!»

«¡EMMA! ¡Comprendo tu enfado…pero te prohíbo que emplees ese tono con tu madre!» intervino David, asombrado por las palabras de su hija.

«¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡Defiende a tu perfecta mujer!» concluyó Emma huyendo del apartamento de sus padres.

La rubia se arrepentía de haber sido tan agresiva con Mary Margaret. Sabía que, en su interior, la joven maestra solo deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran para todo el mundo, pero su cólera había hablado por ella y sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar.

* * *

Se encontraba en Granny's después de haber bebido varias copas y enviado una multitud de mensajes a la ex Reina que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era una buena idea. Enviar textos cuando se está borracha nunca es una buena idea. Ya había tenido la experiencia en el pasado, pero, después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder?

Cuando Ruby le fue a avisar que pronto iba a cerrar, Emma se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se tambaleó unos instantes antes de conseguir equilibrarse.

«¿Quieres que te deje en casa de Belle?» le propuso amablemente Ruby agarrándola para que no cayese.

«No…gracias…voy a caminar un poco, me va a hacer bien…» respondió Emma sonriéndole a su amiga.

«De acuerdo. Como quieras. Pero ten cuidado»

«¡Sí, jefa!» respondió Emma imitando el saludo militar que hizo reír a las dos mujeres.

El aire fresco la golpeó cuando traspasó la puerta del restaurante. Se encontró en la calle, concentrándose para caminar lo más recto posible. Pasó por delante de la librería, y por lo tanto del apartamento de Belle, y decidió continuar su paseo nocturno. Sabía precisamente a dónde quería ir. Por supuesto, ir en coche habría sido más rápido, pero había aprendido de su error. La última vez había chocado su coche y se había visto retenida, caminar le haría bien.

Llegó a su destino después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, y secó sus manos húmedas en sus pantalones antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre. Se apoyó en una de las columnas del porche y esperó a que vinieran a abrirle la puerta. Después de varios timbrazos, la puerta se abrió finalmente dejando aparecer a una magnifica morena vestida únicamente con un pijama de seda.

«Emma…» dejó escapar la morena ante la sorpresa.

«Hey, sexy…» respondió la rubia intentando hacerle un guiño

«¡Oh Dios mío…pero estás borracha!»

«Sip…»

«¿Cómo has venido? ¿Al menos no habrás conducido?»

«Nooooo…he venido andando…y pufff…vives lejos, eh…he caminado durante horas»

«¡El centro de la ciudad solo está a dos kilómetros!» respondió secamente la morena

«Sí…bien…¿sabes qué? ¡Cuando tienes una copa de más los kilómetros se multiplican! Una paso a izquierda…un paso a derecha…un paso adelante…no es nada fácil…»

«¿Quieres, quizás, que me compadezca de ti? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Entonces…me he dicho que como no querías salir conmigo…soy yo la que va a entrar en ti…heu, en fin…no heu…no en ti…pero en tu casa…en fin…ya ves…» se embarulló la rubia en sus explicaciones

«¡No me importa lo que hayas pensado Emma! No eres bienvenida, pensaba que lo había dejado muy claro…» respondió la morena sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía ante esas palabras.

«Te lo ruego, Regina…a mi madre se le han cruzado los cables, de acuerdo…pero yo no soy ella. Vamos…mira…¿cómo quieres que vuelva a mi casa? No me puedes dejar así…¡Es tu responsblidad!»

«¿Mi qué?» dijo divertida Regina ante la incoherencia de las palabras de la rubia

«¡Tu reponsablidad! ¡Tu resposbilidad! ¡Tu respn…bah…¡debes ocuparte de mí!»

«¿Qué artículo de qué ley me obliga a tal cosa, Miss Swan?»

«La que acabo de crear…soy la sheriff, yo hago la ley»

«¡Técnicamente, tú la aplicas, no la haces!»

«¡Es igual!» respondió la rubia avanzando

Emma tropezó con el felpudo que tenía delante al intentar acercase a Regina. Se encontró en los brazos de la morena que tuvo los reflejos de cogerla a tiempo.

«¡Qué horror! ¡Hueles a alcohol a kilómetros!»

«Bah, sí…la cola no funciona para pillarse una cogorza…a no ser que la mezcles con whisky…es lo que he hecho…pero sin la cola…porque la cola no es buena…tienes razón prohibiéndole a Henry que la beba, sabes…»

«Si te acordaras de esta conversación, te diría que cuidaras tu lenguaje, pero estoy segura de que mañana no te acordarás de nada, así que no voy a perder mi tiempo»

«¿Vamos a la cama?» preguntó Emma aun abrazada a los brazos de Regina mientras levantaba la cabeza despacio

La morena miró a la mujer en sus brazos y su corazón se puso a latir desbocadamente. A pesar de sus buenas resoluciones, era incapaz de rechazarla, sobre todo en ese momento en que parecía tan vulnerable. Simplemente estaba por encima de sus fuerzas, y se maldijo por ser tan débil mientras respondía

«Vamos a la cama…»


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Regina se paró en la puerta del salón y ayudó a Emma a estabilizarse contra la pared. Miró, divertida, a la joven rubia y le dijo

«Espérame aquí. Voy a buscar una almohada y una manta, y vuelvo»

Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Emma, la morena soltó una risa sincera.

«¿No pensarías que ibas a dormir conmigo?»

«Heu…bueno, sí…» respondió la rubia apenada.

«¡Ni hablar!»

«Por favor…» gimoteó Emma enarbolando una mueca infantil.

«¡No!»

«Gina…» lloriqueó la rubia

«¡He dicho que no! ¡Y no te molestes en intentar ablandarme, no funcionará!»

«Me portaré bien…te lo prometo…»

«¡Basta! ¡Parece que estoy delante de Henry! Te lo suplico, ¡que yo sepa no tienes doce años!»

Emma se incorporó lentamente y clavó su mirad esmeralda en los ojos chocolate de Regina.

«Por favor, Regina…solo quiero dormir a tu lado…te echo de menos…» dijo desesperadamente Emma posando su mano sobre la de la morena para acariciarla.

Regina se sorprendió por el gesto de la rubia y por la sinceridad de su declaración. Examinó de arriba abajo a Emma, y concluyó que a ella también un poco de calor humano le haría bien.

«¡Antes pasas por la ducha y te cepillas los dientes! ¡Ni por asomo entras en mi cama en tal estado!»

«Todo lo que quieras…» le respondió Emma, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando la rubia salió del cuarto de baño, vestida únicamente con una toalla, Regina le tendió unas braguitas y una camiseta que había encontrado por casualidad en su cómoda.

«¡Supongo que esto es tuyo!»

«¿Y por qué lo sería?»

«¿Realmente me imaginas usando esto?» replicó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

«No…te imagino no llevando nada…» dijo Emma muy sensualmente.

«¡Si tienes la intención de ir por ahí, te vas al sofá! ¿He sido lo bastante clara?»

Emma refunfuñó mientras cogía la ropa que la morena le tendía. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo, después se tomó todo su tiempo para vestirse, esperando provocar una ola de deseo en Regina que, por lo normal, se resistía poco a su cuerpo.

La morena miró a Emma ponerse las ropas que ella acababa de coger, era consciente de que Emma estaba tardando más de la cuenta para provocarla. Se mordió el labio inferior ante el deseo, después, se obligó a ir a su vez al cuarto de baño, y escapar de esa manera al magnífico espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Se pasó un poco de agua fría por el rostro, y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

 _Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo Regina? ¡No vas a soportar toda la noche con Emma a tu lado! ¿Eres masoquista o qué?_

La morena hizo tres largas inspiraciones y decidió volver con Emma a la habitación. Encontró a la rubia sentada en la cama, en el lado donde había dormido numerosas veces, mirando su teléfono. Ella se colocó en su lado, y miró la pantalla por reflejo. Se descubrió sonriendo en los brazos de Emma.

«¿Te acuerdas de esta foto?»

«¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! ¡Aunque realmente no era yo!»

«Éramos felices…» respondió Emma dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

Regina apagó la lámpara, y se acostó en la cama en la oscuridad de la habitación. Notó a Emma pegarse a ella, el brazo de la rubia se posó sobre su vientre, mientras que su pierna izquierda se metió entre las suyas. Sintió la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho, y su corazón se encogió instantáneamente. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo había añorado eso!

«Emma…» resopló Regina intentando apartar a la rubia

«Chuut…solo quiero dormir así…es todo…te lo prometo»

Como toda respuesta, Regina posó sus labios en la frente de la rubia que suspiró de satisfacción aferrándose más al cuerpo de la morena.

* * *

Regina se despertó sintiendo una mano posarse en su pecho derecho, abrió un ojo y divisó la larga cabellera rubia de Emma aún en su pecho. A juzgar por su respiración, la rubia todavía dormía profundamente. Regina se dejó ir observándola un momento. Emma era hermosa, endiabladamente, y su expresión serena mientras dormía hacía latir un poco más fuerte el corazón de la morena en su pecho.

Recolocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de Emma y se sorprendió besando tiernamente su frente. Lo que sentía por la rubia en ese momento preciso se parecía enormemente al amor, ella lo sabía, ya no podía negarlo, pero lo rechazaba.

Ella no quería amar a Emma, no podía darse ese lujo. No podía arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo. ¿Qué haría si la rubia acababa por irse? ¿Si la dejaba? O peor, ¿si moría?...Se negaba a infligirse de nuevo tal dolor.

Sin embargo…

Tener a la rubia recostada en sus brazos mientras se despertaba era la mejor manera de comenzar el día. Dejó que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo en sus brazos y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el generoso pecho de Emma. Regina se pasó, de forma mecánica, la lengua por los labios deseando ardientemente posarlos sobre un pecho de Emma, un pecho, después el otro, después su vientre tonificado, sus caderas, sus nalgas…su cuerpo entero ardía imaginándose sus labios paseándose por todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Gimió ligeramente al recordar el placer que había experimentado al hacer el amor con Emma, esa forma particular que tenía la rubia de satisfacerla. Sintió su entre pierna mojarse y cerró los ojos para contener el deseo que crecía en ella. Se produjo lo contrario, con los ojos cerrados ahora se imaginaba a Emma besándola, acariciándola, jugando con su lengua en su clítoris, y no pudo contener otro gemido que acabó por despertar a la rubia.

Emma notó el pezón de la morena endurecerse bajo su mano, había escuchado a Regina gemir unos segundos antes, y notó cómo su deseo se apoderaba de ella. ¡Quería a Regina! ¡La deseaba por entero! No soñaba sino con hacerle el amor desde hacía una semana, desde que la morena había recobrado sus recuerdos. Ella había hecho el amor con la Regina amnésica, ahora quería conocer a la Reina Malvada. Se había imaginado un montón de escenarios durante esa última semana, imaginaba que la Reina tenía que ser explosiva en sus encuentros, sin ninguna atadura, pasional, y su deseo de tomar a Regina inmediatamente se despertó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos el pezón erecto y comenzó a besar el cuello al descubierto de la morena.

«Parece que su majestad está de un humor pícaro esta mañana…»

«Emma, no…por favor, para…»

«Oh no…no pienso parar…estás al límite del orgasmo y casi no te he tocado»

«Emma…»

«Te deseo Regina…me vuelves completamente loca…» respondió Emma que tomó la mano de la morena para colocarla en sus braguitas «…¿notas cómo estoy, sientes el efecto que tienes en mí…?» continuó Emma aplastando sus labios sobre los de la morena para impedirle responder.

Regina se dejó arrastrar por los fogosos besos de la rubia, nunca la había besado con tanto deseo, tanta pasión, era como si su vida dependiera de ello. La lengua de Emma jugaba sensualmente con la suya, acariciaba sus labios y se hundía de nuevo en su boca. Emma llevaba el paso y Regina se dejaba llevar. La rubia aprovechaba para acariciar sin delicadeza su pecho aún bajo su mano y Regina sentía su deseo aumentar segundo tras segundo. Agarró la cabellera rubia con su mano y obligó a Emma a mirarla a los ojos

«¡Tómame! ¡Enseguida!» declaró Regina con voz ronca que hizo estremecerse de deseo a Emma.

«A sus órdenes, Majestad…» respondió la rubia dirigiendo su mano hacia el bajo vientre de su amante.

Emma no se tomó el tiempo de comprobar que la morena estaba lista, introdujo directamente dos dedos en Regina que se arqueó gimiendo de placer. Tampoco dejo tiempo para que la morena se acostumbrase, comenzó con rápidos movimientos de vaivén en el interior de su amante mientras mordisqueaba sus pezones endurecidos. La rubia se dejaba guiar por su instinto animal, no tenía tiempo para la ternura, no tenía tiempo para los preliminares, ¡quería que Regina fuera suya y lo quería ahora!

«¡Dios cómo amo tus pechos!…si supieras hasta qué punto me excitan…» dijo Emma hundiéndose en Regina más profundamente.

«¡Cállate!» le respondió Regina acompañando los gestos de la rubia con un movimiento de pelvis.

La morena quería sentir a Emma en ella más profundamente, quería que su liberación llegase rápidamente. Sentía su cuerpo entero reclamar su gozo.

«Haz que me corra, Emma…no puedo más»

La rubia obedeció en silencio. Sabía exactamente qué hacer para que Regina explotase en deseo. Ralentizó sus movimientos de vaivén, y llevó sus labios al mojado sexo de su amante. Lo besó tiernamente, después dirigió su lengua hacia el clítoris de la morena que dejo escapar un prolongado gemido. Lo hizo rodar bajo su lengua varias veces, lo succionó, lo lamió, mientras se hundía un poco más adentro, contra las estrechas paredes de Regina.

Sintió que la morena se arqueaba varias veces y supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, subió rápidamente hacia su rostro, quería verla mientras se corría. Quería ver su rostro retorcerse de placer, sus ojos cerrarse para volverse a abrir y hundirse en los suyos. Quería ver sus labios moverse cuando dijera su nombre al correrse. Emma quería ver todo eso, quería mirar a la mujer que amaba alcanzar finalmente el orgasmo.

«Emma…ohhhh Emma…» murmuró la morena que sentía su cuerpo desfallecer ante tal gran placer.

«Déjate ir…» respondió Emma diseminando el cuello de la morena de ardientes besos.

«EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…» gritó Regina arqueándose una última vez, liberando así su orgasmo.

Emma sintió un líquido deslizarse por su mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Regina acababa de tener una eyaculación femenina. Aunque sus encuentros habían sido espectaculares, era la primera vez que la morena vivía ese momento. Por lo menos con ella.

«Córrete para mí, mi amor…suéltate…» murmuró la rubia posando sus labios sobre los de Regina.

Regina se tensó al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza para dejarse ir de esa manera? No tendría que haber aceptado que la rubia durmiera con ella desde un primer momento, y ciertamente no habría debido dejarla que le hiciera el amor. No así, no de esta manera en todo caso. No debía darle falsas ideas a la rubia.

«Emma…no hemos debido…lo siento…» dijo Regina empujando dulcemente a la rubia.

«¿QUÉ?»

«Quiero decir…no me llames así, ¿de acuerdo?...¡Solo ha sido sexo, nada más!»

«¿Te estás riendo de mí o qué? ¿Entonces? ¿Soy tu juguete sexual?» rabió Emma separándose precipitadamente

«¡Fuiste tú quien me saltó encima, te recuerdo!»

«¡Quizás si no hubieses gemido al sentir mi mano sobre ti, esto no hubiera pasado!»

«¡Y quizás si hubieras sabido mantener tus manos en su sitio, esto nunca hubiera pasado!»

«¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Quién me ha suplicado para que "la tomase" como tú misma has dicho? ¿Quién me ha suplicado que "la hiciera correrse"?»

«¿Ahora es mi culpa si me excitas hasta ese punto?» gritó Regina llena de cólera

La rubia se ablandó al escuchar las palabras de su amante. Sabía que Regina no estaba aún preparada para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero saber que ella no la dejaba indiferente le dio un poco más de confianza en sí misma. Se acercó a la morena y depositó un beso en su mandíbula.

«¿De verdad te excito?» preguntó sensualmente

«No tienes ni idea hasta qué punto. Es una verdadera tortura…» respondió Regina, consciente de que ya había dicho demasiado.

«Estoy de acuerdo…en que solo sea sexo si es lo que tú quieres»

«Emma…»

«¡Pero con una sola condición!»

«¿Cuál?»

«Acepta cenar conmigo…no ahora, por supuesto, pero cuando te sientas preparada»

«No es una buena idea Emma»

«Ya hemos hablado demasiado…¡todavía tengo ganas de ti, Majestad!» dijo Emma atrayendo a la morena hacia ella.

* * *

Cuando Henry se despertó alrededor de las once de la mañana, se sorprendió al no encontrar a su madre biológica en casa de sus abuelos. Sin embargo, ella le había precisado que estaría ahí a primera hora para recogerlo. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche que abrió y echó en su bol de cereales. Comenzaba a desayunar cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, su sonrisa murió tan rápido como vio a Snow y David entrar en el apartamento.

«¡Por fin despierto marmota!» dijo David desordenando los cabellos del nieto.

«¿Dónde está Emma? ¡Tenía que venir a buscarme esta mañana!»

«Tu madre debe estar probablemente dormida todavía, Henry…» le respondió afectuosamente Snow

«¡O está ocupada con Regina! Desde hace una semana, ¡solo la tiene a ella en la cabeza! ¡Incluso olvidó ir a buscarme al cole el otro día porque le estaba preparando una sorpresa a esa bruja!»

«¡Te prohíbo que hables de Regina de esa forma, Henry! ¡Comprendo muy bien que estés conmocionado, pero Regina sigue siendo tu madre!» le reprendió Snow lanzándole una mirada desaprobadora.

«¡Sí, claro! ¡No se ha preocupado de mí! ¡Ni siquiera ha intentado verme esta semana!»

«Porque está herida…Fuiste muy duro con ella, te está dando tiempo para que intentes reparar tus errores»

«¿Mis errores? ¡Pero si ha sido ella quien lo ha estropeado todo una vez más! ¡Apenas recobra sus recuerdos, separa a mi madre de mi padre, y te señalo que intento matarte!»

«Regina no ha intentado matarme, Henry, si así fuera, ya estaría muerta. Yo también la he herido, e intento hacerme perdonar, aunque sé que será difícil y llevará tiempo»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te perdone? ¡Tú no has hecho nada malo, abuela! ¡Ella es la malvada, no nosotros!»

«El mundo no es siempre blanco o negro como podríamos creer, y sé que tú también eres consciente de ello. Quiero hacerme perdonar porque Regina forma parte de mi familia, lo era antes, y lo va a hacer de nuevo con Emma»

«¿Cómo puedes aceptar eso? Quiero decir, ¡es asqueroso!»

«¿Qué te molesta tanto, Henry? ¿El hecho de que sean dos mujeres o que sean tus madres?» preguntó David que se había quedado hasta el momento fuera de la conversación

El joven se sorprendió por la pregunta de su abuelo, realmente nunca había pensado en ello. Todo lo que él quería, era tener una vida de familia normal, como todo el mundo, tener a su padre y a su madre con él. Ya estaba cansado de ser el pequeño niño marginal, el hijo de la reina malvada, después el hijo de la salvadora, por una vez, solo quería ser el hijo de sus padres.

«No lo sé…yo…yo creo que solo quiero tener a mis padres…»

«Pero Regina y Emma son tus "padres"…al igual que Neal, te lo concedo…pero no puedes forzar a la gente a que esté junta, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé…pero papá me dijo que en Neverland Emma le confesó que aún lo quería, entonces no comprendo por qué de golpe ella ya no quiere saber nada de él. Si lo quiere, ¿por qué ama también a mi madre? ¡No comprendo nada!» respondió Henry sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

«Porque el amor puede tener diversas formas, Henry…Emma querrá siempre a Neal, por supuesto, pero de forma diferente. Ella ya no está enamorad de él, ¿comprendes? Querer a alguien y estar enamorado son dos cosas diferentes…» le respondió Snow intentado esclarecer un poco la situación

«¿Cómo se comportaban ellas en Neverland? Mis madres, quiero decir…»

«Bueno…Estaban muertas de angustia, por supuesto. Se tiraban mucho la punta, en fin nada nuevo, pero también se volvieron muy cómplices. Se acercaron mucho allí, y a veces se aislaban las dos para hablar de ti, en fin, supongo»

«¿Crees que ya estaban juntas?» preguntó Henry tan rápidamente que hizo sobresaltarse a Snow

«Heu…no. Bueno, creo que no. No me he hecho la pregunta. Pero lo que es seguro en todo caso es que los sentimientos que la una tiene por la otra no datan de hoy, eso es así»

Henry movió la cabeza para asentir. Intentaba poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza. Él sabía que había herido a su madre y que tenía que excusarse con ella. Miró a sus abuelos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Henry, cariño…¿qué ocurre?» preguntó Snow tomando a su nieto en sus brazos

«¿Crees que me perdonará? ¿Crees que aún querrá saber de mí después de lo que le dije?»

«Estoy convencida, Henry…tu madre te ama más que a nada en el mundo…estoy segura que solo está esperando tu llamada»

«¿Puedo?» preguntó el joven cogiendo el teléfono de David de la mesa

«Por supuesto…» le respondió su abuelo con una espléndida sonrisa.

 _Hola mamá, soy Henry. ¿Puedo ir a verte, por favor? Respóndeme al teléfono del abuelo porque no sé dónde está Emma._

 _Lo siento, mamá…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

«¡Date prisa…Henry va a llegar de un minuto a otro y no quiero que te encuentre aquí!»

Regina se impacientaba ante la lentitud voluntaria de Emma en dejar el lugar. La rubia había querido tomar una ducha antes de marcharse, pretextando que no tenía tiempo de volver a casa de Belle antes de ir a trabajar, después se había servido un café al que le estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo.

«Relax, Regina…¿qué puede pasar si Henry me ve aquí? Después de todo, ¡él sabe que nos hablamos!»

«¡Ya están las cosas demasiado complicadas como están! ¡Prefiero ver a mi hijo a solas!»

Emma se dio cuenta del MI para señalar a su hijo, la Reina no se había referido a Henry de esa manera desde hacía tiempo. Y el hecho de verla tan nerviosa esperando la llegada del muchacho le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Y si Regina volvía a su arreglo después de hablar con Henry, y si sencillamente rechazaba verla después de esa conversación? Emma sabía que estaba pisando huevos con la Reina, y la más mínima brizna que se deslizara en el engranaje podía causar un cataclismo en su relación.

«Puedo quedarme si quieres…»

«Ya hemos hablado Emma. No quiero que Henry sepa lo que hay entre nosotras. ¡Es más, nadie debe saberlo! ¡Es el acuerdo!»

«Lo sé…lo sé…pero te lo proponía porque sé que puede ser difícil. Quiero decir, no quiero estar ahí como tu amante, quiero estar como segunda madre de Henry. Sé que nuestro hijo puede a veces ser torpe en sus palabras»

«¡He logrado llevar a mi hijo sola durante diez años, te recuerdo! ¡No necesito en absoluto tus consejos sobre educación!»

Emma encajó las hirientes palabras de Regina sin rechistar. Dejó la taza aún llena de café en el fregadero y cogió su chaqueta de cuero que estaba en la encimera. Se la puso rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el pasillo sin dirigirle la menor mirada a su amante. Sabía que el estado natural de Regina volvía a la superficie, y que su único modo de defensa era herir a lo demás antes de ser herida. Sintió la mano de la morena posarse en su hombro y se giró lentamente.

«Emma…lo siento. No debería haberla cogido contigo. Estoy nerviosa, pero no es razón para lanzar mis nervios contra ti»

«Todo va a ir bien…» le respondió la rubia pasando su mano por la mejilla de Regina

Regina profundizó el contacto apoyándose contra la mano de Emma, no lo confesaría nunca, pero saberla tan próxima a ella la reconfortaba enormemente.

«Llámame para decirme cómo ha ido, ¿de acuerdo?»

Como única respuesta, Regina posó sus labios sobre los de Emma, que rodeó el rostro de la morena con sus manos. En ese preciso momento, Emma moría de ganas de tranquilizar a la morena con todo su amor, moría de ganas de decirle que la amaba, y que nada podría separarlas, pero se obligó a respetar los deseos de la morena de no abordar el tema de los sentimientos.

Salió de la casa, subió a su coche y se dirigió hacia su despacho donde una tonelada de expedientes retrasados la esperaba.

Regina se colocó bien el pelo de forma mecánica ante el espejo del pasillo, después fue a abrir la puerta a su hijo que aguardaba de pie en la entrada.

«No tienes que tocar, Henry, esta es tu casa, puedes entrar como has hecho siempre…» declaró ella tiernamente mirando al chico que tenía delante

«Yo…heu…no sabía si estarías enfadada o no»

«Entra. Estaremos mejor dentro para hablar…» dijo la morena apartándose para dejar paso a su hijo.

La ex alcaldesa le propuso un jugo al chico que declinó educadamente el ofrecimiento. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía realmente a abordar el tema que los reunía en ese momento. Henry no podía estarse quieto y alternaba entre sentarse y levantarse para dar algunos pasos, mientras que su madre intentaba hacer callar el temblor de sus manos, estrechándolas.

Ante el mutismo de su hijo, Regina decidió comenzar la charla de una forma muy ligera.

«Entonces…¿cómo estás? ¿El cole, bien?»

«Sí. Todo bien…» respondió el muchacho un poco ansioso

Varios minutos pasaron sin que uno u otra retomaran la palabra, y la morena comenzaba a entrar en pánico de verdad. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras de Emma de hacía una hora.

«Henry…lo siento si te he hecho daño…» se lanzó finalmente Regina

«¿Qué? No. Tú no me has hecho nada. Soy yo quien ha sido odioso contigo y lo siento mucho mamá…¿puedes perdonarme?»

Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho y se levantó para tomar a su hijo en sus brazos. Había tenido tanto miedo de que la rechazara una vez más, de que no quisiera saber nada de ella, que lo que acababa de oír la hizo llorar.

«Claro que te perdono, cariño. Te quiero, Henry, eres mi hijo, y nada de lo que puedas hacer cambiará el amor que siento por ti»

«Reaccioné mal y lo siento…Yo también te quiero, mamá…y querría que intentáramos de verdad llevarnos bien»

«Es lo que también yo quiero. Más que nada en el mundo»

«¿Más que estar con Emma?»

Regina sintió el vello ponerse de punta ante la mención de su amante. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo Henry había recibido la caída de la maldición, pero se temía que él no estaba muy feliz de saber que la maldición había sido rota de esa manera.

«No sé muy bien cómo estoy en relación a tu madre, Henry. Pero sí, tú eres mucho más importante para mí. Nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño. Siempre serás mi prioridad»

«Sé que es egoísta lo que te voy a decir, pero, aunque he comprendido lo que os une, no estoy preparado para eso. Es demasiado para mí imaginar a mis dos madres juntas. Me cuesta mucho»

«Lo comprendo, Henry, no te preocupes. Y de todas maneras, no hay nada entre Emma y yo. Absolutamente nada…» le respondió la morena sintiendo cómo la vergüenza y la tristeza la invadían.

* * *

Emma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, casi eran las diez de la noche y aún no había recibido noticias de la morena. Se preguntaba si estaría bien. Solo quería saber si estaba bien.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando escuchó un ruido en la comisaria, pensando tontamente que la morena habría decido ir a hacerle una visita, pero la cólera rápidamente tomó el sitio de su sonrisa al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

El hombre levantó las manos en señal de rendición, no se había esperado ser bien recibido, pero sabía que era necesario que tuviera una pequeña charla con la rubia.

«Solo quiero hablar Emma…nada más»

«¡Bien! ¡Tienes cinco minutos!»

«Escucha, sé que la he cagado contigo, y te pido perdón, de verdad. Ahora comprendo, sé que tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos, pero no puedes echarme en cara que quisiera intentarlo. Aún estoy enamorado de ti, Emma, aunque sé que no es recíproco, no puedo cambiar lo que siento de la noche a la mañana…»

«¡Al grano!»

«Ok…He decidido dejar Storybrooke…¡ya no hay nada para mí aquí!»

Emma elevó la mirada hacia Neal y descubrió que estaba hablando muy en serio. Su cólera se redobló y agarrándolo por su camisa, le respondió.

«¡Cobarde! ¡No irás a ningún lado, me oyes! ¡Tienes un hijo aquí, y quieras o no, eso te da responsabilidades! Henry te quiere, y quiere conocer a su padre, merece conocer quién es su padre, ¡así que vamos a dejar claras las cosas, te quedarás en Storybrooke, y harás que tu hijo sea feliz!»

«No puedo hacer eso, Emma…es demasiado duro»

Mientras los dos progenitores de Henry se escrutaban con la mirada, una voz se hizo escuchar tras ellos mientras que el sonido característico de una par de tacones resonó.

«¡Le aconsejo que haga exactamente lo que acaba de decirle Emma! Aunque yo estaría muy feliz de saber que está lejos de aquí, ¡ni hablar de que le haga daño a Henry!»

«¿Y cómo piensa usted hacerlo?»

«Podría muy bien arrancarle el corazón y someterlo de esa manera a mi voluntad, pero prefiero recurrir a su sentido común, señor Cassidy. ¡Si hiere a Henry huyendo como un cobarde, yo lo encontraré, y descubrirá de lo que soy capaz!»

Neal tragó en seco escuchando las palabras de la morena, sabía por instinto que no tendría salida ninguna si ella decidía hacer de su vida un infierno. Miró alternativamente a la rubia, después a la morena, y asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la comisaria.

Emma sintió cómo el deseo la inundaba en cuanto el hombre se hubo marchado. Ver a Regina tan determinada la había subyugado por completo. Sintió su corazón desbocarse cuando vio a la morena acercarse a ella lascivamente.

«¡Tengo ganas de ti!» declaró Regina lanzándose a los labios de la rubia que inmediatamente le devolvió el beso.

* * *

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que Regina había recobrado la memoria. Todo parecía volver al orden en la pequeña ciudad. Henry había vuelto a vivir en casa de su madre adoptiva y pasaba algunos fines de semana con su madre biológica y otros con sus abuelos. Emma vivía aún con Belle, y pasaba su tiempo colgada al teléfono, esperando una señal de la morena para ir a su encuentro.

Las dos mujeres habían logrado encontrar cierto equilibrio, se veían a menudo tarde en la noche, limitando así todo riesgo de ser sorprendidas. Fue Regina quien había impuesto esa regla, nadie debía enterarse.

Cuando estaba entrando, Emma sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

 _«Esta noche»_

La rubia comprendió inmediatamente el significado del mensaje proveniente de Regina. Al principio, Regina había intentado no ver a Emma muy a menudo, aunque su relación solo estaba basada en el sexo, había preferido poner un poco de distancia entre ellas. Poco a poco, las citas se habían hecho más frecuentes, hasta este momento en que se veían prácticamente todos los días.

 _«¿Ya echas de menos mi cuerpo de ensueño?»_

 _«¡No te tires flores!»_

 _«Venga…reconócelo…no puedes resistirte a mis pechos tan perfectos…a mi vientre tonificado…a mi culo redondito…»_

 _«¡Eres vulgar!»_

 _«¡Te encanta!»_

 _«¿No tienes trabajo que hacer antes de ponerte a elogiar tu cuerpo?»_

 _«Ya no eres mi jefa, te recuerdo…»_

 _«¡Qué pena…!»_

Emma estalló en una risa franca, mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo acababa de aumentar considerablemente. Había percibido que la morena amaba jugar con ella a través de mensajes. Sabía que la excitaba profundamente saber que Emma pensaba en ella y que debía controlarse para no soltar todo e ir a su encuentro al momento.

« _¿Y qué habrías hecho si todavía fueras mi jefa?»_

 _«¡Te habría ordenado que me hicieras el amor sobre tu escritorio!»_

 _«Aún puedes hacerlo…Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Majestad»_

 _«Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para hacerme el amor?»_

Emma elevó la mirada por reflejo y saltó en la silla cuando vio aparecer ante ella a la ex alcaldesa en una nube violeta. Regina llevaba un camisón de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Emma la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia ella aplastando sus labios contra los de su amante.

«No te puedes imaginar el efecto que tienen tus mensajes sobre mí»

«¡Nada de charla! ¡Solo sexo!»

* * *

Después de hacer el amor varias veces, las dos mujeres se habían echado en un colchón que Regina había hecho aparecer por magia. Estaban la una en brazos de la otra cuando Emma sintió el cuerpo de la morena levantarse despacio.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Nada!» respondió fríamente la morena enjugando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

«Hey…» dijo suavemente Emma acariciando el brazo de la morena « Dime que ocurre, ¿por qué lloras?»

Regina se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. No quería hablar. Se negaba a hablar con Emma. Sabía que si la hacía participe de lo que le preocupaba, iba a perder el control de la situación, y se negaba a ello.

Desde que Henry había vuelto con ella, se echaba en cara mentirle descaradamente, pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa si quería mantener a Emma y a Henry. Se negaba a perder al uno o a la otra.

«Regina, por favor…no te cierres…háblame»

«¡Solo sexo, Emma!»

«¡Mierda! ¡Hago todo lo que quieres, me doblego a tu voluntad, sigo a la perfección tus reglas para poder pasar tiempo contigo, y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que nuestra relación no sea más que sexo, pero no soporto verte infeliz! ¡Está por encima de mis fuerzas, Regina! Puedes pedirme que calle mis sentimientos por ti tanto como quieras, y te aseguro que lo haré, salvo si eres infeliz. Lo siento, pero es más fuerte que yo»

La morena estalló en llanto refugiándose en los brazos de una Emma sorprendida. Finalmente dejó salir todo lo que le pesaba desde el regreso de Henry, toda esa frustración, esa pena que sentía cuando estaba lejos de Emma, pero también cuando estaba con ella, obligándose a callar los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía. Hubiera querido decirle todo, poder explicarle que era necesario que dejaran de verse, pero era imposible. No soportaría no estar más con Emma, simplemente no lo soportaría. Sin embargo, iba a tener que resignarse si no quería decepcionar otra vez a su hijo.

«Dime qué ocurre, Gina…»

«Tengo miedo, Emma…¡estoy completamente perdida y tengo miedo!»

«¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que yo te haga daño? Sabes que eso no pasará nunca, ¿verdad?»

«Lo sé…es de lo contrario de lo que tengo miedo…»

«¿Tienes miedo de hacerme sufrir?»

La morena asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó desesperadamente a los labios de su amante. Necesitaba sentirla, necesita intentar decirle todo eso de otra forma que no fuera con las palabras, necesitaba que comprendiera hasta qué punto la rubia contaba para ella.

Emma sintió todo el desespero de la morena en ese beso. Un beso que gritaba "No me abandones, no me dejes", un beso tan intenso que bien podría ser el último.

La rubia sintió su estómago cerrarse comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Regina estaba rompiendo con ella, romper era una gran palabra, digamos que, poniendo fin a su pequeño acuerdo.

«Si hablas de nuestro pequeño acuerdo, yo no sufro por ello…»

«No es solo eso…» dijo la morena llorosa, dándose cuenta de que Emma acababa de comprender su intención.

«No lo hagas, Gina…te lo ruego…no lo hagas…»

«¡No tenemos elección, Emma! Estoy mintiéndole a Henry desde que ha vuelto a casa. ¡Le he cantado las cuarenta a su padre para que no le haga mal, y mira lo que estoy haciendo yo! ¡Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que podría separarme de él!»

«Vamos a encontrar una solución…juntas»

«No. Lo siento, pero he tomado mi decisión. ¡Esta noche ha sido la última vez!

«¡A LA MIERDA TU DECISIÓN!»

«Emma…» dijo delicadamente la morena para intentar calmar a su amante

«¡Me niego, Regina! ¡Me niego a sacrificar mi felicidad! Te he esperado por mucho tiempo, así que me niego»

«¡No tienes elección!»

«¿Por qué ahora?»

La morena bajó la cabeza incapaz de responder. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué ahora era el momento ideal. Sabía que si continuaba viendo a Emma tan a menudo, ya no podría negar los sentimientos que guardaba en ella. Sabía que si traspasaba esa barrera, sería incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

«¿Por qué no?» respondió la morena son levantar la cabeza

«¡Dame la verdadera razón! ¿Por qué ahora, Gina? Cuando todo va bien entre nosotras…¿por qué ahora?»

«¿Realmente es importante saber por qué? ¡Es así y punto, y te recuerdo que no te debo nada! ¡No estamos juntas!»

El sollozo ahogado en la voz de Regina indicó que pensaba exactamente lo contrario de lo que decía. Emma vio los magníficos ojos chocolate de su amante llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón se estrechó al verla tan triste. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó mientras simplemente la acunaba.

* * *

 **Solo quedan dos capítulos. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se bajará del burro Henry? ¿Le dirá cuatro verdades Emma a su hijo?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Emma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Regina ya se había volatilizado, llevándose con ella toda huella de la velada. La rubia se dejó caer en el suelo y tomó la cabeza entre las manos chillando de cólera.

Ella detestaba ese sentimiento, pero el hecho estaba ahí. Estaba en cólera contra Henry, en cólera contra su propio hijo. Al principio, había creído que sus padres iban a ser los más difíciles de convencer, pero ha resultado que su madre está más proclive a juntarlas que a separarlas.

No comprendía por qué Henry podría estar tan reticente sobre la pareja que formaban. Después de todo, él era el primero en pregonar "el amor verdadero", era el primero en gritar a los cuatro vientos que todo el mundo tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad y merecía su final feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué marcaba él esa diferencia con sus dos madres?

Emma se puso rápidamente sus ropas, y se prometió tener una conversación con su hijo, necesitaba comprender, y quizás lograra convencerlo de lo inevitable, Regina y ella estaban hechas para estar juntas.

Cogió su teléfono, y a pesar de la súbita desaparición de la morena, se decidió a no darlo todo por perdido.

« _Hablaré con Henry…me niego a perderte, Regina»_

 _«¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Henry no debe saber!»_

 _«¡Solo es un niño! ¡No es él el que tiene que decidir si podemos o no estar juntas!»_

 _«¡Me niego a perder a mi hijo, Emma! ¡Lo negaré si hace falta! ¡Le diré que te has imaginado que tus sentimientos son recíprocos! Pero, ¡no dejaré que me separes de mi hijo!»_

 _«Lo que quiere decir que no lo he imaginado entonces…sabía que tú también me amabas, Regina…lo sabía…»_

 _«¡No seas tan infantil!»_

 _«Muy bien, no hablaré con él si es lo que tú quieres. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos estar lejos la una de la otra»_

 _«¡Es necesario! ¡Respeta al menos eso!»_

Emma guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo posterior de sus pantalones y un fuerte sentimiento de frustración la invadió. ¿Cómo lograría convencer a Regina para que la dejase hablar con Henry? Sin embargo, era lo único que se podía hacer, solo su hijo les impedía estar juntas.

* * *

Regina se había levantado temprano al día siguiente, casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en la última noche con la sheriff. Ella había logrado convencerse de que lo era lo mejor, no volver a ver a Emma. En fin, no volver a verla de manera íntima, porque evidentemente, no podría evitar verla a diario.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no sintió el olor a quemado que invadió la cocina. Solo cuando oyó la voz de su hijo se dio cuenta de que el desayuno que estaba preparando estaba para tirar.

«Lo siento, Henry, supongo que tendrás que contentarte con los cereales hoy»

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces preocupada»

«Nada en absoluto, cariño, no te inquieres. Solo he tenido una mala noche»

«¿Es…es por mi culpa?» preguntó tímidamente el muchacho.

Regina hubiera querido responderle con naturalidad que él no tenía nada que ver, y que la culpable era la fatiga, pero, a su pesar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sintió su corazón estrecharse.

«Por supuesto que no, cariño…no tienes la culpa de nada…date prisa en prepararte o llegarás tarde a clase»

Henry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación para recoger su mochila. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, sorprendió una conversación que venía de la cocina y lo dejó perplejo

 _«¡No insistas, Emma, te prohíbo que hables de eso con Henry! ¡Deberías dejar de pensar en ti y pensar más en nuestro hijo!»_

El muchacho puso la oreja para intentar escuchar algo más, pero la voz de su madre se hizo cada vez más lejana hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Se acercó a hurtadillas a la cocina y descubrió a su madre adoptiva sentada en un taburete, con la cabeza entre las manos. Se acercó un poco más y pudo entonces ver las lágrimas de Regina, que ella intentó rápidamente disimular. Él posó su mano sobre su brazo y se sentó a su lado.

«¿La amas?»

Regina elevó los ojos hacia su hijo y la tierna mirada que ella vio le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía ella querer estar con la salvadora cuando su hijo le había pedido que no lo hiciera? Ella lo abrazó y le murmuró al oído.

«Te quiero más a ti, Henry…y nunca haría nada que te hiciera sufrir, te lo prometo»

«No has respondido a mi pregunta…¿la amas?»

Regina movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y esperó ansiosa la sentencia de su hijo.

«¿Eres infeliz por no poder estar con Emma? Sé sincera, por favor, no quiero que me des una respuesta solo para agradarme»

Regina reflexionó un momento y decidió hablar con el corazón en la mano con su hijo. A menos ella le debía eso.

«Sí, estoy triste, Henry. Estoy triste por no estar con Emma, pero estoy feliz por poder estar contigo. Y te lo repito, siempre serás mi prioridad»

Henry miró a su madre completamente desorientado. Él no había imaginado hasta qué punto el sacrificio que le pedía a la ex Reina podía ser importante. Sabía que su petición era egoísta, pero no había medido la profundidad de los sentimientos que podían unir a sus dos madres. Besó a su madre en la mejilla, cogió su mochila del suelo y salió a toda prisa de la casa. Tenía que ir a ver a Emma. Debía saber si su madre biológica estaba tan infeliz por tener que estar lejos de Regina.

* * *

Henry se detuvo en la librería esperando encontrar ahí a su madre biológica. Fue acogido por Belle que le ofreció una radiante sonrisa invitándolo a entrar. La joven se había esperado esa visita, suponía que el joven debía estar un poco confuso y necesitaría hablar con alguien.

Le sirvió un chocolate, y se sentó delante de él.

«Pensé que Emma estaría»

«Se marchó temprano esta mañana, creo que no ha dormido bien…» le respondió Belle con una dulce sonrisa.

«Mamá tampoco ha dormido bien…» dijo el muchacho poniendo cara de culpable

«¿Quieres hablar Henry?»

«¿Hablar de qué?»

«De lo que sientes…de tus madres…»

«Yo…no sé muy bien lo que siento»

«De acuerdo. Pero si quieres hablar, yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte»

El muchacho se terminó su chocolate en silencio y se levantó para dejar el apartamento. Con la mano posada en el pomo de la puerta, se dio la vuelta hacia Belle y le hizo una última pregunta.

«¿Acaso soy un mal hijo, Belle?»

La joven se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Siempre había querido tener hijos, pero con la muerte de hombre que amaba, se había resignado a convertirse en una solterona hasta el final de sus días.

«No, Henry, no eres un mal hijo…Has pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, y creo que debes tener tus razones para no querer que tus madres estén juntas»

«¿Emma es infeliz?»

«No voy a mentirte, está muy triste, sí. Pero te quiere pase lo que pase»

«Yo también las quiero…a las dos…y…me gusta mucho en lo que nos hemos convertido los tres…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres darles una oportunidad?»

«Porque no quiero que acaben separándose y se vuelvan malas la una con la otra…Las conozco, nunca están de acuerdo en nada, ¡no quiero un día tener que elegir entre mis dos madres!»

«Entonces, ¿es por eso que estás tan reticente? ¿Crees que su amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para remontar eso? Lo que viven tus madres, Henry, es amor verdadero, y tú sabes tanto como yo que ese amor puede resistirlo todo»

«Entré en pánico, de acuerdo…tenía miedo… al principio creí que mi padre y mi madre debían estar juntos, porque pensaba que yo también era el fruto del amor verdadero, pero de hecho no, solo soy un chico normal»

«Tú no tienes nada de normal, Henry…eres excepcional…eres la encarnación de la creencia y de la fe…y técnicamente, eres el futo del amor verdadero, el de tus dos madres, tú solo te has equivocado de progenitores»

* * *

La mirada de Henry brilló, y comprendió entonces que sus temores referidos a sus madres no eran fundados. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar con su madre adoptiva y excusarse con ella por haber sido la causa de sus sufrimientos. Corrió hasta la mansión, y el espectáculo que descubrió al llegar le partió el corazón. Su madre no se había movido un milímetro desde que él se había marchado. Hacía desfilar las fotos en su teléfono, provocándole cada cierto tiempo una dulce sonrisa, o, a la inversa, una lágrima solitaria. Inspiró profundamente y se colocó al lado de su madre.

«Lo siento, mamá, estoy de acuerdo en que Emma y tú estéis juntas»

Regina se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente. La sonrisa que vio en el rostro de su hijo le confirmó que no había soñado, que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras.

«¿Tú…estás seguro, cariño?»

«Sí, pero antes, me gustaría que me explicases, que me dijeses lo que sientes cuando estás con Emma»

La morena le ofreció a su hijo la más bella de sus sonrisas y lo invitó con la mano a que se sentara en el taburete, a su lado. Ella cerró los ojos algunos instantes y se dejó invadir por las múltiples emociones que podía sentir en presencia de la rubia.

«Bien…cuando estoy con Emma, me siento ligera. Tengo la sensación de que nada malo me puede pasar, que ella siempre estará ahí para protegerme. Me siento viva, como me sentía con Daniel, no me había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Emma me hace reír, pero esto no se lo digas, ¡también me saca de quicio! ¡Tiene ese don de sacarme de mis casillas en cuestión de segundos! Y todo eso, todas esas emociones me hacen sentir viva. En cuanto ella posa sus ojos en mí, puede sentir mi corazón latir en mi pecho, y no cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada del mundo»

Henry miró a su madre con ternura, verla abrirse a él, sin reservas, le reafirmó en su decisión de no oponerse más al amor entre sus madres. Él le sonrió tiernamente, y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Se miraron durante unos instantes en silencio, apreciando, uno y otra, la rareza y la belleza del momento que compartían.

«Hay una cosa, de todas maneras, que querría que hicieras, mamá…»

«¿Qué?»

«De hecho, dos…Hook querría pedirte tu ayuda para una cosa, y después de lo que acabas de decirme, estoy seguro de que estás dispuesta a ayudarlo…»

Regina frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, prefiriendo esperar a que su hijo hablara y temiendo también qué sería esa segunda cosa.

«Y la segunda…bueno…querría que te reconciliases con la abuela…» dijo titubeando

La morena dejó escapar una débil risa irónica, pero se compuso rápidamente al ver la expresión seria de su hijo. Debía reconocer que había pensado mucho en lo que Snow había hecho por ella durante su amnesia, y aunque una buena parte de ella deseaba todavía detestarla, se había rendido a la evidencia que ese ya no era el caso. Fingió que estaba pensando, y después respondió a su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

«Muy bien. Voy a ir a ver a tu abuela, pero no garantizo el resultado. En lo que concierne a Hook, mi deseo primero es que se vaya al diablo, pero mi curiosidad me empuja a saber que espera de mí»

* * *

Snow estaba tranquilamente atareada en sus fogones cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, así que se tomó todo su tiempo para ir a abrir a su visitante inesperado. Se quitó lentamente el delantal que dobló y dejó cuidadosamente sobre la encimera. Sonrió ante la impaciencia de su visitante cuando escuchó el timbre por segunda vez.

Abrió despacio la puerta, y se quedó con la boca abierta ante la persona que tenía delante.

Con un cesto en la mano, Regina estaba en su frente tendiéndole una manzana de un rojo resplandeciente. Snow frunció el ceño ante su gesto y la ex Reina dejó escapar una franca risa ante la incomprensión de su ex hijastra.

«¡No te preocupes, no están envenenadas! Pensé que el simbolismo sería interesante»

«Regina…» resopló Snow aún sorprendida de ver a la mujer ante ella…

«¿Tienes la intención de invitarme a entrar o cuentas con dejarme en el rellano?»

«No, por supuesto…entra…» murmuró la joven maestra aún bajo el asombro «¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?»

Regina de repente se sintió incómoda, se había repetido varias veces antes de venir lo que quería decirle a la joven, pero ahora que se encontraba delante de ella, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Ante el malestar de la ex Reina, Snow se adelantó y comenzó la conversación.

«¿Tiene relación con Emma?»

La mayor no pudo contenerse de fulminarla con la mirada. Algunas costumbres desgraciadamente volvían a la superficie en el peor momento.

«Si no me hablas, no sé lo que podría hacer por ti…»

«¡Muy bien! ¡Sí, tiene relación con Emma!»

«De acuerdo…¿estáis juntas?»

«¡NO!»

«Oh…»

«En fin…todavía no…bueno, ¡no lo sé!»

«De acuerdo…» se resignó Snow confusa por las palabras y la actitud de Regina.

«¡Querría saber si lo que me dijiste durante mi amnesia es verdad!»

Snow sonrió dulcemente bajando la mirada y recordó los momentos que habían compartido en esa época. Esperaba ese momento desde que la ex Reina había recobrado sus recuerdos, y era ese día.

Hoy era el día en que Regina se atrevería por fin a reconocer que la relación entre ambas había cambiado y que había mejorado.

«Sí…todo lo te he podido decir durante tu amnesia es verdad»

«¿Incluso lo que se refiere a Emma?»

«Por supuesto…»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué?» preguntó Snow llena de incomprensión

«¿Por qué no estás en contra de Emma y de mí? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano para, una vez más arrebatarme, mi felicidad? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque ya no soy esa niña descerebrada…He aprendido de mis errores…Porque mereces ser feliz, y mi hija también lo merece…y porque tú eres mi amiga»

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante un instante de silencio. Las dos sin saber exactamente qué decir ahora. Regina dejó su mirada vagar por el apartamento y una risa nerviosa la poseyó.

«Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Regina, pero eres mi amiga. Y tu felicidad es importante para mí»

«La amo…» soltó Regina sin darse ni cuenta

«Lo sé…y sé que ella también te ama…y que está enfadada conmigo por haber interferido en vuestra relación, pero solo quería ayudar a acercaros»

«Lo sé…» respondió la ex Reina sentándose en un taburete frente a ella.

«¿Crees que ella me podrá perdonar?»

«¡Es tu hija! ¡Rebosa buenos sentimientos!»

Las dos mujeres compartieron una risa, después se miraron de nuevo.

«Estoy contenta de que hayas venido…» declaró Snow sinceramente posando una mano en la de Regina que la dejó hacer.

«Tengo que hablar con Emma…»

«Espera…tengo una idea…» dijo Snow con un brillo en el fondo de sus ojos

«¿Por qué tengo el sentimiento de que no me va a gustar?»

«¡Confía en mí!»

«¿En serio? ¡Todavía no estamos en ese estadio, Snow! ¡Solo te tolero, pero no me pidas lo imposible!»

Mary Margaret estalló a reír ante la falta evidente de convicción en las palabras de Regina y cogió su teléfono. Le envió rápidamente un mensaje a Emma pidiéndole que viniera urgentemente a su casa. A pesar de la distancia que todavía había entre madre e hija, Snow sabía que Emma haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para venir lo más rápidamente posible. Sonrió al leer la respuesta de su hija.

 _«Recojo a Henry y voy enseguida»_

* * *

La rubia no se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta o esperar a que la invitaran a pasar. Se precipitó al salón de sus padres y se quedó estática al descubrir a las dos mujeres sentadas, saboreando un café gustosamente. Miró a su madre, a Regina, después finalmente a su hijo y su mente comenzó a enredarse.

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?»

«Cariño, cálmate…»

«¡No me digas que me calmes, de acuerdo! ¿Qué has tramado ahora? ¿Por qué está Regina aquí? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué seguís las dos vivas?»

Regina se levantó despacio del sofá después de haber dejado su taza aún humeante y se acercó a la rubia sonriéndole.

«Pasa que he venido a pedir la bendición de tu madre»

Emma se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Vio a su madre y a su hijo acercarse a ella y sintió una bola formarse en su pecho.

«Tenéis mi bendición…» declaró Snow con una gran sonrisa

«Y la mía también…» continuó Henry abrazándose a su abuela.

Emma parpadeó varias veces para estar segura de haber escuchado bien, y centró su atención en Regina que estaba delante de ella toda sonriente.

«Entonces…eso quiere decir…eso…»

«Sí…» murmuro la morena posando sus labios en los de Emma.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

«¡No, no haré eso!»

«Regina…por favor…»

«¡No, no, y no, Emma! ¡Ni hablar!»

«Te lo ruego…¡ya no puedo más!»

«Eres de un romanticismo que asusta, querida…¿es lo único que te interesa de mí?»

«¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero hace más de una semana que no hacemos nada! ¡Si no fueras tan sexy, la abstinencia no me supondría el menor problema!»

«¿De verdad crees que soy sexy?» preguntó Regina dejando un rápido beso en los labios de su compañera.

«Si yo fuera un tío, te diría que estás super buenorra!»

«¡Y tú habrías perdido toda oportunidad de compartir mi cama!»

«Es gracioso lo mojigata que puedes ser a veces…bueno, no es el tema…¡si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo misma!»

Regina dejó escapar una franca carcajada que desestabilizó a Emma durante unos segundos.

«¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz?»

«¡Confío plenamente en tus capacidades, mi amor, pero reconoce que soy más ducha que tú a ese nivel!»

«¿Mi amor? Hummmm….me gusta….

«No te acostumbre demasiado de todas maneras…»

«Además es normal que seas más hábil…tienes más experiencia que yo en la materia…te recuerdo que aún soy novata en el tema»

«¿Necesidad de clases por las noches, Miss Swan?» murmuró Regina besando el cuello de su amante.

«¡Deja de hacer eso, por Dios! ¡Eres cruel! ¡Voy a morir ahora mismo si no me haces el amor enseguida, Regina…así que lanza ese hechizo de insonorización…o pasamos de él!»

«Me gusta cuando te vuelves autoritaria…» respondió la morena moviendo su mano para lanzar el susodicho hechizo.

«Cállate y hazme el amor…» respondió Emma aplastando sus labios sobre los de su compañera.

* * *

Emma había esperado ese momento desde hacía tiempo, desde que estaban oficialmente juntas, las dos mujeres no habían tenido un solo momento de pura intimidad. Molestadas permanentemente, se habían incluso cuestionado si su vida sexual no sería mejor cuando se escondían de todo el mundo. Ya fuera Henry que aparecía por el despacho de Regina, Snow, que, bajo la excusa de reanudar el contacto con la morena, venía regularmente a la casa sin ser invitada, o David que las había sorprendido en la comisaria varias veces, Emma y Regina no lograban verse a solas, y eso comenzaba a pesarle a la joven rubia que tenía la impresión de haber vuelto a una adolescencia controlada por sus hormonas.

Ya no se escondían, las dos mujeres vivían su amor a las claras y no se preocupaban de las miradas curiosas o inquisitivas que podrían provocar. Los habitantes acabarían por acostumbrarse, se decían. Henry había terminado por estar feliz por ellas, e intentaba levantarle la moral a su padre a quien todavía le costaba aceptar la situación. Neal había reconsiderado su deseo de partir, le había prometido a Henry que se quedaría en Storybrooke, a su lado. Aunque Regina hubiera estado feliz de deshacerse del ex de su compañera, reconocía que era lo mejor. Henry necesita a sus madres, pero también a su padre.

Hook había dudado mucho tiempo antes de ir a ver a la ex Reina para pedirle que le permitiera unirse a Milah. Emma fue quien finalmente lo había convencido, y había sido la intermediaria. Aunque ella no aprobaba esa decisión, la rubia comprendía perfectamente qué podía empujar al pirata a querer reencontrarse con su amada. Ella sabía, que si estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo para reencontrarse con Regina. Después de haber reflexionado durante varias semanas sobre la forma de proceder, Regina había encontrado finalmente la fórmula perfecta que permitiría que Hook llegar al mundo de las almas perdidas. Todo está al fin preparado.

«¿Estás lista?» preguntó Emma con voz reconfortante y dulce

«Yo…no lo sé…es la primera vez que alguien me pide que lo mate. Y aunque adoro la idea de enviar a ese maldito pirata al otro mundo, no me siento muy cómoda»

«Lo haces por una buena causa…Vas a hacer que una pareja de enamorados se reencuentren…y yo lo veo maravilloso…estoy orgullosa de ti…» dijo Emma posando delicadamente sus labios en los de su compañera.

«Gracias…» respondió Regina, conmovida por las palabras de la rubia.

Emma deslizó una de sus manos en la de la morena y la arrastró hacia fuera. Dadas de la mano llegaron a Granny donde todo el mundo las esperaba. ¡Era un acontecimiento! Aunque Hook no tenía amigos en ese mundo, los habitantes habían decidido juntarse para acompañar al pirata en su viaje hacia Milah. El romanticismo detrás del acto había conmovido a un buen número de personas.

Hook se acercó a la pareja y para sorpresa general, abrazó a la joven morena que no supo qué hacer.

«Gracias…no imagina lo que representa para mí volver a ver a la mujer que amo»

«¡De nada! ¡No se imagina el placer que tengo en eliminarlo!» replicó Regina intentando ser mordaz.

«Buen intento, Regina…pero la próxima vez, pon un poco más de convicción» intervino Emma apoyando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera.

«¡Deberíamos ir! ¡La noche pronto caerá y no hay que dejar escapar el momento acertado!»

Todo había sido pensado, calculado, reflexionado, el momento ideal para hacer que Hook atravesara era al anochecer, cuando la luna estuviera en lo más alto del cielo. La energía lunar, asociada a la magia de Regina, permitiría que el pirata atravesara el portal con más posibilidades de éxito.

La morena estaba febril, aunque confiaba en sus capacidades en materia de magia, ahora, tenía que recurrir a sus sentimientos más puros para no fracasar. Debería concentrarse en el amor que sentía por Henry, su amor por Emma.

Emma…

Ella se acercó rápidamente a la joven rubia y posó violentamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Necesitaba sentir ese amor en cada parte de su cuerpo antes de lanzar el hechizo. Necesitaba sentir a Emma en lo más profundo de ella, en ella.

«Wow…¿de verdad crees que es el momento?» dijo bromeando la rubia rompiendo el beso.

«No lo lograré, Emma. Mi magia siempre ha estado alimentada por mis sentimientos más oscuros, por mi cólera, por mi desespero. Y ahora…»

«Lo conseguirás…lo harás porque ahora tu corazón está lleno de amor…porque amas y eres amada…Henry te ama…YO te amo, Regina…te amo y sé que lo conseguirás»

«¿Y si resulta que no?¡Hook morirá! ¡Por nada, Emma! ¡Es irreversible!»

La rubia sintió el pánico insinuarse en Regina poco a poco. Tomó delicadamente el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos y hundió su mirada en la de la morena.

«Solo el hecho de que digas eso, ya demuestra que tu corazón es bueno…ten confianza en ti, tanto como yo la tengo y todo irá bien…»

«Yo…»

«Todo irá bien, Regina…te amo…solo piensa en eso…te amo»

La morena asintió con la cabeza, besó rápidamente de nuevo a Emma y se dirigió hacia el centro de la plaza donde Hook la esperaba en medio de un símbolo que había sido dibujado para el viaje. El hombre estaba nervioso, pero feliz. Feliz porque pronto vería de nuevo al amor de su vida.

Regina cerró los ojos para concentrarse, dejando que el amor que sentía por su hijo y por su compañera la invadiera y elevó las manos hacia el pirata.

El método más rápido habría sido arrancarle el corazón, pero para efectuar tal viaje, Hook necesitaba mantener su corazón para que lo guiara hacia su amor verdadero. El amor era el secreto del éxito. El pirata lo había comprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esa fue la razón por la que se había propuesto para ayudar a Regina a poner celosa a Emma. Necesitaba que la ex Reina estuviera enamorada y feliz para poder lanzar el hechizo.

Regina respiró profundamente y mientras recitaba las palabras del hechizo, un ligero humo blanco comenzó a rodear al pirata. Este cerró los ojos, pensó en Milah, y sintió una ola de amor apoderarse de él. La morena continuó salmodiando mientras se concentraba en su meta. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, se sintió desfallecer y el humo que rodeaba al pirata comenzó a disminuir.

Emma vio cómo su compañera es estaba vaciando de toda energía, y decidió actuar. Se colocó detrás de la morena y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Con sus manos posadas en el vientre de Regina, le murmuró al oreja un dulce "te amo" que bastó para redoblar la magia de la morena.

El humo blanco volvió a rodear rápidamente al pirata, mientras que Regina sentía su corazón llenarse de amor. El hombre cayó bruscamente al suelo, sacudido por algunos espasmos, después rápidamente, bajo los ojos asombrados de los habitantes de Storybrooke, rayos provenientes de la luna rodearon el cuerpo y lo elevaron por los aires. La morena redobló sus esfuerzos para no desfallece en ese momento preciso del viaje. Sentir a Emma pegada a ella le daba toda la energía que necesitaba. Sus magias siempre habían sabido encontrarse y completarse.

Cuando el hombre desapareció brutalmente, como aspirado por la luna, Regina se desvaneció en los brazos de su compañera. Snow, David y Henry corrieron hacia ella mientras que Emma la acostaba delicadamente en el suelo.

«Despierta, Regina…lo has logrado…» dijo tiernamente Emma posando sus labios en la frente de la morena.

Snow posó una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de su hija, y miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga tendida en el suelo. Regina le había confesado que lanzar ese hechizo podía conllevar un riesgo. Engañar a la muerte de esa manera era peligroso, y ella tenía consciencia de que el precio podía ser su propia vida. A pesar de todo, había decidido ayudar al pirata, había decidido hacer algo bien por alguien que no fuera ella o su familia. Regina había decidido ser mejor, por Henry, y por Emma.

«¡Mamá…despiértate!» se inquietó Henry al ver que la morena seguía con los ojos cerrados.

«¡Venga, Regina!» murmuró David, tan inquieto como el resto de su familia

Emma posó los ojos sobre su madre y dejó escapar un sollozo. No podía perderla. Ahora no, no después de haber tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarla. No podía dejar que Regina se fuera.

«Te lo ruego, Regina…vuelve…por favor» suplicó la rubia tomando la mano de la morena entre las suyas «No puedes dejarme así…¡no tienes el derecho, me oyes! No tienes el derecho que hacer que me enamore de ti y dejarme…vuelve»

Todos los habitantes se habían congregado alrededor de la familia Mills/Charming esperando el despertar de la morena. Algunos rezaban, otros se conformaban con mirarse los unos a los otros con expresión inquieta. Ya no había ninguna duda sobre las intenciones de la ex Reina de convertirse en una persona mejor y se sentían consternados por lo que le podría pasar.

«¡Gina, mierda, no hagas esto! ¡Despiértate! ¡DESPIÉRTATE!» gritó Emma sintiendo su corazón estrecharse de desespero.

La rubia se echó al lado de su compañera y se acurrucó contra ella. Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la morena mientras seguía hablando.

«No me dejes…no estoy lista…no puedo…debes volver…debes hacerlo por mí, por Henry…por todo el mundo aquí. Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de ir a esa famosa cita. Te prometo hacerlo mejor que la primera vez, aunque sé que te encantó…solo es que eres demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo. Te llevaré a un restaurante, al que tú quieras, después iremos al cine o al teatro, pasearemos de la mano. Charlaremos de cualquier cosa, de nuestros deseos, de nosotras, de nuestro futuro…Vamos a pasar los próximos cincuenta años buscándonos las cosquillas por la menor cosa, a no estar de acuerdo sobre la educación de Henry, quizás tendremos otros hijos, ¿quién sabe? Hay muchas posibilidades de que la vajilla vuele de vez en cuando, pero vamos a amarnos. Pero para que eso pase, tienes que volver, y te prometo que este fin de semana te preparo la más maravillosa de las citas. No hemos hecho nada a derechas, tú y yo, pero aún no es tarde, yo puedo, y quiero cortejarte, seducirte. Quiero ver tu mirada iluminándose cuando me miras, quiero verte bailar, ¿te acuerdas?, como en las minas…solo tú y yo…quiero regalarte flores y escucharte darme su significado. Lo guardé…¿sabes?...el ramo de flores de nuestra cita…"yo te desafío a que me ames", algo como eso me dijiste…¡está hecho, Gina! Está hecho, te amo, así que vuelve…por favor, mi amor, vuelve»

«Me encantó…» murmuró Regina abriendo los ojos.

Emma se levantó de un salto y posó su mirada en la mujer aún en el suelo. Ayudó a la morena a sentarse y la rodeó con sus brazos. Las lágrimas de desespero habían dejado sitito a las de alegría. Se aferró a su compañera y la estrechó a su pecho lo más fuerte posible.

«Nuestra primera cita…me encantó…» repitió Regina disfrutando el abrazo de la rubia.

Un grito de alegría y alivio se elevó de la multitud y espontáneamente las personas comenzaron a darse palmaditas riendo. Snow se acurrucó contra su marido, finalmente aliviada de ver a su amiga volver con ellos. Henry se acercó despacio cuando su madre se puso finalmente en pie y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos por la cintura.

Regina estaba feliz, tenía a las dos personas que amaba en sus brazos y nada más tenía importancia.

«Lo he logrado…» dejo escapar Regina al mismo tiempo que una lágrima de alegría se abría camino por su mejilla.

«Sí, lo conseguiste, mamá»

«¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías! Nunca he dudado de ti…» dijo Emma dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena

«Todo gracias a ti…» le respondió Regina con una sonrisa

«¡Está bien lo que bien acaba!» declaró David también él emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

«Sí…Hook está finalmente donde se supone que debe estar…con aquella que ama» dijo Snow posando una tierna mirada sobre la pequeña familia reunida.

«Yo también…finalmente estoy donde se supone que debo estar…» dijo Regina estrechando el agarre sobre su hijo y su compañera.

* * *

«¡Henry! ¡Date prisa! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!»

«¡Mamá!»

«¡Hace media hora que te espero! ¿Qué te estás haciendo ahí arriba?»

«¡No consigo hacerme el nudo de la pajarita!» dijo nervioso el joven bajando las escaleras.

Henry tenía ya 25 años. Se había convertido en un hombre. Había crecido tan rápido que sus dos madres aún lo consideraban a veces un niño, lo que tenía el don de incomodarlo. Regina vio a su hijo bajar, y el orgullo pudo leerse en su mirada. Estaba orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido, orgullosa y feliz de ser su madre.

«¡Emma nos espera en el ayuntamiento…no le va a gustar que lleguemos tarde!»

«¡Le dijo el sartén al cazo! ¡Ella es incapaz de llegar a la hora! ¿Quién llegó con más de una hora de retraso en mi graduación? ¿Quiénes estamos obligados a esperar todas las noches para cenar porque MADAME nunca llega a la hora? ¿Quién casi se pierde la adopción de Lena porque se había olvidado que la hora había cambiado? ¡Deja que me ría!»

«¡Eres injusto con tu madre, Henry! ¡Y cuida tu lenguaje!»

«Lo siento, mamá…y hablando de Lena…¿dónde está?»

«¡Con Emma! Tu hermana tiene tan miedo de que a tu madre le dé un ataque de nervios que ha preferido irse con ella para calmarla»

«¡Parece mi hermana encajó en esta familia a la perfección! ¡Una Emma en miniatura!» respondió Henry echándose a reír

«¿Quieres decir…tan molesta, desorganizada, quejica?»

Regina y Henry se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Habían logrado encontrar y desarrollar una complicidad muy grande con los años, y aunque Henry quiere a sus dos madres por igual, está más próximo a la morena. A Emma eso no le molesta, al contrario, es feliz de ver que "sus dos Mills", como le gusta llamarlos, son tan cercanos. Es más, ella también había desarrollado cierta complicidad con su hija que había sido adoptada diez años atrás. Las dos mujeres habían decidido recurrir a ese modo para tener otro hijo, por el pasado de Emma, pero también porque las dos mujeres no se planteaban la posibilidad de tener un hijo teniendo que recurrir a una tercera persona.

Al llegar delante del ayuntamiento, Henry fue a saludar a su madre biológica y a su hermana, después se dirigió hacia una joven rubia que lo besó tiernamente.

«Es el gran día…» le murmuró Henry al oído.

«Pensé que tu madre iría a matar a todo el mundo hace un momento. Deberías ir a hablar con ella, ¡está en un estado de nervios increíble!»

«Mamá se encargará de eso, está acostumbrada. Y además, si hay alguien que puede calmar a Emma, es ella»

Como si Regina hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hijo, se dirigió hacia su compañera y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia. Depositó un suave beso en el cuello de su compañera, después dejó su cabeza reposando en su hombro.

«Relájate, cariño, todo va a ir bien. Por cierto, ¡estás muy sexy con este vestido!»

«¿Crees que es el momento, Regina?»

«Siempre es un buen momento para decirle a la mujer que amo que está magnífica»

Emma se calmó inmediatamente ante esas palabras. Besó a Regina dulcemente, después deslizó su mano en la de la morena entrelazando sus dedos y la guio hacia la entrada del ayuntamiento donde todos los habitantes de Storybrooke se habían reunido para asistir a la boda que iba a tener lugar.

En el momento de entrar en el edificio, Emma se giró hacia la morena, y con una resplandeciente sonrisa, declaró

«Venga, ven…vamos a casar a nuestro hijo»

 **FIN**


End file.
